


Unconditional Love: Part Three

by DavinaCFox



Series: Unconditional Love [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: Set two years after Part 2.  After a long wait, Ed has his fertility implant – and soon becomes pregnant with Oswald's child, but Riddler copes with pregnancy far better than Ed does, as Riddler begins to take over. When Barbara tells Chris she is pregnant, but unable to carry the baby full term, he is faced with a nightmare situation that has consequences, leading to a split in the family as Barbara takes revenge - causing more hurt than she  imagined possible.And a desperate old friend seeks Oswald's advice, confessing to a secret love affair, and confiding that his lover is  using pregnancy as a means to ensure release from Arkham Asylum... Meanwhile, as his son's spinal problem worsens, Oswald decides to hire a private eye to track down Hugo Strange – a choice that will reveal a shocking secret long hidden that no one could ever have predicted...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is Part 3!  
> I hope it is enjoyed as much as parts 1 and 2 - the comments and kudos mean a lot and I do love writing this story so much, its great to be able to write a third instalment!  
> Once again, certain names and tags have been left off because of spoilers!!  
> Expect a few more characters to be turning up in this fic! :D  
> Who they are will be a surprise!  
> Enjoy the read, Love Davina x

Chapter 1

 

It was a bright, warm morning as the sun shone down on the Van Dahl mansion. Beyond the bedroom, Hope's voice echoed down the hallway as she called out _Slow down, Eddie!_ Then foot falls sounded on the stairs.

“ _Daddy!”_ called Little Oz.

Then as a door handle rattled, Chris called out, _“No, Lauren... wait for me... I'm up now, breakfast in a minute!”_

“ _Slow Daddy!”_ she yelled back.

“ _No, I'm not slow, I have a bad back!”_ he reminded her.

As these voices echoed about the upper floor, Jim Gordon finished getting dressed, smiling as the thought hit him that the sounds of the kids every morning was better than any alarm clock. They were always up way too early, especially the younger ones. Hope was seventeen now, and helped out a lot with five year old Eddie and two year old Ozara, who was always called Little Oz. Chris Cobblepot's daughter Lauren was an energetic kid who had just turned three. He had heard her say _slow Daddy_ , and felt a flicker of sympathy for Chris – the complication he suffered with Lauren's birth had caused damage to his spine that gave him good and bad days – these days, more bad days than good, and at twenty one it was tough for him to have to change his plans sometimes because he couldn't use the cane and had to use the wheelchair instead. But Lauren was too young to understand, in her eyes, Daddy was just slow sometimes, and it made her angry.

Jim buttoned his shirt then combed his hair and took a second to reflect on how much life had changed over the past two years:

He had quit the GCPD, to spend time with Oswald and his family. Him and Ed got along just fine and some nights, he didn't sleep alone in this room. Some nights, he slept in with Oswald and Ed and they made the most of their three way relationship. They didn't just share great sex, either – they shared the running of the house, and if there was a problem, the three of them talked it over. They were strong together, and it worked. Most importantly, they were raising their kids together too – and since he had quit his job and moved in, life had been so much better and easier for all of them. Jim didn't miss the pressure of a busy home life and then dragging himself into work for long shifts at the GCPD. He was happy now...

Then the door opened and Ed looked in. He was wearing a dark green suit and there was a sparkle in his eyes.

“Today's the day!” he announced.

Jim smiled at him fondly.

“Yes, you get your implant today, Ed. I know, you've reminded everyone about fifty times!”

Just then tiny running footsteps sounded and Ed turned away, reaching down to catch the running child.

“Little Oz!” he said as his face lit up with joy, and he scooped her up into his arms.

“Uncle Ed!” she squealed, giving him a hug.

Jim looked on, feeling amused at how Ed so adored the daughter he had conceived with Oswald – a child Ed had once rejected. Now he loved that little girl like his own baby...

“Do you know what I'm doing today?” he said as he held Little Oz and she looked back at him with wide eyes, “I'm going to get a special implant so I can have a baby!”

“Ed have baby?”

“Yes!” he said excitedly.

Just then Hope joined him and reached for Little Oz.

“Come on, Oz,” she said to her, “Eddie's at the table having breakfast. Let's get you dressed and brush your hair and then you can join him.”

And as she lifted Oz into her arms and walked away, Jim joined Ed in the doorway.

“Where is Oswald?”

Ed smiled brightly.

“Where do you think? It's too early, he's getting his beauty sleep. Come and see, he looks adorable!”

“He always does!” Jim agreed then he followed Ed up the hallway to the main bedroom and Ed quietly opened the door. Jim felt his heart miss a beat at the sight of Oswald, on his back with the covers down to his waist, eyes closed as he breathed slowly. Despite the noise of the kids waking up, Oswald was still sleeping soundly, as usual. They crept into the room as they exchanged a glance, then Ed shut the door and quietly locked it.

“He is _way_ too pretty to ignore this morning,” Ed concluded as he stood over the bed next to Jim, who nodded.

“Way too pretty...” he agreed, taking in the sight of hot mess Oswald, who always looked so damned good when his hair was messed up by sleep.

Ed reached down and took hold of the covers, sliding them off his body. Oswald's legs were parted and he was semi erect. The two men exchanged a glance.

“I think maybe we should give him a special wake up this morning,” said Jim.

“Definitely!” Ed agreed keenly, and he moved in first, covering Oswald's mouth with a kiss.

“Good morning!” he said as enthusiasm shone in his eyes.

Oswald blinked long eyelashes several times and then started to smile.

“Morning Ed,” he said lazily as he lay there with his hair hanging in his eyes, on his back and naked. Then he looked past him.

“Oh, Jim! You're up too... did I sleep in late?”

“You always do,” Jim replied, and as he stroked the inside of his thigh, Oswald gave a murmur of appreciation and spread his legs wider.

“He likes that, Ed,” Jim remarked.

“You'd better give him some more, then!” urged Ed as Oswald smiled and gave a contented sigh.

As Jim leaned over him, he took his cock in his mouth and started to suck. Oswald forgot the house was full and gave a loud moan of bliss, a moan that Ed stifled with a kiss, and he kept on kissing him deeply as Jim sucked on him, and Ed's hand slid down to Oswald's nipple and he gave it a playful pinch, making him arch his back and start to shake as the mix of pain and pleasure was an unexpected over load. Ed's enthusiasm was building as he tossed Jim some lube.

“Play with his ass too. Don't worry, he won't make a sound!”

Oswald drew in a sharp breath.

“Make me come!” he begged, and Ed and Jim both laughed softly.

“Shut up. The house isn't empty yet!” Jim said, “We can't have you screaming the roof off!”

A playful gleam came to Ed's eyes.

“I'm going to shut you up, Oswald...”

He put his hand over his mouth as Oswald's eyes widened in anticipation and his cock grew harder at the sight of Jim coating his fingers in lube.

As he felt two, then three fingers slide deep, Oswald moaned against Ed's hand as he kept it clamped over his mouth. Oswald reached up, grabbing at Ed's arms as he closed his eyes, enjoying the restraint as Jim pushed his fingers in and out slowly, stretching him as he took him in his mouth again, sucking hard. Ed felt unbearably aroused as Oswald shook and moaned against his hand, then he came hard and Jim sucked and swallowed.

As Ed drew his hand away, Oswald's face was flushed as he gasped for air. Ed unzipped his pants and freed his cock and started to rub it quickly.

“This will take no time at all!” he said breathlessly, as he noticed Jim was doing the same, as Oswald lay there ready to receive.

“I won't last long either!” Jim said, then he gave a sharp gasp as he hit his peak, coming hot and wet on to Oswald's belly.

“ _Fuck, yes!”_ whispered Ed, shooting his own come on to Oswald's chest.

Both men were slightly breathless as they tidied their clothing.

Oswald looked up, his face was still flushed.

“That was a nice way to wake up! You should do it more often!”

“Go and grab a shower, honey,” Ed told him, leaning in for a kiss, “And get dressed, I'm having my implant in three hours!”

“I know you are!” he replied, and as Jim handed him tissues, he thanked him and sat up and started to clean up.

“I think that's the quickest we've ever got him out of bed!” Jim remarked.

Ed chuckled.

“Less than ten minutes of fun and he's ready to head for the shower – at seven thirty am! That's got to be a new achievement for Oswald!”

“That's enough!” Oswald replied as he cast them a bemused glance “I can get up early if I want to!”

Then he limped off towards the bathroom and as he passed Ed, he gave his ass a playful slap as Jim laughed.

 

Much further up the hall, behind his bedroom door, Chris was on his knees where he had slipped as his leg had briefly gone numb. His other leg was tingling and his back was aching as he leaned against the bed, thankful it had broken his fall as he pressed his face into the covers to muffle his anger and said _fuck_ several times. Then as the pain wore off he pulled himself up and reached for his cane, then paused by the mirror to spike up his light brown hair before limping over to the doorway that led to the adjoining room – the nursery, the room Lauren shared with Little Oz. The room was vast and full of toys and had a soft carpet and the ceiling above glowed at night with moons and stars. There were unicorns painted on the walls, there was a rocking horse over by the window and the kid's beds had big, pretty mobiles hanging above them that turned to the sound of lullabies.

“Slow Daddy!” Lauren said, running toward him.

“I'm sorry” he told her, “Daddy can't help being slow sometimes. I fell over again today.”

Lauren looked up at him as she stood on the rug, her fair hair looking like spun gold in the sunlight as her face took on a look of worry.

“Daddy hurt?”

“No, Daddy's not hurt,” he replied, “Daddy's got disability, it's a bit complicated. Let's get you dressed and then we can have breakfast.”

As he got his daughter ready to start the day, Lauren happily chatted away about toys and Little Oz and Chris told her that soon she would be having her own room, because Ed was planning to have a baby and she was getting a bit big for the nursery now. And while he did that he silently worried about the fact that he had fallen yet again – these falls were becoming more frequent, meaning his damaged spine had to be worsening. He would have to see the specialist again soon, and he was not looking forward to it.

 

By the time Chris took Lauren downstairs for breakfast, Tabby had arrived with Nessa to take Hope and Eddie to school. She came into the kitchen and gave Ed a radiant smile

“I bet you're excited about today!”

Ed smiled too.

“Yes, I've waited a long time for this moment!”

Eddie looked across the table at his father.

“Are you bringing the baby home today?”

He looked back at the child who looked so like Oswald and laughed.

“No, Eddie! I'm having the implant today.”

“I want to tell my friends my Father's having a baby soon!”

“That's a wonderful idea!” Oswald agreed, “Yes, tell them, Eddie! It's exciting news!”

Then Eddie left the table and grabbed his school bag. Hope called to him from the door as she stood there with Nessa and then looked in and gave her Uncle Ed a big smile.

“Good luck!” she said.

“I hope it goes okay today,” added Nessa.

He smiled back.

“Thanks, girls – but I won't need luck,” he assured them, placing his hand over Oswald's and giving it a squeeze.

“I'll see you guys later,” Tabby said as she lifted Little Oz into her arms, “I'll bring Oz back with the others after school, is that long enough for you to get over the procedure?”

“That's more than enough time,” Ed assured her.

Oswald looked fondly at Tabby.

“Thanks for having the kids today.”

“It's no trouble at all,” she promised, and then she left, carrying Oz in her arms as Eddie raced for the front door and Hope yelled at him to slow down.

As the front door closed, while Lauren ate her cereal, Chris looked cautiously from his Dad to his Uncle Ed and then to Jim.

“Guys... I know this is a bad time, but could one of you take care of Lauren for me this morning? It's just that I said I'd go over and visit Barbara -”

“I'm sorry, son,” Oswald replied, “Ed's getting his implant today. While he's going to be having a baby with me, it matters that Jim comes with us, because we share everything. Ed will need the support of both of us.”

Chris gave a heavy sigh.

“Okay, I know it's bad timing. It's just that Barbara said she wanted to talk to me and it sounded important.”

“She knows you have a daughter,” Oswald reminded him, “I realise your relationship with her is important to you, but she has to accept that sometimes you'll have to bring Lauren with you.”

“I know that, Dad....” he paused for a moment, then as he looked at his father, he couldn't hold back any longer, he was worried sick and needed to share it.

“Dad, I fell again this morning. It's happening a lot lately. It's scaring me.”

Oswald felt deep concern for his son but hoped it didn't show too much as he gave his reply. Christian's mobility issues had been getting slightly worse over the past year, but at the time, the specialist and told him to see if rest improved his condition. Spinal injuries caused by the kind of medication Chris had been given following birth complications were hard to treat, with symptoms often fluctuating and sometimes vanishing completely for long periods before returning - unless he was really unlucky and the spinal damage was progressive...

“You're seeing the specialist next week,” he reminded him, “Would you like me to come with you?”

Chris shook his head.

“I'll be fine, Dad.”

“But I'm here if you need me,” Oswald replied.

“We all are,” Jim added.

Chris forced a smile as he held back the urge to cry. He was twenty one years old, he had survived a complicated birth with Lauren, he was a father with his own responsibilities now. He felt sure it would be better if he handled this alone like a grown man, no matter how scared he felt about it...

“Thanks but I'll be fine, I can cope,” he replied, then he finished his coffee and got up from the table.

“I'd better put Lauren's baby seat in the car.”

As Chris left the room, Oswald paused for a moment, then lowered his voice as he remained mindful of the fact that young Lauren was still at the table.

“I think Chris is getting worse,” he said, “I think my son will be permanently in a wheelchair in the next year or two. I've read about cases like his and when there's spinal damage -”

“We don't know that yet,” Jim reminded him, “None of us are experts on the subject.”

“But he is right,” Ed agreed, I've learned so much about birthing units and what can go wrong.”

“And you don't need to think about that today!” Oswald reminded him.

Ed smiled as he thought about his ten thirty appointment.

“I'm so looking forward to this!” as he sat there at the table he gave Oswald's hand a squeeze, “Soon I'll be able to carry a baby. Your baby.”

Jim smiled as he watched the two of them exchange a look of love, and then a brief kiss. He was overjoyed for Ed. He had waited two long years and now he had his chance to have a baby of his own, Oswald's baby, the child he had always dreamed of bringing into this world...

 

A short while later, Chris had put Lauren in the car and then left to meet with Barbara. Now they were alone in the house, Ed was feeling nervous. He had gone upstairs with Oswald while Jim waited downstairs – these days, application of the numbing agent used before implantation could be applied at home, and Ed had insisted he could easily do that by himself. Now he wasn't feeling so sure...

“What's the matter?” Oswald asked as they stood together in the bedroom.

Ed looked towards the bathroom.

“I'm not sure I can apply this myself, I won't be able to see what I'm doing and if I don't do it right, I won't be numb and it will feel like being shot in the ass when they implant the unit!”

Oswald looked to the latex gloves and the tube of cream.

“Take your pants off, I'll do it.”

“Are you sure you know how?”

As Ed reached for his belt, Oswald chuckled.

“I've had three kids, Ed. One by a black market unit, one by a regular implant and one by a damaged implant, never tell me there's something I don't know about male birth! I also remember how I had this stuff applied with my last implant. It's easy.”

Ed had stripped off his underwear.

“How do I do this?”

“Lean over the bed and spread your legs,” Oswald said.

As Ed obeyed him and he heard him snap on latex gloves, he laughed.

“If we were doing this under any other circumstances, I bet I'd enjoy it!”

Oswald laughed too.

“Keep still, I need to load up the applicator.”

Oswald filled the long, narrow applicator with a clear substance, carefully loading three quarters of the tube, then he lined it up with Ed's opening.

“Relax.”

He pushed it in carefully, it slid deep and he slowly and cautiously released the substance as Ed gave a gasp.

“I feel like my guts are full of ice!”

“That's the whole point,” Oswald replied, “Stay still, I'm not done.”

Then he squeezed the rest of the tube on to his fingertips, applied it carefully over his ass and then pushed two fingers inside, rotating them gently before withdrawing them again.

“How does that feel?” Oswald asked.

“Like my ass just disappeared. I can't feel a thing.”

“That's how it's meant to feel,” he replied, “Don't move yet.”

Oswald grabbed the tube and the applicator and went in the bathroom, disposing of it along with the gloves, then he grabbed several wads of toilet paper and came back into the room.

“Now sit down on this because it might leak a little bit.”

Ed sat down on the paper, then suddenly jumped up again.

“ _Shit, it's leaked on my balls! That stuff is like ice cubes!”_

Oswald laughed.

“Sit down, Ed!”

Ed sat down again.

“Seriously, I got some on my balls. My balls are going numb!”

“It wears off,” Oswald said with a chuckle, “Eventually!”

Just then Jim came into the room.

“Is everything okay? I just heard yelling.”

“The anaesthesia cream leaked out and got me on the balls.”

Jim laughed and so did Oswald as Ed glared at them.

“It's not funny, my fucking balls are numb!”

“It is funny!” Jim said.

Oswald put his hand on Ed's shoulders as love reflected in his eyes.

“It's no big deal, Ed. Now get cleaned up and get dressed. We need to leave for your appointment.”

 

By the time the three of them were in Lee's office, Ed was feeling nervous but excited. Lee took one look at Ed and couldn't help smiling.

“Two years went fast, and here you are!”

“Yes,” Ed replied, as he reached for Oswald's hand and then Jim's too, and felt better for the fact they were both with him, “I am _so_ ready for this!”

She paused to glance at his notes.

“You need to be aware that you will have to cut your meds down by half while you are pregnant,” she told him, “But if your other persona starts causing problems for you, I'm sure we can put you on an alternative med until after the baby is born. Have you had any difficulties recently, had Riddler been causing any issues?”

“No,” Ed replied honestly, “I can always feel him around me, he's always in my head but he's positive about this too. Both sides of me very much want this baby.”

“You can go through to the treatment room and get ready now,” Lee told him, “Did you want Oswald and Jim to come with you?”

Jim answered that question.

“I'll wait here,” he said with a smile, “This is for Oswald and Ed.”

Oswald got up and held out his hand to Ed.

“Let's get you implanted,” he said, and Ed took his hand and got up and they went to the door together.

Lee joined them and opened up the door as Ed felt his nervousness melt away. Finally, he was getting that implant...

 

The procedure took a matter of minutes as Oswald sat with Ed and held his hand. He felt nothing as the implant was inserted, and then he heard a click and still felt nothing. Lee paused to check him internally, and then she told him the implant was in place and the scar was closed up, and as he lay there he smiled at Oswald.

“This is a dream come true!” he said.

Lee had finished checking him over.

“Now I'll scan you to confirm it's positioned correctly, and then you can go home and rest for a couple of hours - then you'll be ready to start trying for a baby.”

Ed grabbed Oswald's hand again as she scanned him, and they both smiled as they saw the tiny implant just below his ribcage.

“There it is,” Ed said as he blinked back tears of joy, “There's my new womb, Oswald!”

“It's perfectly positioned, too!” Oswald added as he looked at the screen.

On hearing what he said, Lee smiled.

“Of course it is! I've lost count how many of these implants I've put into patients. Okay Ed, it's all done, you can get dressed now.”

Ed looked up at Oswald as excitement shone in his eyes.

“We're going to have a baby!”

“Yes, of course we are,” Oswald replied, “That's why it's called a fertility implant!”

 

As Chris parked his car, he glanced up at Barbara's apartment. He had kept their relationship on a casual basis for two years, mainly because he liked the way his life was working out – he needed the support of his family, both for himself and for Lauren, and Barbara fitted in nicely for dates and great sex. She didn't make demands on him, either – she was always so happy to see him, too. As far as Chris was concerned, he had the ideal life, despite the problems caused by his disability. He had no idea all that was about to change as he took Lauren from the car, then led her over the building and pressed the buzzer as he stood there with a smile on his face as the breeze whipped up the ends of his long turquoise coat and the sunlight made his spiked up hair shimmer golden.

“Hello?” she said through the intercom.

“Hey babe, I'm here!” he called back.

She said nothing in reply as she let him in.

Chris leaned on his cane as he held the hand of his daughter and they made their way over to the elevator.

“We're going to see Auntie Barbara!” he said.

“Auntie Bar bar!” she exclaimed as she gave a little jump for joy.

They took the elevator up to Barbara's floor, then they got out and Chris limped over to her door and knocked. She answered the door in a silk dress that clung to her curves and as he smiled, she briefly smiled back then looked down at Lauren.

“Oh... I thought it was going to be just the two of us today,” she said as she opened the door wider.

As Lauren ran inside, he was briefly distracted as he drew crayons and paper from his coat.

“No running, Lauren!” he said, and quickly limped off after her, catching her in the front room as she looked at him excitedly.

“Be careful,” he reminded her, “The floors are hard, you will hurt yourself if you fall. Sit down here on the rug and make some pictures, okay?”

She nodded, sitting on the rug as Chris gave her crayons and paper.

Barbara looked on with a worried expression, she had some news for him, she wasn't sure how he would take it - and she had _not_ expected him to bring his daughter with him today...

“I'm sorry about this,” he said as he went over to the other side of the room to join her on the sofa, “I couldn't get a babysitter – Ed's getting his implant today and Dad and Jim went with him.”

He sat down and leaned his cane against the chair as he fixed his gaze on her, and she looked into eyes that reminded her of Oswald.

“You said you needed to talk to me about something?” he asked.

Barbara paused.

“Would you like a drink first?”

Chris stared at her.

“A drink? No thanks, Barbara, it's way too early in the day for me, plus I have my daughter with me, plus I'm driving! What's the matter with you?”

Barbara sat there avoiding his gaze. She ran her fingers through her hair, then she looked back at him and as she realised there was no easy way to break the news, she just came out with it.

“ _I'm sorry but we had an accident. I'm pregnant.”_

Chris knew all the blood had drained from his face as he felt her confession hit him with a sharp jolt. He had not wanted any more kids, he had Lauren to raise, and she was enough... But Barbara hadn't made that baby on her own and he knew he had responsibility too, and she looked on the brink of tears, so he shifted closer and took hold of her hand.

“We didn't plan for this, but if you want this baby, I will of course support your decision. But you don't look very happy about it, you actually look like you're about to cry, so I guess we should be talking about a termination instead - which again, I will support, if that is what you want. Either way, I'm here for you. We didn't plan for it, mistakes happen -”

“No, you don't understand!” as she said that a tear ran down her face, “I'm getting older and I've had a lot of complications with my reproductive organs. I was told I couldn't have any kids because I can't carry a baby past three months without miscarrying. _But you can. You did it with Lauren, you can do it with this baby, please Chris, say something!_ ”

Chris couldn't speak as his hand slipped from her grip. _She wanted him to carry their baby?_ For a split second his heart was racing as he tried not to think about his breathing sliding off to the point of suffocation as panic took over and the flashback hit him: _He was back there in the delivery room, screaming as pain tore his body apart and blood ran down his thighs.._. Never again...

“ _No fucking way,”_ he whispered as he broke into a sweat.

Barbara stared at him in disbelief.

“But Chris, you carried your late girlfriend's baby for six months, you gave birth to your daughter, you're a birth daddy, of course you can do this again!”

Anger burned in his eyes. Barbara had just triggered his PSTD, she had no clue how much horror had come rushing back to him when she had suggested he carry their child... In that moment Barbara looked at him and almost saw Oswald back in his Penguin days, with a murderous look in his eyes, that look he always had when he was about to kill someone...

“ _I am not a birth daddy!”_ Chris said as rage crept into his voice, _“A birth daddy is someone who actively WANTS to have an implant so they can conceive, carry and give birth to a child! I never wanted to do that, I did it to save Lauren! I had no other choice at the time! I'm not her birth daddy, I'm her FATHER! And I will never go through that experience again, it almost killed me, it left me walking with a cane - and that's on a good day!”_

Barbara shook her head as her own anger began to kick in and she glared back at him.

“You've had _so_ much from me Chris! Sex, company, affection – and now I need one little favour and you want to walk away? I thought you _loved_ me!”

Chris grabbed his cane and got up sharply as he blinked away tears.

“And I thought this was a relationship, not an exchange of favours! I have PTSD because Lauren's birth was so horrific, you _KNOW_ that!” he glanced over the other side of the room, aware that his daughter was sitting there drawing with crayons. She didn't need to hear any of this, no matter how much he felt like yelling. He lowered his voice as he glared back at Barbara.

“This is what will happen – you will either carry the baby and take your chances, or have a termination. I won't carry another baby, I won't go through it again! And I can't risk my spine, either!”

Barbara got up and took a step towards him, reaching for his hand as he brushed her away.

“I'm leaving...”

He limped quickly over to his daughter and took her by the hand.

“Come on, honey, we're going home,” he said.

“But Daddy -”

“No, sweetie, you can make more pictures at home. We need to go.”

Barbara blinked away tears as he made for the door and his daughter hurried alongside him. He wrenched open the front door and stepped out side as Lauren followed.

“Chris wait!” Barbara said.

“Get away from me!”

“ _Chris!”_

He lowered his voice, anger burning in his tearful eyes.

“ _No,”_ he whispered, _“Fuck off!”_

Then he took his daughter by the hand and led her over to elevator, stabbing at the call button as he stifled a sob. The doors opened and they went inside, and as they closed again he hit the button for the ground floor, then leaned against the wall, letting go of his daughter's hand as he gave a sob and his heart raced and he broke into a cold sweat.

“Daddy, what's wrong?” Lauren asked as she looked up at him.

 _It was getting hard to breathe._ He could feel the panic rising along with a feeling of nausea as the doors opened and he grabbed her hand and they left the building.

 

Chris stepped outside, but it didn't help ease his panic as the busy street twisted and warped as he looked at it and felt a violent wave of dizziness. The car seemed blurred and far off as he crossed the side walk and unlocked the back door and helped his daughter into the car. She climbed into her seat.

“Stay there....” he gasped, still fighting for breath.

Then Chris felt his cane slip from his grip and he was thankful of the open car door as he sat on the edge of the seat leaning out, and puked on to the sidewalk. He was still fighting for breath as his heart raced and he gagged again and more puke came up. Then there was no air and he put a hand to his chest as he tried to breathe.

“It's okay, Daddy,” said Lauren as she patted the back of his hand, then she pinched it several times, her own way of helping him, something she had learned to do to help distract him when he had woken from nightmares fighting for air.

“I'm here, Daddy, it's okay...”  
Suddenly her voice sounded clearer. He knew he had tears in his eyes and passers by stared had at him as he sat there shaking with a pool of vomit in front of him. It was humiliating, and that full blown anxiety attack had also been terrifying as in his mind, he had relived the pain of the birth that had almost killed him... His hands were shaking, his chest hurt too, but at least he had found the ability to breathe again.

“ _Are you okay?”_

He heard her voice before he saw her. What he actually saw first, was a pair of boots splashed with his puke. Then he saw long, slender legs covered in denim and the black leather jacket the woman wore over her t shirt, she had long honey coloured hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, she looked to be in her mid forties and she had the kindest eyes he had ever seen.

“I'm sorry!”he said breathlessly.

“It's okay,” she assured him.

He met her gaze with wide eyes, aware that he was sweating and shaking, had just thrown up and had his child in the back of the car.

“I'm not drunk or on drugs -”

“I know,” she assured him, “I know what drunk _and_ on drugs looks like - and it's not you. Anxiety attack?”

He nodded. Just then Lauren scrambled closer and looked up at her from the seat.

“Bar bar was mean and Daddy got no breath,” she said.

“My girlfriend Barbara, she triggered a panic attack...Oh shit, this embarrassing!”

Chris took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hands were still shaking.

“Is this yours?” she retrieved his cane from the ground and handed it to him.

“I won't get far without it, thank you,” Chris said and managed a faint smile.

She smiled too.

“I'm Regina Raine,” she said, and she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and took off the cap, paused to splash her shoes and then handed the bottle to Chris, “My friends call me Reggie.”

“Christian Cobblepot,” he replied, and then he reached into this pocket and took out a bottle of pills.

“I should take one of these to kill the anxiety but I can't drive on them...”

“Take your pills, sit in the passenger seat and I'll drive you home,” she told him, “Here – take my card, you can trust me.”

He took a pill and swallowed it down with water, then put the pills in his pocket and briefly glanced at her card.

“Private investigator?”

“That's me,” she replied, then as Chris leaned on his cane and got up, she leaned in and carefully strapped Lauren into her seat.

“Me and Daddy are going to have a talk and as soon as we know Daddy's not going to throw up on me again, I'm driving you both home, okay?”

“Okay!” Lauren said, smiling at the lady who didn't make her Daddy short of breath.

As Chris got in the passenger seat, he paused to sip more water. The shaking was easing up now as the medication kicked in. As Reggie got in the drivers side, she closed the door and looked at him.

“Feeling better?”

He nodded.

“Great!” she replied, “I still think we should sit here a while longer, until you're sure you won't throw up. And my other piece of advice is keep away from people who give you anxiety attacks, especially _Bar bar!_ ”

That remark made him smile, as finally, the worst of his anxiety began to lift.

Chris leaned back against the seat, taking in another slow breath. He had never been so glad of the help of a stranger before.

“Thanks for helping me out.”

“It's no problem,” she replied, then she lowered her voice, “So what made you so sick all of a sudden?”

Chris sipped more water.

“It's a long story.”

“I'm a good listener,” she promised him.

There was something about her that instinctively told him she would listen, and as he started to explain, talking about it all suddenly felt much easier than he expected...He talked some more. She listened to his story. They stayed parked there for a long time as he shared his troubles with Reggie, talking until the last of his anxiety faded away.

 

By now they had been home from the hospital for an hour, and Jim made some tea as Oswald sat upstairs with Ed, who insisted on resting on the bed now the procedure was over. He had kicked off his shoes and taken off his jacket and his shirt and his hand had been resting just below his ribcage for more than half an hour.

“I can feel it!” he said excitedly.

Oswald smiled down at him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I'm very sure you can't feel it Ed. Even when the pain relief wears off, you won't feel that implant inside you.”

Ed felt a sudden flicker of panic.

“Nothing will go wrong.... I hope.”

“These implants are very safe,” Oswald reminded him.

At the back of Ed's mind, Riddler laughed.

“ _Off the meds now, Ed! We can handle this. Actually, I can handle this better than you, I am SO much smarter and more capable than you are!”_

“Oh, shut up...” Ed whispered, closing his eyes. The whole morning had felt like a dream come true, but a big emotional overload at the same time.

Oswald guessed he was talking to Riddler and he leaned closer.

“I hope Riddler is going to behave himself.”

Ed smiled, silently giving consent as for once, the two of them were not at odds as he felt more of Riddler's strength sliding in to take over. Then he snapped his eyes open.

“Kiss me, Oswald!” he demanded, and grabbed him, pulling him down and claiming his mouth with a passionate kiss. Oswald came up for air with a look of surprise on his face.

“I thought you wanted to rest?”

“I'm fine,” he said, flashing a smile as he sat up, then he placed his hand below his ribcage again as he looked at Oswald.

“I am empty yet full of the promise of life, what am I?”

Oswald smiled.

“A birthing unit.”

“No!” Ed exclaimed, “I am _fertility!_ ”

Just at the moment Jim came in and left the tea on a tray next to the bed.

“You are fertility?” he exclaimed, “You and every other guy in this city who has an implant!”

Ed still had the trace of a smile on his face as pride shone in his eyes.

“It's so much more than that, Jim! I am mother earth, I am the gift of life!”

“What, you personally?” Jim said trying to hide his amusement.

“Yes!” Ed declared, “I am going to be... _pregnant!_ ”

Oswald rolled his eyes.

“That's the whole point of the implant, Ed! It's a miracle everyone can have these days. It happens _all_ the time!”

“Yes, but mine is actually _special_ ,” Ed stated, then as Oswald reached for his tea, Ed lifted it from his hand and took a sip.

“Me first,” he said, “We have to ensure my comfort at all times - I am now fertile.”

Oswald shook his head as he glanced at Jim, who smiled as he looked away. Jim was still amused as he left the room and went back down stairs. Ed had only just got this implant, and already he was behaving as if no other man in the world had ever had an implant before... he could only imagine what he would be like when he got pregnant, and with his Riddler side kicking in now he was cutting back his meds, the next few months would certainly be interesting...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

While they sat in the car, Chris had talked and Reggie had listened, feeling very surprised to hear his story:

 _Chris had been pregnant at seventeen, giving birth at eighteen to his late girlfriend's child. Now he was twenty-one with a three year old daughter called Lauren, who he clearly loved very much – he had even said the birth complications that left him with a damaged spine had been worth it, for her..._ Reggie looked at him feeling very surprised that a man so young, who had been through so much, had such a wise attitude about it all. She completely understood why Barbara's suggestion that he carry her child had brought up his PTSD and given him such a severe anxiety attack. After what he had been through with the wrongly positioned implant, he didn't need any reminders of that ordeal ever again...

Then his phone rang. It was Barbara. Chris looked down at the phone.

“No, not today,” he said quietly as he shook his head, then he cut off the call.

“Want me to drive you home now?” Reggie offered.

“Yes please,” Chris replied, and she started up the car and finally, they pulled away from the parking space and joined the traffic heading out of the heart of the city.

As they drove towards home and Chris gave her directions, she spoke up again.

“I think you should call Barbara in a couple of days - let the dust settle, just tell her she's got other options. I don't know if she's able to have the pregnancy moved into a unit and then implanted into her – or she could maybe look around for a surrogate to carry the unit for her. Lots of people do that these days But she _never_ should have asked you, that was beyond cruel.”

“Maybe she does have more options than she realises,” Chris replied, “But they won't involve me. If she keeps it, I will financially support the child. I will visit the child too. But after what she said today...” tears were edging into his voice as he turned his head and looked to the window as the highway sped by, “She's killed everything we had. She killed it the minute she spoke to me like nothing I went through with Lauren's birth mattered. Like I was her baby making machine.”

“Well after that anxiety attack I agree with you,” Reggie replied, “Do you love her?”

“I did. Now I think of her and I see this huge trigger for suffocation and vomiting!”

“Maybe it's her age. I mean she's only young, right?”

He glanced at her in surprise.

“No! I date older women. She's in her forties.”

“Then she definitely should have known better than to say a thing like that to you,” Reggie replied.

“My Dad warned me to be careful of her. He knew her back in the old days when she had a lot of underworld connections.”

They turned off the highway and the car headed towards home.

“Are you any relation to Oswald Cobblepot?” she asked.

Chris smiled.

“He's my Dad.”

Her eyes lit up excitedly.

“Oh my god! Oswald Cobblepot, the man who campaigned to outlaw black market birthing units! I've read his book and I've seen the movie! Didn't he used to be an underworld boss? I've lived in this city all my life and I'm sure I read something in the news years back about him being known as Penguin?”

“He's done that too,” Chris replied.

“Are you going to tell him about Barbara?” she asked.

He gave a sigh.

“Not yet. His husband Ed's just had an implant fitted – today. They want to try for another baby. I don't want to bring their happy mood down with all my shit.”

“Just choose the right moment and talk to your Dad,” she said as they reached the open gates of the mansion, “I'm sure he will understand. I don't know him but I've heard so much about him. He's a real hero in this town, too.”

Chris smiled on hearing her say that.

“I know he is. I'm proud of him,” he replied.

They drove up to the house and then she stopped the car and shut off the engine and handed the keys back to him.

“And now I should go,” she said.

“Wait -” as she got out of the car so did Chris, as he leaned on his cane and it was a great relief to Reggie to see he was not unsteady any more.

“Let me pay for your taxi.”

“No,” she insisted, “It's okay, “I can get my own ride home. You take Lauren back inside and then go and rest. You've had a hard day.”

“Thanks for your help,” he told her.

She smiled.

“It was no trouble at all, Chris.”

Then she walked away towards the gates of the estate as she pulled out her phone to call a taxi. Chris watched her leave, then he took Lauren from the car and they walked towards the front door.

“Reggie's a nice lady” said Lauren.

“Yes,” Chris agreed, smiling down at his daughter, “A very nice lady.”

 

Later, when Tabby brought the kids back after school, Nessa stayed for a while, spending time with Hope. The younger kids were out in the garden and Jim was watching them, while Ed stayed upstairs, still resting and Oswald left him to sleep.

“Do you think Ed's okay?” Oswald asked as he watched Eddie on the swing while Lauren ran about picking flowers and Little Oz toddled across the lawn with her arms outstretched, and Jim caught her and scooped her up as she laughed.

“Ed?” he asked.

Oswald nodded.

“I think he's just hyped about the implant,” Jim added, “And if he's as thrilled as Riddler, that's a lot of excitement. I can't blame him for feeling so emotional and tired. He's waited two years for this.”

“Daddy!” said Little Oz and she reached for Oswald, who stood closer to Jim as they looked at their two year old daughter and exchanged a smile.

“She's amazing isn't she?” said Oswald as he took his daughter in his arms and she hugged him.

Jim said nothing for a moment, feeling a huge swell of love in his heart at the sight of Oswald standing there in his immaculate suit, with his spiked hair swept up, holding their daughter in his arms.

“She's just as amazing as the man who carried her for nine months,” he said, and leaned closer and kissed Oswald's cheek.

They exchanged a glance, a look of deepest love, and neither said a word. While it was okay to have a three way relationship, the rules were mostly Ed's. He didn't want the two of them to enjoy romantic or sexual time alone together without him, and Oswald understood that, Ed was his husband. Jim was his lover... Jim and Ed sat down together on the grass, enjoying the sunshine and spending time with the children, and the fact that it was just the two of them made the moment even more special – time alone together like this was rare. But they both missed Ed. Oswald looked up at the house towards the bedroom window.

“Don't worry, let him sleep,” Jim reminded him, “He's okay.”

 

Upstairs, Ed had been resting on his bed, no longer sleeping as he woke up to doubts that circled his mind swimming round and round like hungry sharks. He sat up sharply, a look of alarm in his eyes as he launched into a conversation with Riddler.

“What if I don't get pregnant?” Ed said in alarm, “What if I'm the one rare person who a fertility unit doesn't work for?”

 _Oh shut up!_ said Riddler, and the words had come out of Ed's mouth, _it's fertility unit, you idiot! Of course it will work!_

“But I might be infertile!” Ed exclaimed in alarm.

_The implant does it for you, why are you so dumb?_

“But what if mine is faulty?”

_The only faulty element here is YOUR thinking, Edward! Let's just hope this kid takes after me!_

“Why would I want this baby to be like you?” Ed said angrily, “Why do you criticise my fears, you were like this when Oswald was pregnant with Eddie! You're supposed to be on my side! Why make me suffer?”

_Because you're playing the helpless victim to your own fears again, Ed!_ Riddler snapped, _You play the victim so well I'm surprised you don't carry around your own body chalk!_

Ed's eyes blazed with anger.

“I thought you'd be supportive!”

_I am supportive, I'm just sick of your doubts! I want Oswald's baby as much as you do, I want his child growing inside us!_

“At least we agree on that,” Ed laid back down, closing his eyes and shutting out Riddler's voice, even though he still felt him present in his mind, just now they had felt side by side, now they felt partly merged. Ed was thankful of his strength even if his words were harsh. _Of course the unit would work, of course he would have a baby with Oswald..._

 

When Barbara had called Tabby and tearfully asked her to come over, Tabby had got in the car and gone straight over to the apartment. Seeing Barbara in tears had been a shock, strong, tough Barbara who rarely shed a tear over anything or anyone – but there she was, sat on her sofa weeping. Tabby had joined her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong. Anger burned in Barbara's eyes as she met the gaze of her closest friend.

“Chris Cobblepot got me pregnant, and I told him I have a history of miscarriage and he won't carry this baby for me!”

Tabby stared at her in shock as her words sunk in.

“You seriously asked Christian to carry another baby, after what he went through with Lauren's birth?”

Panic shone in Barbara's eyes.

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Not that!” Tabby said, feeling instant sympathy for Chris, who was on medication to ease his flashbacks caused by the trauma of Lauren's birth, “You do know he's getting more problems with his spine lately? You know he could get worse?”

“He said it was possible. We don't really talk about that stuff, Tabby.”

“But you know he was traumatised by what happened when Lauren was born?”

Barbara's gaze turned cold as she looked at the one person she had always trusted, sensing a shift in her loyalty.

“Whose side are you on?” she demanded as she rose from her seat.

Tabby got up too, feeling shocked to be seeing this nasty side of Barbara. Wasn't time supposed to change people for the better? Or maybe she was the only one in this room who had changed...

“Side?” she repeated as she looked at her in disbelief, “You're asking me to take a _side_ in this? You're my best friend, but I think you were wrong to ask that of Chris, it was too much. You've probably given him nightmares!”

Barbara's hand went down to her belly, there was no visible sign of pregnancy, but she knew that baby was in there.

“I just want to protect my child. He saved Lauren, he can save this one too! I didn't plan this, Tabby! It was an accident - you'd think he would want to take some kind of responsibility.”

Tabby was looking at Barbara getting the creeping feeling that she was seeing her old ruthless streak coming out brightly now, and she really didn't like it at all...

“I get that you're worried,” she told her, “But you can't do this to Chris – and I'm not on any side in this! He can barely walk, Barbara! How the hell could he go through another pregnancy with a damaged spine and the PTSD? What did he say to you?”

She took a slow breath and walked over to the window, looking out at a view of the city as she blinked away tears.

“He said I should either take my chances with the pregnancy or have a termination. He said if I have the baby he will support the child. I begged him to reconsider but he told me to fuck off! I can't believe how much rage I saw in his eyes!”

Tabby felt awkward, caught in the middle between her best friend and the family she loved, a family she was a part of, with Ed being Nessa's father...

“I'll go over to the house and speak to him,” Tabby told her, “Not yet – I'll give him some time to get over this shock - I'll see how he feels now he's had time to think – but I'm _not_ pressurising him to carry your baby. This could kill him!”

Barbara glared at her.

“ _And what about my baby?”_

Tabby was briefly lost for words as she shook her head.

“I don't know, but what ever happens, I will be here for you, I promise!”

As Tabby joined her by the window, Barbara stepped closer, looking into her eyes as she wondered exactly whose side Tabby was on.

“You changed since you slept with Oswald,”she said in a low voice, “Maybe he did something to twist up the _real_ Tabby, using sex and emotion and your guilt over killing his mother to make you so remorseful and so caring... I've _never_ thought that was the real you! _I think he fucked you, played with your emotions and fucked you up like the evil, twisted, beaky nosed freak he's always been -_ ”

The slap to her face was sharp and unexpected as Tabby's hand moved in a blur and sent her staggering backwards. Barbara put a hand to her stinging cheek and looked in utter shock at Tabby, who was glaring back at her as tears filled her eyes.

“Don't you ever,” she pointed a finger close to her face, “ _Ever_ talk about Oswald like that again!” Tabby drew in a sharp breath as a tear ran down her face, “None of us were perfect back then Barbara, not you, not Oswald and certainly not me! Do you think I'm proud of the fact that I put a knife in a defenceless old woman's back? I would give anything to go back to that moment and change it! I killed his mother and he has _forgiven_ me! He's a good person, Barbara! And don't pretend you've never envied me for those nights I spent with him all those years ago – maybe you don't like him, but you certainly wanted to fuck him! Maybe you're jealous. Maybe to you, Chris _is_ Oswald after you've had a few glasses of wine and you turned the lights down... I don't know what goes through your head! But I do know what you said to Chris was unbelievably cruel!”

Barbara's jaw had dropped for a moment. She saw such fierce protectiveness in Tabby's eyes that it shocked her.

“I know whose side you're on now!” she said bitterly.

Tabby shook her head.

“This isn't about sides, Barbara. You;re turning this into something it's not, pulling in old resentments, being _bad Barbara_ – it won't work!” Tabby's voice became tearful, _“I have a child by Edward Nygma, Oswald's husband! And I_ _love both those guys...”_ she blinked away tears, _“What Oswald went though to have his kids... especially Hope! He suffered so much, he's so brave! And he's even stronger and more courageous to forgive me for what I did to his mother! He didn't fuck me up, Barbara, he taught me how precious life is and how much it matters! Maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked up Chris with your suggestion! I'm surprised he hasn't had a breakdown over this!”_

Fury burned in Barbara's eyes.

“And what about _my_ baby?”

“It was an accident! Not your fault and not Christian's either – it's life, Barbara, contraception can fail! Maybe you will be okay, maybe you won't lose this baby. _But Chris won't be carrying it for you_.”

Barbara held back tears of anger as she folded her arms and turned away.

“ _Get out.”_

“I was leaving anyway!” Tabby said angrily, and Barbara kept her back turned until she heard the door slam, then shed the tears she had been holding back as she wept for her baby and feared for the future – now she knew for sure whose side Tabby was on, and it was not hers...

 

Back at the Van Dahl mansion, the day had slipped into evening in its usual way, the mood had been light and Ed was decidedly happier once more with a sparkle in his eyes as he exchanged glances with Oswald over dinner. The evening went on, Oswald put Little Oz to bed, then a little while later he read Eddie a bed time story before turning out his light. Hope was upstairs in her room on her laptop, Lauren had been put to bed just after Oz, and the house was silent by nine pm.

Jim had left Ed and Oswald to spend the evening together downstairs, the next few weeks would see them spending a lot of time together as they tried for Ed's longed for baby and Jim didn't resent that at all. As much as he loved spending time with the two of them, here was a chance to actually grab some peaceful evenings after the demands of the day and coping with Oswald's large family... But when he heard a loud thump from across the hall, he knew something was wrong. It was followed by sobbing and he hurried from his room as he realised the sound was coming from behind Christian's door. Then he remembered Chris had been quiet at dinner and after putting Lauren to bed for the night, he had not come back downstairs to spend time with the rest of the family like he usually did...

“Chris?”

Jim opened the door and saw Chris on his hands and knees on the floor, and he was sobbing. He reached for him gently and as he raised him up, his legs slipped weakly. Jim sat him down on the bed and kept his hands on his shoulders as he looked into his eyes, speaking calmly, thanking his years with the GCPD and encountering all kinds of victims of trauma for the way he was able to best handle the situation.

“You had another fall?”

Chris nodded as he blinked away tears.

“But that's nothing new, Jim. Barbara's pregnant....” there was a flicker of panic in his eyes, “She said she might lose the baby and she wanted me to carry it for her!” he gave a sob and started shaking and Jim drew him into a comforting embrace.

“It's okay,” he said softly, “Don't worry, Chris. No one will make you do that! And you need to talk to your Dad -”

“No!” he insisted as tears ran down his face, “I'll wreck his evening with Ed, he got the implant today, they're happy -”

“And your Dad would be very upset if I left you like this and said nothing,” Jim replied and as he let go of his shoulders he stepped back, “Take a deep breath, calm down, I'm fetching Oswald.” Then he left the room before Chris could protest.

 

Oswald was standing by the fireplace in the front room, with his arms wrapped around Ed as they shared a kiss, then as they drew back and looked at each other Oswald whispered something and Ed smiled – and Jim felt truly terrible for breaking such a sweet moment. They both saw the look on his face at the same time, and instinct told Oswald it was about one of his kids.

“What's wrong?” he said, leaning on his cane as he quickened his pace to meet Jim in the doorway.

“Chris,” he replied, “He's had another fall and it gets worse – he said Barbara's pregnant, she's got some kind of complication and she asked him to carry the baby for her. He's crying and freaked out.”

Oswald hurried from the room without a backwards glance as he made for the stairs. As Ed went to follow, Jim caught his arm, and he turned back.

“Leave this to Oswald,” he said in a low voice, “Chris needs his Dad.”

Anger had sparked in Ed's eyes.

“And I'm his stepfather! I also know what Barbara can be like. I saw this coming, I said to Oswald, this would end badly!”

Jim gave a sigh.

“I think we all knew that, Ed. But Chris is an adult, he's free to make his own choices. We can't tell him who to love.”

“I just wish he hadn't picked her,”Ed replied, “That guy's had such a hard time in life, losing his girlfriend, carrying Lauren at seventeen, he almost died giving birth, his spine's wrecked -”

“Keep your voice down!” Jim reminded him, “He's going through enough - he doesn't need to be reminded how bad it is!”

“He fell again?” Ed said quietly.

Jim nodded.

“He's getting worse,” he replied, “I don't know how he's going to cope, he's going to be bringing up Lauren from a wheelchair.”

Ed thought about his plans for a baby. Life was only going to get harder, there was no getting away from that.

“But we're strong together,” he added, “The three of us.”

Jim saw a flicker of worry in his eyes, and he gave him a hug.

“We'll handle it,” he reminded him, “We're a family.”

 

Upstairs Oswald was sitting next to his son and had his arm around his shoulder. Chris had sobbed hard as Oswald had said _Jim told me everything,_ and then he had quietly comforted him until his weeping eased up, then he had spoken to him softly.

“Barbara never should have said that to you, son,” he told him, “We all know what you went through for Lauren – and what it cost you. And I am the very last person to defend her for what she said, because it was unforgivable, but it's pretty clear she was very upset at the time and maybe she wasn't thinking clearly.”

“I completely lost it,” Chris told him as he wiped his eyes, “I had an anxiety attack on the way back to the car. I threw up in the street, I couldn't breathe! But Reggie helped me.”

“Who's Reggie?” he asked.

Finally, he saw some light come back to his son's eyes.

“Reggie's a private investigator. She was passing by and I threw up on her shoes!”

“I hope you apologised.”

He thought about it. In those fractured moments after the flashback and he adrenaline had surged, he barely recalled those first moments as his breath returned.

“I think so... she helped me. She put Lauren in the car seat, she gave me some water, she talked to me until I felt better and then she drove us home.”

“She drove your Porsche? I thought you didn't like strangers driving your baby?”

“I couldn't drive. It was so bad I had to take my meds, Dad.”

“Well she sounds very kind to help you out like that.”

“She gave me her card, I might call her when I'm feeling better and get her a coffee or something... maybe lunch.”

“You certainly should do something to thank her. I hate to think how long you might have been stuck there with Lauren in the car if she hadn't stopped to help.”

“I don't want to think about that either,” he agreed.

Oswald changed the subject, deciding his son was now calm enough to hear what he had to say.

“Chris, these falls you're having are getting more frequent. You're getting worse.”

His son's eyes filled with tears again as he nodded.

“I know that,” he said in a hushed voice.

“And if it's bad news next week, we will handle it,” Oswald assured him, “It will just mean you need a bit more help to cope with raising Lauren. We are all here for you.”

“I know that, thanks, Dad. _I couldn't handle this without you!_ ”

As he became tearful again, Oswald hugged him tightly.

“It's going to be okay,” he reminded him, “No matter what happens, you always have your family right here for you, and we love you and we will _never_ let you down.”

Chris thanked him again, hugging him tightly, and all Oswald could do was hold his frightened son, reassuring him until he finally stopped weeping and the worst of his fears had subsided. As he comforted Chris, he also spared a thought for Ed, who had hoped for a romantic night as they started trying for a baby. Those plans would have to wait, at least for tonight – it was ironic, his eldest son's issues were delaying his plans to start trying for his next child – but that was family life, there was always a problem somewhere and right now, Chris had to take priority...

 

The next day, when Barbara opened up her bar, it was too early for customers, and she knew it but needed time alone with the baby she had devoted her life to – her business. She looked around the empty room, thought about all the years she had put into the place, all the effort and investment. All her profits from her criminal days had been poured into the place, she had kept it going through every trouble imaginable, it was hers... Yet it meant little compared to the potential life inside her as she stood alone at the bar, her hand on her belly as she wondered if she would ever get to see that bump grow and go on to give birth and hold that baby, that child who was... She thought of Chris. As much as she loved him, she still thought of the link to Oswald. _Tabby had been right...And Tabby wasn't here._ _She hadn't called her, either._ Barbara felt her resentment growing as she thought of how clearly her best friend had spelled out where her loyalties lie...

Her back was turned as the door opened and closed again. She listened, then she heard footsteps coming towards her, uneven steps along with the tap of a cane. It wasn't Chris, his limp was very different to... _Oswald?_ She turned around sharply.

“Hello Barbara!” Oswald said, glaring at her as he limped closer and gave her the kind of stare that took her right back to the old days when they had been enemies.

“I suppose Chris told you?”

Oswald gripped his cane hard as he glared at her, remembering she was pregnant as he contained his rage.

“Yes, my _terrified_ son told me all about your demand that he carries your child! You've sunk to a new low to say that to Chris after what he went through to bring Lauren into this world! You made him physically sick, Barbara! He has PTSD, you _know_ that!”

She couldn't fail to notice the ice in his glare and the darkened tone of his voice. In that moment, he was Penguin again, he was capable of anything...

“This wasn't planned!” she said, “This was the last thing I wanted! But this could be my last chance to have a baby and I have fertility issues that mean I will most likely miscarry. He's already given birth to his daughter, he did that because his girlfriend couldn't!”

Oswald leaned in as his eyes blazed like blue fire.

“She was too _dead_ to give birth to their baby!” he said angrily, “Chris was seventeen and grieving and desperate! By the time he realised what he'd got himself into, he couldn't back out. As much as as I love my granddaughter, if I had been in Christian's life back then, I would have stopped him from being implanted because it was done by an amateur and his spine is wrecked because of it! My son will permanently be in a wheelchair soon, he's deteriorating. _And you asked him to carry your baby?_ ”

Barbara blinked back tears. Suddenly all her anger was gone as she looked into his eyes and she knew it was too late to pull back from the truth, and it didn't matter any more because everything was wrecked, and she spoke without thinking or caring as a long kept secret spilled out.

“ _I fell for Chris because he's a wonderful person – and yes, he reminds me of you! He even borrowed your cologne the night we got together! He wanted me so much he made damned sure I was reminded of you because somehow, he knew I would like that!”_

Oswald's jaw dropped. _She was lying, she had to be.. he wanted her to be lying. But no, there was nothing in her eyes but raw honesty..._

“This is about Chris,” he said as his eyes widened, “I don't even want to _think_ about that statement you just made! I'm here to talk about this situation, Barbara! You will _not_ ask Chris to get implanted again. You will keep the hell away from my son. If the pregnancy goes ahead, he will support your child financially,” an icy glare returned to his gaze, “But you have killed his love for you. And personally, I'm relieved it's over! I saw this coming the minute he laid eyes on you, and now it's _thankfully_ over, my only concern is with my son, my _vulnerable_ son who has serious health issues! _Keep away, Barbara. I won't warn you again_.”

Then Oswald turned and limped away towards the door. Barbara stood there in shocked silence as he left and the door closed heavily behind him... _First Tabby had chosen to side with Chris and his family and now Oswald was turning up at the bar making threats?_ She had enough to worry about with the pregnancy, without feeling as if the world had turned against her. She thought about calling Tabby, but decided against it. As her hand slid to her flat stomach and she thought about the life inside it she spoke quietly.

“I guess we're alone with this,” she said, making a silent wish that tiny spark of life inside her could somehow hear her words, and understand.

 

When Oswald returned home and stepped through the front door, Jim walked towards him with an angry look on his face. Ed had just left the front room after an hour of worried pacing after Oswald had got up that morning and announced he was paying Barbara a visit, and now both the men in his life looked furious.

“You went to see Barbara?” Jim demanded, “Are you trying to make this situation worse, Oswald?”

“How bad was it?” said Ed as he joined them, looking as stressed as he felt.

Oswald stared at his husband and then his lover in complete confusion.

“I told her what I thought of her. I told her to keep away from Chris, what else was I supposed to do? He's got enough problems without her making it worse! He had to rely on a stranger to drive him and Lauren home because she gave him an anxiety attack! He was puking on the side walk with his three year old in the car!”

Jim drew in a slow breath, looking down at the floor as he held back on making angry situation worse.

“You should have just called her. _Did you threaten her?_ ”

Oswald blinked, then looked wide eyed at Jim.

“No...”

“You did!” he exclaimed, shaking his head, “I can see it in your eyes!”

Oswald glared at him.

“I told her to stay away! I don't want my son's health to get worse, wouldn't you do the same if Hope had a partner putting unreasonable pressure on her to do something that could give her a nervous breakdown?”

Jim thought about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Oswald was right. _If Hope had been reduced to a collapsed nervous wreck over some guy, he would have gone over to pay him a visit and beat him to a pulp..._

“That's a different situation,” he replied.

“We can't fall out over this,” Ed said as he looked to his husband and then to Jim, “We're always so strong together, we can't let this divide us.”

“So what do _you_ think, Ed?” Oswald was looking right at him, setting his arctic gaze on him, silently demanding he voice his opinion. Ed felt well and truly stuck between a rock and hard place. As he gave his answer, he couldn't help but slip his hand inside his jacket, resting on that place where that empty birthing unit sat, waiting for a child to grow inside it.

“Maybe its because I'm fertile, but I feel a great deal of empathy with Barbara's situation, as much as I understand Christian's reasons for refusing... Of course Chris can't carry that baby. But there has to be another way. She could find a surrogate to carry the child.”

“And that could take months,” Jim told him, “She can't carry that baby for much longer.”

Oswald looked at him. Jim looked back, silently reading his expression.

“Oh no, _not_ me! No, Oswald! I'm a father, I'm _not_ a birth daddy!”

“But you have a history with Barbara,” Oswald reminded him, stepping closer and giving him a smile, “You could do this to help her out, it would only be for six months!”

Jim glared at him.

“After what you said about how wrong it would be for Chris to do it, you're trying to put this on me? No, Oswald – I have _never_ had the desire to carry a child and I refuse to do it for anyone!”

Jim saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes and his heart ached. _Of course Oswald was trying to save this kid, the baby was his grand child..._ His voice softened as he spoke again, “We both know when it comes to having babies, there are two kinds of men in this world – the kind who want to carry them and the kind who want to father them. We also know first hand the psychological damage and trauma that can happen if the wrong kind of guy is forced into carrying a baby via implant, we've seen what that did to Chris, I'm not talking about the complications, I'm talking about his PTSD. Me carrying that child is out of the question!”

Oswald looked to Ed.

“ _You have an empty birthing unit. Maybe you could carry this one for Chris and Barbara, and then we could have a child together later on? That baby is my grandchild, Ed!”_

Ed looked at him in shock, then anger took over as he stepped closer, leaning in aggressively as Oswald's back hit the wall and Ed pinned him there by his jacket.

“ _You're not using me like that! I want a child with you, Oswald! Since when did I become a baby making machine for other people?”_

Jim stepped in, grabbing Ed's arm and tugging him away, as he considered using a police move to restrain him if necessary.

“Take your hands off Oswald!” he growled protectively, “I _never_ want to see you shove him around again!”

Oswald had straightened up and brushed a crease from his jacket.

“He's just upset, Jim. I shouldn't have said that. I know how long he's waited to have a baby of his own,” he looked up at Ed, “I'm sorry!”

Ed felt an ache in his heart. It had been years since he had show aggression toward his husband, and now tears of regret were stinging his eyes.

“I think we should stay the hell out of the _Barbara situation_ because it's killing us,” Ed said as he blinked back tears, “Let's focus on Chris and his issues. Barbara can take care of herself. You've told her to keep way from him, Oswald – good move. Let her handle her own problems. Chris is our priority.”

Oswald nodded.

“He most certainly is,” he agreed.

Jim paused to put a supportive hand on Oswald's back as he rubbed lightly through the fabric of his suit, easing away his tension.

“I know this is difficult,” he said, “But we just have to focus on our family – Barbara can handle her own problems, it's nothing to do with us.”

“Our priority is helping Chris get through the next few days,” Oswald agreed, “We all know the news won't be good when he sees the specialist,” then he looked at Ed and as he saw the soft expression in his eyes, he knew his hurtful words had been forgiven, “And we have a child of our own to look forward to, Edward,” he reminded him, “Now I'm off to my study, alone. I need some peace and quiet. And a drink, _definitely_ a drink...”

As he hobbed off toward the study, Jim turned to Ed and saw deep concern in his eyes.

“It will be okay,” he told him, “We've got through worse together and we'll handle this, too.”

“I hope you're right,” Ed replied, as he thought about that empty implant beneath his ribcage and felt selfish to be worrying at a time like this, but with the Chris and Barbara situation going on, it was doing his sex life no favours and he hoped it wouldn't delay his own dream of becoming pregnant – he had waited too long to tolerate any more delays...

 

In Arkham Asylum, a nine months pregnant prisoner who had been frustrated and infuriated after delays lasting weeks leading up to his yet to be confirmed release, lay on his bed and turned on his side as he pressed his face against the pillow and stifled a moan of pain. He knew labour was starting, but it would be hours before the birthing unit pushed that kid all the way down to the opening implantation scar. He had hours before he would have scream in pain and push that demanding small human from his body, that baby that had sapped his strength and given him anaemia and complicated his body and his health through what had been a difficult nine months. Now, he just wanted it _out_... He wrapped an arm around his baby bump. It had definitely dropped lower... He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and despite the flicker of pain that shot down deep in his body, he laughed softly as he smiled and murmured in a low voice:  
“I've done all the right things, I've even had those agonising chest injections so I can breast feed... I'm such a _dedicated_ birth daddy... _and_ I'm no longer insane, _and_ my partner of six years will back me up with this... he has to! _He has no other choice!_ ”

More pain flickered through his body as he hissed air through gritted teeth. He wasn't ready to call for help yet. There was nothing anyone could do until the kid was ready to be delivered. He lay there on his side, hand on that low bump as it shifted further downward and his body went rigid with pain, then he breathed through it, eyes still closed as he pictured a future where this kid would be the cherry on the cake, a final ticked box he needed to guarantee his release from Arkham...

“Hurry up, let's get this over with,” he whispered to his unborn child as a smile came to his lips, “Daddy wants to get out of here and have a life of luxury - and your father can pay for it _all_ if he wants _me_ to keep my mouth shut! _You're not a cherished baby, you're my little key to freedom!_ ”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :-) I hope Part three is being enjoyed as much as Parts 1 and 2 :D  
> I have a WARNING for this chapter:  
> Mentions of miscarriage (but later in the fic things will get better for this character)!  
> Also, regarding another character, this chapter contains a scene of childbirth.

Chapter 3

 

By mid day, the house was quiet. The dust had settled from the quarrel and Oswald had ventured out of the study with a trace of whiskey on his breath and a sparkle in his eyes as he thought of Ed, who had hoped for so much since the implant, and those hopes had been delayed by family dramas and disasters. He had decided, no more disagreements, no more worries, not today – it was time for Ed to be reminded just how loved and special he was! Oswald had taken time alone to reflect on the situation with Barbara and guessed he was no better than her for suggesting Ed carry the baby – Ed had wanted his baby for more than two years. It was time to start reminding him how cherished he was. Family problems needed to be put in their place – and their place was definitely _not_ to be a wedge between him and the one he loved...

He went through to the front room and looked around. _No Ed._

Jim was on the sofa watching TV. He saw the look in his eyes and smiled. _Yes, Oswald had finally cooled off after their angry exchange of words, and now he was thinking about the fact that the kids would not be back from school for a few hours, and Little Oz was having a nap in the nursery and Chris was out in the garden with Lauren, taking his Dad's advice to sit down as much as he could and rest his back as he sat on the lawn and watched her run around. Oswald knew he had a chance for some privacy this afternoon, and wanted alone time with Ed..._

“Ed's upstairs,” Jim told him, “He said he needed a lie down.”

“He's not even pregnant yet!” Oswald exclaimed.

Jim laughed.

“Maybe he's practising for it!”

“Then I'd better go up there and help him with that practise!”

Oswald's eyes sparkled and as he smiled, Jim's heart skipped a beat as he watched him limp excitedly out of the room and head for the stairs. For a brief moment he envied Ed, and then he dismissed the thought :

 _No, he was happy to be a father to Hope and Little Oz._ He had never, ever had the urge to get an implant or to know how it felt to have a baby grow inside him. He didn't have what it took to do that, and it did take a lot, ever since male birth had been possible, he had always thought it was a great miracle of science, but he had never thought about fathering a child with anyone, not until Oswald had got pregnant with Hope. Seeing Oswald pregnant with Little Oz had been a beautiful experience and if he thought of her birth, his eyes became misty with joy. But he _definitely_ didn't want to be pregnant, or to be the one screaming in agony giving birth – male birth was truly painful and not something he ever felt the need to experience. He shifted his hand below his ribcage and imagined it just for a second... _Yes, if he was pregnant, it would definitely be Oswald's baby_... But no, pregnancy wasn't for him. Then Jim took his hand away from his lower rib and laughed, shaking his head.

“ _It's definitely not for me,”_ he muttered, then he checked the time, noted how many hours he had until the school run, and got comfortable on the sofa and reached for the TV remote. He decided his afternoon would be spent with another half hour of TV, then he would go outside and spend time with Chris and Lauren and then, he would wait for Little Oz to wake, and he would take care of his daughter while his lover was busy making Ed's new baby... the thought made him smile. When Ed was pregnant, for Oswald, baby number five would be on the way. It made his heart glow warm with love to imagine just how proud Oswald would be to say he had five children now...

 

As Oswald made his way up the stairs, his damaged leg was aching but he didn't care about that. Happiness and excitement had both kicked in. _He was going to make love to Ed. They were going to make a baby..._ Also the thought had just struck him that even though this would be his fifth child, it was the first child he would be fathering deliberately, and he would be there for the pregnancy and the birth, too. He had known nothing of Christian's existence until Bridgit had got in touch, and by then his son had been eighteen years old, although the years since had made up for that loss, this time it was all brand new, to think he would be actively deciding to father a child, and able to watch Ed's bump to get bigger and share his experience and support him through the birth...

He was smiling as he opened the bedroom door and went inside. Ed was on his back, on top of the covers, he was in his underwear, his clothing folded neatly over a chair by the dresser, and he was sleeping deeply. Oswald locked the door, his eyes still on Ed, then he quietly began to undress, he placed his suit on a hanger on the outside of the wardrobe door, then took off his shirt and tie and left his cane leaning against the wall, and he limped over to the bed. Ed was still sleeping soundly as he climbed up and carefully reached for the waistband of his shorts.

“ _I'm stripping you, Edward,”_ Oswald said playfully, and Ed opened his eyes and smiled, willingly raising his hips as Oswald slid off his underwear. By the time he had blinked away sleep, Oswald was looking down at him and so close their lips were almost touching.

“You want my baby?” Oswald said softly.

Ed put his arms around him and smiled up at him.

“More than anything in this world, Oswald!”

Oswald leaned in and kissed him tenderly, then drew back, feeling an instant bolt of arousal that went straight to his hard cock as he slid his fingers down to Ed's opening and started to rub and gently toy with him, as he slid his fingers in and out, wetness gushed.

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Ed gasped, opening his legs wider. To be physically wet as the implant picked up on his arousal was a new experience for Ed, and to see such intense joy on his face made Oswald smile.

“ _You're soaking wet for me...”_ he murmured, and as his gaze locked with Ed's, he took hold of his erection and carefully pushed inside him.

as Ed gave a gasp and then a quiet moan, Oswald had filled him up in a gentle, but firm thrust, and still wetness was spilling out as he began to move against him. Ed gave a tiny gasp with every thrust, reached down and jerking his own hard cock as Oswald's movements became more urgent.

“ _I love you, Ed...”_ Oswald whispered.

“ _I love you too!”_ Ed gasped.

Oswald paused to shift his damaged knee a fraction as his eyes darkened with desire.

“ _I'm going to fuck you hard now!”_

“ _Oh yes.... give it all to me!”_

“ _I will,”_ Oswald promised softly, then he paused to bite and suck on Ed's neck, leaving a mark as Ed whined.

Then Oswald's movements became more brutal, making Ed's body shake with every thrust and every jarring impact of their joined bodies as the bed springs creaked and headboard knocked against the wall sharply in a rhythm that got faster until he finally buried deep and slammed in so hard Ed cried out.

“ _Fuck yes!”_ Oswald gasped, throwing his head back and losing himself completely in the bliss of an intense orgasm as he throbbed hot inside him.

“ _Oswald!”_ Ed said breathlessly, desperately jerking at his own cock, and then he came in sharp spurts, soaking their joined bodies with hot, sticky wetness.

They were both breathless as they separated, and Oswald reached for wet wipes and cleaned up Ed before he cleaned himself. He got up to dispose of the wipes and when he turned back to Ed, he looked at him in astonishment: Ed had grabbed two pillows and put them under his lower back, tiling his hips in the air. It didn't look comfortable...

“What are you doing, Ed?”

“I'm making sure the sperm stays right over the implantation scar. It should maximise my chance of becoming pregnant.”

Oswald was laughing as he rejoined him on the bed.

“And where did you hear about this ingenious trick?”

Ed smiled proudly.

“It's my own theory!”

Oswald turned on his side and brushed his husband's hair from his face with a gentle sweep of his hand as their eyes met.

“Ed, I came inside you. That's more than enough for the chemicals to pick up on the possibility of drawing sperm through the implantation scar. You _don't_ need to tilt your pelvis!”

As Oswald laughed softly, Ed reached up and ran his fingers through his soft black spikes.

“I just want to give myself every chance of having your baby inside me,” he said softly, “You have no idea how much I want this, Oswald!”

His heart felt like it would overflow with love as he looked into Ed's eyes and saw such a burning desire reflected there to carry his child.

“I do know how much you want this,” he promised, and he kissed him softly.

 

Outside in the garden, as Lauren climbed on to the swing, she called to Chris, who reached for his cane.

“Okay, I'll push you, honey. Just let me get up.”

Lauren sat there impatiently as the breeze whipped at her hair.

“ _Daddy push me!”_ she yelled.

“I'm getting up! Chris told her as he struggled to get up from the lawn.

“ _Slow Daddy!”_ she said angrily.

He struggled again, got up and as his legs partly lost feeling, he fell hard on his side.

“ _Slow Daddy, no!”_ Lauren yelled.

As Chris raised his head, it ached from the fall and his vision blurred for a brief moment. Suddenly Lauren was off the swing and running towards him.

“Daddy, you're hurt!” she said, as all anger faded from her young voice as she dropped to her knees and touched his hair, drawing away fingertips shining with blood. Chris struggled to sit up and wiped away blood from a small cut to his head, and it left a red streak across the back of his hand.

“ _Chris?”_

Jim had heard Lauren yelling, and looked out to see Chris struggling to get up, and now he had joined them outside, and he leaned over him and held out his hand.

“Did you fall hard?”

“It could have been worse. I'm okay.”

Jim helped him to his feet, holding on to this shoulders to steady him as he leaned on his cane and the feeling returned to his legs. Chris was pale and shaking.

“Dad said sit down a lot, rest, don't walk about too much – and I still fell!”

“Let's go inside and get you cleaned up, you're bleeding,” Jim told him. Then he led him back inside as Lauren followed.

 

Upstairs, Oswald was embracing Ed as they lay together, and as Ed shifted closer, he gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“That was so good!” Ed told him, “I remember when you had the implant, what it was like when you go turned on, no lube required – instantly wet! Was it a huge turn on for you today, when I was like that?”

Oswald's eyes sparkled.

“Oh yes, it was incredible! It was just like a wet pussy, Ed!”

Ed frowned as he turned on his side, looking into his husband's eyes.

“I'm surprised you can recall what that feels like – it was so many years ago. I mean, the only woman you ever slept with was Bridgit, and that was a very brief affair!”

His remark gave him a jolt as he silently recalled the weeks he had spent away from Gotham with Tabby, in the days before he and Ed had solidified their relationship, it had been so long ago, before he had even thought of using a birthing unit to carry Ed's child, before the black market implant, the one night stand with Jim and _way_ before he had ever planned on being a father... It felt like a lifetime ago. And after that confession Ed had made five years back about being Nessa's father, he and Tabby had exchanged a glance, both silently vowing the same thing: _He must never know about their secret affair and how or why it had changed so much and brought understanding and forgiveness between them..._

“Yes, that's right,” Oswald said, covering his nervousness with a smile “But I don't suppose we ever forget first loves, do we?”

Ed looked at him blankly.

“I can barely recall the feel of Kristen in my arms, it was so long ago,” he replied.

“Perhaps some of us have better memories than others,” Oswald concluded, then he ran his hand down Ed's hip as he looked into his eyes, “Speaking of how wet you are, I must confess I have the urge to dive in again!”

Ed laughed softly and they shared a kiss, then Oswald's hand slipped down to Ed's ass as he toyed with sensitive, willing flesh that grew hot and wet beneath his touch.

 

Downstairs, Chris was sitting at the kitchen table feeling safer for being in a chair as Jim carefully parted his hair and cleaned up the cut and then apologised as he applied antiseptic and Chris gave a whimper of pain.

“It's okay, I don't think it needs stitches,” Jim told him, “It's a very small cut. I want you to rest on the sofa for a while, don't worry about Lauren, I'll take care of her.”

Lauren had stood there watching Jim clean up her father's cut, now she was back in the garden once more. Chris felt as fragile as he looked as he cautiously stood up, and as Jim led him over the sofa, he thanked him for his help.

“It's no trouble at all,” Jim promised as he helped him to lie back and get comfortable, “Just stay put, you need to rest. And if you feel dizzy or faint give me a shout.”

“Yes I'll do that,” Chris replied. His head was aching mildly, but not as much as that cut was stinging, and thankfully the bleeding had stopped. He felt safe on the sofa because he couldn't fall and now he was starting to realise he was so much better off with help, because these falls were getting scarier by the day. Then there was a small voice calling from upstairs:

“ _Daddy, Daddy!”_

It was Little Oz, she had just woken up from her nap. Even though she was two and a half and still slept in the biggest cot in the nursery, she was able to climb up and over the bars and then stand on a tiny chair and use it to reach the door handle. Every time she did that Jim smiled as he thought of his daughter, the child of Penguin, being so damned good at escaping from behind bars at such a young age. The thought still made him chuckle.

“Daddy!” she called again.

“I'll take Lauren up with me, don't worry about anything, Chris,” he said, then he went out to the garden and called to Lauren, who jumped off the swing and ran back into the house to follow Uncle Jim up to the nursery to fetch Little Oz.

 

As Jim reached the nursery door, he saw that it was wide open and when he looked inside, he smiled: There was Oswald, wrapped in a silken purple robe, his hair messed up and hanging in his eyes as he leaned over the cot and reached for his daughter.

“Did you have a nice nap, princess?” he asked.

“Yes Daddy!” she said.

As Oswald leaned in to lift her out, Jim was admiring the sight of his ass in that robe as Ed joined him in the doorway.

“I know what you're thinking,” Ed murmured, “Same thing as me...”

“That ass...” Jim said in a low voice, and both men exchanged a smirk.

“Perfect and round,” added Ed, raising his voice a little, enough for Oswald to hear him as Lauren ran off into the nursery to grab toys.

Oswald turned around with Little Oz in his arms and blushed.

“I heard that!”

“We're just discussing your accommodating ass,” Ed told him as Oswald set Oz down on the rug and she toddled off towards Lauren on the other side of the room.

Jim walked in to join him as Ed stood there, smiling at his husband. Both men looked as if they'd just got up, Oswald wasn't even dressed yet, just wrapped in that robe looking his usual hot mess, while Ed was in his suit but his shirt was partly open and his jacket and tie were off and his hair was damp from the shower. Oswald limped closer and looked from Ed to Jim as his face stayed flushed and he looked downward, long lashes framing his eyes as he laughed softly.

“Can we leave my ass _out_ of the conversation?”

“No, it's too cute,” stated Ed.

“And there's _so_ much room in there,” Jim murmured as amusement danced in his eyes.

“I could lose my hand up there,” said Ed.

“I could lose my watch!” Jim added as he laughed, “I could park my car in there too!”

Oswald was still laughing as he blushed furiously.

“I could park a truck in there!” remarked Ed.

Jim laughed again.

“After three kids, he could take a _truck_ sideways!” Jim's eyes sparkled with excitement as he indulged in his love of thoughts of Oswald's _accommodating ass._ Oswald glared at him.

“ _Sideways?”_ now he wasn't blushing, “Knock it off, that's not funny, Jim. My ass isn't _that_ stretched!”

Jim and Ed laughed together, then Jim leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“You're so pretty when you're angry, Oswald! Don't worry about the kids, you and Ed have some time together, I've got a couple of hours to watch them for you, before I leave for the school run.”

Then he went over to the other side of the nursery to speak to Lauren. Ed caught Oswald's hand.

“Come on,” he said fondly, “Back to the bedroom... cuddle time!”

Oswald started to smile as Ed led him away, still clutching his hand.

 

Now they were gone, while Little Oz sat on the rug playing with Eddie's old ABC blocks, Jim leaned down, getting eye level with Lauren as she stood there brushing the hair of her favourite doll.

“Lauren,” he said softly, “I need to talk you about your Daddy.”

She stopped brushing the doll's hair and met his gaze with eyes that reminded him of her grandmother Firefly.

“Daddy's not slow,” he told her, “I know he seems that way but he's sick, he has a very bad back and it sometimes it stops his legs from working. He doesn't want to be slow, it makes him sad when he can't keep up with you. And you know how sometimes he has to use the wheelchair?”

She nodded as sadness shaded her gaze.

“If he gets worse, he might have to be in the chair all the time soon. We don't know yet, it depends what the doctor says about it. But please be kind, don't yell at him if he falls over, okay?”

She nodded again, and then she spoke up.

“Uncle Jim,” she said, “Why is my Daddy sick?”

 _Because he reacted to a drug that saved his life when you were born_ , he thought silently, knowing he could not give her that answer. He felt sure in years to come she would know the full story when the time was right, but she couldn't know that now, at her young age.

“Daddy hurt his back a few years ago,” he said, “And it's getting worse. But that's okay because we all love him and we can help him handle that.”

“I want Daddy,” she said as tears came to her eyes, “He needs a hug!”

“Yes, its better if you hug him,” Jim agreed, “Much better than calling him slow Daddy. You'll make him feel better if you are kind about it.”

She turned back to her doll collection, putting back the one she had been playing with, then she picked up her favourite rag doll.

“I'll give Daddy Bonnie,” she said, and smiled.

Jim smiled too. _Yeah, he could picture the look on Christian's face when he got a rag doll thrust in his arms. To Chris, his idea of playing with a favourite toy was taking his Porsche for a long drive..._

“I'm sure he will like that,” he said to her, then he called to Little Oz, and she ran over to her father, as her dark hair tied in bunches bobbed about and he caught hold of her hand, smiling down at her, his little Penguin girl, Little Oz who had survived nine months inside that damaged implant. She smiled up at him.

“You hold my hand too,” Jim said to Lauren and they left the room together heading for the staircase.

“How do we go down the stairs?” he asked.

“Carefully!” said Lauren.

“That's right!” Jim replied.

 

Jim took the kids downstairs and watched as Lauren ran into the front room and climbed on to the sofa and thrust her rag doll into her Dad's hands.

“Sorry,” she said, “You're not slow, Daddy. I love you.”

She hugged him.

“Please get better,” she said, and as she smiled, he forced a smile too as he blinked back tears.

“I'm trying to get better,” Chris told her, “Believe me, that's all I want.”

Then Lauren sat next to him and started to talk about her doll, and Jim left her with Chris, taking Little Oz through to the kitchen to make a snack for both kids. He checked the time again. Soon Ed and Oswald would be back downstairs, then he could leave Oz with her Daddy and pick the kids up from school.

As he poured juice into cups and cut up some fruit for the kids, he was smiling. He had never known until he resigned from the GCPD that he could find such contentment in life, but here he was, in the middle of all this family chaos, and he was loving every minute of it. He was yet to tell Oswald about Chris and his latest fall, but he and Ed had been enjoying such a peaceful afternoon. He was sure another fall would be no big news, the sad thing about it was, they were all getting used to this now. But he had figured Chris would be better off telling him, and probably wanted to be the one to handle it because it was his life, and he respected that. He took Lauren back through to the front room where she sat with Little Oz on the carpet, drinking juice and eating snacks at they watched TV while he sat down in the armchair and started conversation with Chris. He seemed brighter now Lauren was more understanding about his falls, and he was glad to see that.

 

In Arkham Asylum, the pregnant prisoner who had endured several hours of labour without calling for help, had finally screamed when the pain got too much, and now he was on the floor, leaning against the bed as sweat ran off his skin and the pain intensified along with the urge to push. He breathed hard, then yelled out, muffling his cries as he pressed his face against the bed.

“ _This fucking hurts!”_ he gasped as the thought hit him that over the years, he had been no stranger to pain, but this was on an _entirely_ different level...

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You're almost there,” she said, “Take a deep breath and push hard.”

The pain had gone low and he drew in a deep breath and pushed, yelling out as he felt his body start to stretch and unbearable pressure burned as more fluid ran from his body and dripped to the absorbent padding beneath him.

“Short breaths now.”

He started to pant, pausing to grit his teeth as he felt muscle burning and stretching. He sucked in a breath as determination blazed in his eyes.

“ _Short breaths... too right they will be... no way am I ripping from my ass to my ball sack for this!”_

He panted again, then as he was told to push, he gripped hard at the bed as his thighs shook and he pushed and screamed at the same time. He heard a gush of fluid and suddenly the pressure was gone and a baby cried loudly. Medical staff caught him as he slumped down, and as a pain cut through his guts like the threat of another feared wave of the contractions that had just passed, he pushed again and felt a red hot, burning slick slide away from his body, falling into the mess below his parted thighs as the implant discharged.

Finally, the pain was gone. Then he felt an odd flicker of fear that was strange and went deep to his soul:

_Where was his baby?_

The next thought was, _He actually cared about this kid?_

Then he was laid on the bed, examined and scanned, told he didn't need stitching and finally, as he was covered with a blanket, his child was laid in his arms, and as he looked into wide, dark eyes, he couldn't help but smile. All these months he had seen that kid as the final assurance of his release, and now, even thoughts of freedom didn't matter as his baby was placed in his arms wrapped in a white blanket. He was glad to be on his back, resting against soft pillows and as he brought his child to his chest, the baby rested a small cheek against its flat surface and he expected pain as his sore, red nipple was suckled, but feeding was surprisingly painless. Another surprise hit him as tears stung his eyes as he looked down at his child and realised for all his scheming, he deeply loved his baby.

“You have a son,” the doctor said, “He's eight pounds two ounces and healthy. Congratulations, Jeremiah.”

As the baby fed, Jeremiah Velaska cradled his newborn, his eyes locked with the baby who reminded him of his child's father.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Would you like me to call his father?” asked the doctor.

“No, I'll do that later,” he replied.

As the doctor left the room, Jeremiah smiled again as he looked into the eyes of his newborn son.

“ _I didn't expect to love you,”_ he whispered, _“But I do. All that pain I went through to get you here, it was worth it, little buddy. I think that's what I'll call you. Buddy. I like it, I don't care what your Father thinks. It's all up to me now, son. And no matter what he says when he sees you...”_ he paused to tenderly touch his child's cheek. His boy's skin had been affected by the chemicals that had changed his own appearance years before, Buddy's skin was a freakish, unnatural white and his lips were bright blood red, _“We knew your skin would be like mine because of the toxins in my blood,”_ he added, _“And that's okay, son. I think you're beautiful, I don't care what he thinks about anything any more. You're all mine...”_

 

Far away on the other side of the city, Barbara was curled on her bed, sobbing as pains stabbed through her body, little flickers that ran cold and deep, confirming the worst of her fears. She was barely pregnant, yet that life had not had time to even become a baby as the first signs of the inevitable started. She sat up, reached for her phone with a shaking hand and called Tabby. She didn't expect an answer after their angry exchange of words, but Tabby picked up the call right away.

“Barbara,” she said, “I'm not taking sides in this. I've decided to keep out of it until you decide to ask for my support _without_ dragging me into your quarrel -”

“Please come over,” Barbara said tearfully, “I'm losing the baby.”

There was a brief pause. In the background she heard her say something quickly to Nessa, then she spoke again.

“Where are you?”

“At home.”

“I'm coming over. You need to get to the hospital, I'll take you there. Try not to worry, you could be wrong about this.”

Barbara blinked away tears as another dull cramp flickered through her lower body.

“I'm not wrong.”

“I'm leaving now, I'll see you very soon!” Tabby promised.

Barbara put down the phone. She sat there alone and frightened, thought about calling Chris and then changed her mind – Oswald had been right, so had Tabby – he really didn't need to have any more pain than she had already inflicted, he had enough concerns about his health without the pain the flashbacks had caused... if she lost the baby, she would tell him afterwards...

 

Much later that evening, while the house was quiet, Chris and Oswald sat alone in the front room. Ed had gone up to bed for an early night saying he hoped to see him soon, as Jim had shot him a warning look – he got that he was excited about trying for a baby, but Chris was still feeling very down and had barely moved from the sofa since his fall earlier in the day. Jim had gone upstairs to check on the kids, then Hope had looked out of her doorway and asked for help with her homework. He was happy to oblige – these days seventeen year old Hope did most things independently and he was proud of her for that, but he still welcomed the chance to help when he could.

Now as they sat downstairs, it was just the two of them as Chris sat on the sofa next to his Dad, saying nothing as he stayed deep in thought. Oswald got up and limped over to the place where the booze was kept and poured two glasses, then return to his seat and set them down on the coffee table.

“Talk to me?”

Chris reached for the glass, toyed with it as he slowly rotated it, then he raised it to his lips, took a sip and put it down again.

“I was watching the kids play today and I kept thinking, I won't be much use to Lauren when I'm stuck in a wheelchair, twenty-four seven. I'm twenty one years old, I should be active, I should be taking her out, running around with the kids like you and Ed and Jim. I feel like I'm in the way of everyone's lives.”

He had made that statement so calmly, as if it was a fact, and his words had shocked Oswald.

“Chris, you are not a burden to any of us, we love you!” he exclaimed, “And that little girl of yours will always need her Dad – regardless of whether you're walking or in a chair, she will still need you!”

Chris slowly nodded.

“I guess the new baby will need me too,” he agreed, “But I'm through with Barbara, Dad. I've had enough. I've seen a side to her that I never want to see again.”

“I can't say I blame you for feeling that way,” he replied, “But I'm proud of you for being a responsible father. And you are a great dad, Chris. Never let your disability make you doubt that. I know you're falling more frequently and we have to expect bad news next week, but it doesn't mean there isn't something you can take that can delay the inevitable. Don't forget, I have a lot of power in this city, I can use my influence to help you get access to new drug trials -”

“No, I don't want that, Dad! It was a medication that did _this_ to me!”

Oswald fell silent for a moment. One of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life had nothing to do with his fight for power and control over the underworld back in the old days, even being shot by Ed and shoved into the Gotham river didn't come close - for Oswald, the hardest thing he had ever gone through was watching his child suffer, knowing there was nothing he could do to change it...

“You are in complete control of your decisions,” he reminded him, “We all respect that and no one will pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. But when you see the consultant on Monday, I am coming with you, because you need me there. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you have nothing to fear.”

Chris breathed a relieved sigh.

“Thanks, I do need you there,” he admitted, “I'm terrified.”

“You never have to be afraid,” Oswald reminded him, “I'm always here for you - as you will always be here for Lauren. Kids always need their fathers.”

Just then, Oswald's phone rang. He drew it from his pocket, saw it was Tabby and took the call – then wished he had never picked up the phone, because this was the worst news at the worst time...

“Oswald,” Tabby said, “I'm at the hospital with Barbara. She's going to be okay, bit unfortunately she miscarried. They're keeping her in tomorrow but she will probably be going home in a day or two. She's taken it very hard. I realise Chris will be very upset I'm sorry to be the one to tell you about this...” her voice started to break up, “I'm really upset too... that precious life, her baby, Christian's son or daughter, your grandchild...I'm so sorry, Oswald!”

Tabby sobbed quietly down the phone.

Oswald closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh and then he gathered his thoughts.

“Yes, it is a loss,” he told her, “and please extend my sincere condolences. I'll tell him what's happened. Please don't upset yourself, my dear. To happen this early, clearly there wouldn't have been time to make any kind of alternative plan.”

“I feel her pain and yours,” Tabby said tearfully, “I know this wasn't planned, but it's such a loss.”

“Just hang up the call now and support her,” Oswald said, “Be sure to let her know we are all sympathising with her. No one wanted this outcome.”

“I'll tell her that,” Tabby's voice softened, “And I'm thinking of you all.”

As the call ended, Oswald looked at Chris and saw he was staring at him, his eyes were filled with tears and he looked shattered. He had worked it out already...

“I'm so very sorry, son, Barbara lost the baby.”

Chris gave a sob and Oswald hugged him tightly as he wept on his shoulder.

He stayed with Chris for almost an hour as he talked with his tearful son, then he helped him up and together they made their way up the stairs and thankfully Chris had no trouble making his way up, and didn't fall again. Oswald walked him to his room, told him to get some sleep and then limped off towards the bedroom where Ed was waiting for him, yet to learn of the bad news.

 

Oswald went into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Ed was on the bed wearing nothing but his underwear and he smiled brightly as his eyes lit up at the sight of his husband standing there. Then he noticed his expression and his smile faded.

“What's wrong?”

He leaned heavy on his cane as he limped over to the bed and sat down.

“I got a call from Tabby. Barbara lost the baby. Chris was very upset.”

“Oh dear,” Ed said quietly, and for the briefest moment his hand shifted below his ribs to his implant as he reminded himself that he was not yet pregnant and miscarriage rates were extremely low for male birth.

“That's terrible,” he added.

“I know,” Oswald replied, “But what could I say? It's just one of those awful things that can happen in life, and none of us wanted this outcome.”

Just then, Oswald's phone rang again.

“What now?” he said, taking it from his pocket and expecting the caller to be Tabby once more. _But it wasn't Tabby. He didn't recognise the number..._

“Hello?”

“Oswald?” said the caller, “I know it's been years, but I really need to see you. I need some advice. I'm in a situation - and you're the only one I can trust who would understand.”

Oswald looked confused as he glanced to Ed, who was listening intently.

“Who is it?” Ed whispered.

Oswald shrugged.

“Your voice sounds familiar but I can't put a name to it,” he said, “Who am I speaking to?”

He listened. His eyes registered surprise as he looked at Ed once more, then he spoke again.

“Okay, you can come over to the house tomorrow morning... not too early, say ten am? I'll see you then, we can talk privately...”

The caller thanked him and then hung up.

Oswald put the phone down and looked back at Ed, surprise still reflecting in his gaze.

“Well, that was unexpected! I just got a call from someone we haven't seen for many years, not since the old days. And he was upset and he says he's got a problem and for some reason he thinks I'm the only one able to advise him!”

“Who is it?” Ed asked.

Oswald's reply came as a surprise – it had been many years since they had seen him, back in the old days...

“ _Bruce Wayne,”_ he replied.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Saturday morning. Kids waking early. Chris stumbling about trying to get showered and dressed as Jim called out and told him it was okay, he would take care of Lauren and Little Oz. Hope was up early too, because of Lauren and Little Oz making noise. Eddie was up and running down the hallway yelling he wanted to go to the park. Ed was up and dressed to help Jim with the kids, because Jim ended up helping Chris because his legs were unsteady again. _And Oswald slept through it all._

Hope and Jim got breakfast started, then Jim said maybe he and Hope should take Little Oz and Eddie to the park. Lauren wanted to go too. Ed saw the doubtful look on Christian's face.

“I'm not too confident about handling the car right now,” he said as he passed some milk to Lauren.

“I'll take Hope and Eddie and Little Oz,” Jim said, “And Ed can take you and Lauren.”

“I want to stay here,” Ed replied as he poured some coffee, “I want to find out what Bruce wants!”

“He wanted to speak to Oswald alone,” Jim reminded him, “It's probably a personal matter. I can't think why he would need his help?”

“Could be a business matter,” Ed replied, “Maybe he's got a good investment going and he thought of him.”

“After all these years?” Jim asked, as he felt this own curiosity and the natural detective in him start to kick back in.

“I'm definitely staying here to find out!” Ed told him, then he snatched up the coffee and headed for the door, “I'd better go up and wake sleeping beauty,” he added, “How the hell does Oswald manage to sleep through the noise every morning?”

Jim smiled as he shook his head.

“I don't have the answer to that!” he said.

As Ed left the room, Chris spoke up again.

“I'll stay here, just take Lauren,” he said.

Hope looked from Ed to her brother.

“I need to get a car,” she said, “And then I promise you Chris, I will take you and Lauren everywhere you need to go if you can't drive any more. I won't leave you stuck at home.”

“Thanks, Hope,” Chris said, then he fell silent as he thought again how he felt as if he was in the way of the rest of the family. Then Lauren spilled her milk and as Hope handed him a cloth he cleaned it up quickly, thankful to be able to do even the smallest things to help out, feeling slightly less useless than he had five minutes before.

 

Jim left in the car with the kids, and with Hope helping out, that morning at the park would be very easy to handle. Chris went back up to his room, insisting he would be fine on the stairs, but all the same, Ed watched him very carefully until he saw him reach the top and make his way to his room safely. Chris was having a good day, as far as his good days went lately, but he had been right not to take a chance with the car, everything was so uncertain until he saw the consultant on Monday, but Ed still felt deep sympathy for him, knowing he had wanted to be at the park with Lauren. But the time was moving on and now Ed's curiosity was burning :

_What did Bruce Wayne want?_

Ed checked the time then went up the stairs, heading for the bedroom.

“Are you up yet?” he asked as he entered the room, and then a look of annoyance came to his face. There was Oswald, crashed out grabbing another half an hour in bed...

“ _Oswald!”_

He woke sharply and sat up, his hair hanging in his sleepy eyes.

“What is it, Ed?”

“Get up!” Ed told him, “Bruce will be here in thirty minutes!”

Oswald gave a sigh and got out of bed, then headed for the shower.

“And hurry up!” Ed added, then he looked to the wardrobe where he kept all his old suits and a playful gleam came to his eyes as he let Riddler slide in and take over just a little more... He opened up the door, took out his green suit covered with question marks and laughed.

“This will bring back memories, Bruce!” he said as playfulness shone in his eyes.

 

Ed got changed and went downstairs. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

“Oswald!” Ed called as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, “Hurry up, I made some tea and put it in the front room. I'll just leave you and Bruce to talk.”

“No you won't Ed, you'll be listening at the door!”Oswald replied as he hurried down the stairs leaning on his cane.

Ed stared at him.

“What have you been doing up there for thirty minutes?”

“Shower, hair, the usual.”

Ed gave an exasperated sigh as he took in the sight of Oswald wrapped in a red silk robe.

“Bruce is here! Why don't you put something on?”

“It's Saturday, the kids are out, I'm relaxing!”

The doorbell rang again.

Ed shook his head and headed off to answer the door.

“Ed?

He glanced back. Now it was Oswald's turn to stare.

“ _Why_ are you wearing your old Riddler suit?”

He smiled.

“I thought it might bring back memories!”

“Yeah, it certainly will!” Oswald exclaimed, then he limped off towards the front room.

Ed went to the door and opened it up, flashing a smile to Bruce who stood there in a dark suit and looking rather troubled. In that moment he concluded although the years had gone by, he could still recognise him as the teenage boy he used to be. Right now, he looked rather lost and confused as Ed invited him in and closed the door behind him.

“It's been years!” Ed said warmly, “How are you?”

“I've been better,” Bruce replied, “Where's Oswald... and why are you dressed as Riddler, Ed?”

Ed stepped closer as a playful gleam came to his eyes.

“What do a chef who’s soon to bake a dinner roll and I, have in common?”

Bruce shook his head blankly. Ed threw back his jacket dramatically and placed his hand below his ribcage.

“I'm soon to have a bun in the oven!”

“You're... trying for a baby?”

“Yes!” he said proudly.

“Great,” Bruce replied without smiling, “I'm happy for you. Where's Oswald?”

“This way, Bruce,” he replied, “Follow me...”

Ed led him down to the front room, then opened up the door. Bruce went inside. Oswald shot Ed a look, and he reluctantly stepped out of the room and closed the door again.

 

Oswald smiled warmly.

“Bruce!” he said, “it's been years!” and as Bruce extended a hand, Oswald didn't move from the couch, instead he grasped his hand warmly and then let go again.

Bruce was staring. Oswald had certainly changed a lot since Hope's birth and turning his back on a life of crime and then becoming a city hero by outlawing black market implants... he was lounging across the sofa resting against plush cushions, wearing a silk robe. He had gained a little weight since the old days too, but that icy cold look that used to be in his gaze had long gone. His smile was as warm as the look in his eyes as he told him to take a seat. Bruce sat down on an armchair and looked across the short space that divided them, feeling awkward.

“So, you said I'm the only one who can help? I find that hard to believe, Bruce! I do hope this isn't about a crime because Edward and I changed our lives for the better many years ago, after Hope was born.”

Oswald sat up, then he reached for his tea and offered some to Bruce, who shook his head.

“This is a personal matter,” Bruce told him, “And you're the only one I can trust because you've had three kids of your own and maybe you can give me some perspective on this...”

Oswald set his tea down and shot him a look of surprise.

“Are you pregnant? Forgive me, but I always imagined you might one day be a father, not a birth daddy... perhaps I shouldn't assume, but I'm very good at spotting the kind of guys who want to carry the babies and the ones who want to father them -”

“No, Oswald, I'm not pregnant,” Bruce said, “But my lover is – was , he gave birth recently.”

Oswald studied his worried expression thoughtfully.

“Congratulations,” he said, “So you and your partner have a child, I don't see a problem?”

Bruce drew in a deep breath, looking into the eyes of Oswald Cobblepot, now Nygma, remembering he wasn't Penguin any more and his life really had changed for the better. He needed to hear this, no matter how hard it was to say it, because no one else could help...

“I started seeing this guy and we fell in love. At least, I think we did, I know I did... It wasn't easy. We have a difficult history and somehow, that turned to something else and then I found out he'd decided – without my knowledge – to have a fertility implant.”

Oswald had just sipped his tea again, then he set it down on the table.

“Oh,” he replied, “I see. Well, that wasn't a nice thing to do, in fact that was pretty low of him, but there are some guys out there, just like there are some women – who would do anything to trap someone as wealthy as you with the oldest trick in the book, Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head as he blinked away tears. Now he really was reminding Oswald of the young teen he used to be, and he looked so scared and alone...

“There's more?” he asked.

Bruce nodded.

“He was an inmate at Arkham asylum for a number of years. I started to visit him and things went from there, we became partners and then we used the right to private visits and then when he was told he was being considered for release, he used his right as a prisoner with release pending to get an implant fitted so he could have a baby. It took longer than he expected for the release to happen, I've since found out that's going to happen in the next ten days. He gave birth to a baby boy and called me and said, I have to support his release, and then he wants a luxury apartment, he wants big monthly payments to cover him and our son – and if I don't pay up, I don't get to see my kid.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

“Bruce, I don't doubt you loved this man - but he sounds like a gold digger. You'll just have to be strong about this and make him a reasonable offer for child support and if he still doesn't give you access, go through the courts.”

“I can't,” Bruce replied, “This is the problem, Oswald! If it became public knowledge that I was the father of his kid, Wayne Enterprises would lose all its business connections. No one would want to do business with me because of him! They'd never trust me again, I could lose everything!”

Oswald stared at him.

“I'm aware that Arkham has changed with the times and conditions have vastly improved, and they take all kinds of patients these days, Bruce! I'm sure who ever stole your heart isn't a monster?”

Bruce looked at him silently.

“Who is he, Bruce?” Oswald said in a hushed voice.

Bruce blinked away tears.

_“Jeremiah Velaska.”_

“You and Jeremiah?” Oswald was staring again, this news was still sinking in. One of the most feared criminals from the old days, had forged a bond with Bruce Wayne?

Bruce nodded as he quickly wiped his eyes.

“I thought we had an understanding, that this would never be public knowledge -”

“Bruce,” said Oswald, pausing to sip his tea, “If anyone at the asylum had leaked details to the media about notorious criminals and their partners, it would have been news anyway! Be thankful they have tight security!”

“About the baby,” Bruce said, “I didn't want him to have it. Jeremiah's still got toxins in his blood from that night I fought with him years ago at Ace Chemicals. He's had more surgeries than he can count to treat his burns and his scars. And when I first saw him, he looked like Jeremiah again. But he was told there was still a risk the baby could be affected. He had to take a lot of drugs to counteract the toxins reaching the implant, and he went through all of that because he said he wanted to keep my child. He sent me a picture of him...” he drew his phone from his pocket and his eyes filled with tears as he handed it to Oswald, who looked at the photo of the tiny baby, his skin deathly pale and his lips bright red, just like Jeremiah.

“It's not fair,” Bruce said tearfully, “Buddy's going grow up bullied because he looks like his father, hated because he's a Velaska....”

As Bruce wept, he had not realised Oswald had got up and limped over to him until he felt a gentle arm around his shoulder. Oswald was next to the armchair, leaning in, giving him a hug.

“Your boy is lovely,” he said kindly, handing the phone back to Bruce, “And yes, I can help you.”

Bruce looked at him tearfully, desperate to hear a solution.

“I can only speak from my own experience,” Oswald told him, “I have four children. I carried and gave birth to three of them myself. If Jeremiah knew he was going to be released, yes, maybe he did this to be certain he would get his freedom back, because to have a respected citizen as a partner and a baby too, is a great endorsement for his release. However, male birth is very painful. He would have known that before he did it. Don't believe for one moment that he doesn't have some feelings for you – and I'm telling you Bruce, he loves that child. I'm not defending him, I'm just speaking as a man who has carried and given birth to three kids of my own – and I used to be Penguin! Look at me now, see what having a family has done for me? Kids do change people.”

“But he's demanding money!”

Oswald limped over to the couch and sat back down.

“You definitely need some tea,” he replied, pouring tea from a china pot into a cup and sliding the saucer over to him, “Now listen, Bruce – you and Jeremiah have one hell of a past. There's a lot of resentment on his part over the chemical burns and that won't vanish overnight. That could be why he's saying these things to you....” he hesitated, cautiously considering how to ask a question that begged for an answer, “Just tell me this, Bruce – how the hell did he manage to trick you into getting him pregnant?”

Bruce shook his head.

“He was ready for me, he said he used too much lube because he was so excited.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he shook his head, looking at the young, successful, wealthy businessman Bruce Wayne and silently wondered if he was slightly dumb or if love had simply made him that way...

“If a guy is so wet he's like a highly aroused female, he's carrying a fertility implant , Bruce!”

“I didn't know that at the time!”

Then another thought came to mind

“And this was what, a brief affair?”

“No, Bruce answered quietly, “I was seeing him for six years.”

Oswald's eyes widened.

“Six years?”

“And I trusted him,” Bruce added.

Oswald finished his tea and sat back, pausing for thought.

“Have you confided in anyone else?”

Bruce blinked away more tears.

“I told Alfred. I mean, I told him when I found out about the baby. He said if Arkham thinks Jeremiah is safe to be released, then I should talk to him. He even said maybe he's changed, maybe I've changed him or the baby has changed him, he said Buddy is family and I need to find a way to deal with it - but I don't know what to do.”

“I think Alfred's right,” Oswald said, nodding to emphasise his point, “You have to lay the past to rest and handle this, Bruce. And Buddy is your baby and he's beautiful because he's your little boy. You mustn't fear what others will think about his appearance. I doubt you would stand for him being bullied when he's older, either.”

A look of strength came to his eyes as Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Ill never let harm come to my child.”

“Do you think Jeremiah will be a good birth Daddy?”

“When we quarrelled he said the baby was his key to freedom. But when I spoke to him on the phone after the birth he sounded like he didn't want to share him.”

Oswald smiled.

“Now we're getting somewhere! Bruce, he loves that kid and I would even go as far to say that he most likely loves you, too. He just can't admit how he feels about you. That's something you have to handle in your own way. As for his reputation, well, he's Jeremiah Velaska, and it could harm your business to be associated that closely with him because people in Gotham have a long memory. But this is also a chance for you to educate people and open their eyes to the truth – if he really is sane and safe for release. That would take a huge amount of courage, but I think you can do it, if that's how things really are. You have to try for the sake of your child.”

Bruce stayed silent as he thought about his secret life as Batman. When he was the bat, he feared no one. But this – it was a different situation entirely.

“You can do this,” Oswald said softly, “I know you, Bruce. You're a good person. Maybe that's why Jeremiah chose you, because you're what he needs now.”

“And if you're wrong about this?”

“Then you will have to be tough about it and drag him through the court for access and at least if you go through legal channels, he won't be able to make extortionate demands for payments. And yes, it probably will affect your business but it's going to do that either way and it's something you have to rise above.”

Bruce got up and so did Oswald, and as Bruce thanked him, Oswald was surprised that Bruce didn't shake his hand, instead, he gave him a brief hug. As he stepped back, at last he managed to smile.

“You've been a lot of help today,” he said, “I'll always be grateful, Oswald. And some day when this mess is sorted out, maybe my son could come over and meet your kids?”

“That would be a wonderful idea,” he promised.

Oswald smiled warmly and seeing such kindness in his eyes made Bruce think back to the old days – if Oswald could change this much from Penguin to the man he was today, surely there was hope for Jeremiah...

Just then, the door opened and Ed walked in. As he joined them, he had a look in his eyes that said there was certainly more than a hint of Riddler within him that was very much alive. He flashed a smile at Bruce.

“I came to ask if you needed more tea and I accidentally happened to overhear your _entire_ conversation!” he exclaimed as Oswald shot him a glare, and Ed laughed, “So Bruce, you got caught by the oldest trap in the book by Jeremiah?” he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer, “My advice to you differs slightly from Oswald's. He's Jeremiah Velaska! Get the hell away from him! You don't even know that child is yours, anyone could be the father, he had the implant fitted in Arkham, how many people in that place would love to say they've fucked a Velaska?”

Bruce stared at him in disbelief.

“I know Buddy is mine -”

“Listen,” Ed continued, taking his hand off his shoulder, “Don't let this guy screw up your life! Don't pay him anything! He won't let you see the baby if you don't pay? Fine! Leave him out there alone, with no support. Give it a year and Jeremiah will just be the crazy, bitter clown faced guy pushing his kid down the street in a second hand stroller, who is already knocked up again by some other guy he's dumped already, who goes back to his shabby little apartment to sit the kid in front of the TV while he downs a bottle of cheap wine he's kept chilled in his crappy kitchen, and somewhere on that kitchen wall he's probably got the words _Live Laugh Love_ , too! I can see his future SO clearly!”

Bruce looked at him, shaking his head.

“I know the baby is mine, Ed. I get what you're trying to say, but all I care about is seeing my son.”

Ed's smile faded.

“Oh, I see. Well, if you're sure the baby is yours, I guess you'd better follow Oswald's advice.”

“It was nice to see you today Bruce,” Oswald added, casting Ed a brief look of annoyance, then he led Bruce back up to the front door and opened it.

“If you need more advice, you know where I am, don't hesitate to get in touch.”

Bruce shook his hand as they exchanged a warm smile.

“Thanks,” Bruce told him, “I really appreciated your help today, Oswald.”

“Any time,” Oswald replied.

Then Bruce walked over to his car, got in and drove away. As Oswald closed the door he turned angrily to Ed.

“You happened to overhear the entire conversation? I can't believe you said that!”

“But I have an opinion too – and I think Velaska is using him.”

“I disagree,” Oswald replied, “I think maybe there are genuine feelings between the two of them – it's just that there's a lot of anger over the past, too. It can't be an easy situation.”

“You just like to be an old romantic,” Ed leaned in and kissed his cheek, “You think that if you want to, Oswald. But I don't see it that way. If it was me, I would have walked away long ago. No one should get involved with Jeremiah, it can only end badly.”

 

The weekend went by too quickly.

When Monday came around, Oswald and Chris left together for the hospital. Chris had been a nervous wreck since the day before, and by the time they got there, he was shaking.

The appointment lasted an hour. The doctor looked at his scan results and as he explained the facts, Chris sat there in stunned silence.

_The spinal damage was progressive._

_He had six months to a year at the most, and he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life._

_There was no surgery or medication that could change it._

_They could do nothing for him._

Oswald had looked at his son, waiting for a reaction, but there was nothing, and that was worrying. Then they left the hospital and returned to the place where the car was parked and Oswald unlocked the car and Chris got in the passenger seat and Oswald took the driver's side. As he closed the door, now the world was shut out, Chris turned to him with tears in his eyes.

“I can't live like that, Dad!” he said tearfully, and as he started to sob, Oswald pulled his son into a tight embrace.

“I don't want be in a wheelchair!” Chris wept, “I can't look after Lauren, I won't be able to do anything like I used to, I can't even drive my fucking car! I can't deal with this!”

He raised his head from his Dad's shoulder and drew in several gasps of air as more tears ran down his face.

 _“I want to die!”_ he wept.

Oswald gripped his shoulders tightly as he held him in his gaze.

“No you don't, you have Lauren to live for,” he reminded him, “And we all love you so very much!”

That was when the idea came to him. There was no other way... He drew back from his tearful son and looked into his eyes.

“You won't get worse,” he vowed, “I know a doctor who can help you, his name is Hugo Strange... I don't know where he is, but I will find him, and he will be able to help!”

Finally he saw a spark of hope in his son's eyes.

“Is this the guy who used to do the experiments?” he asked.

“He can do a lot of things,” Oswald promised him, “I heard he had a medical practise here in Gotham a few years back – but he moved away from the city a long time ago, no one knows where he lives now. But I do know he used to be a friend of your mother's.”

Chris wiped his eyes.

“I remember she mentioned him once or twice while I was living at home – I think he helped her formulate some of her products when she first launched her company, but that was a few years back. I don't know if she's still in touch with him.”

“Then the first thing I'll do when we get home is call your mother,” Oswald told him, “And if she can't help, I'll hire a private investigator to track him down. We will do this, son, I promise!”

Chris pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to him.

“In case you need it,” he reminded him, “Reggie Raine is a private eye...”

 

When they returned home, Jim took one look at Chris and saw his red eyes and his tear stained face and he gave him a hug. As he started to cry again, Ed joined them, and as he spoke softly to Chris, he let go of Jim and hugged his stepfather tightly.

“It's going to be okay,” Ed promised, casting a glance to Oswald.

“Yes it will be,” Oswald replied as determination burned in his eyes, “I will find a cure for Chris. I'm going to track down Hugo Strange!”

Then he limped off toward his study as Ed and Jim exchanged a surprised glance:

Hugo Strange? That was a name neither of them had heard mentioned for a very long time...

 

While Ed and Jim did their best to talk with Chris and help him calm down, Oswald sat in his study with a stiff drink and made a call to Bridgit Pike. She accepted the call at her desk in her office looking her usual flawless self with just a hint of impatience in her eyes.

“Oswald,” she exclaimed, “What a time to call me, I'm about to go into a board meeting, and then I have some calls to make about a promo for my latest product -”

“Chris had bad news today.”

She fell silent.

“The specialist said his spinal damage is progressive. He's got a few more months and then he's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It could be confined to his legs, or it might end up as paralysis from the waist down. We don't know until it happens.”

All thoughts of her working day had just vanished on hearing those words.

“I'll speak to Chris. Then I'll make some enquiries, find out if there's any kind of treatment he can try -”

“No, Bridgit,” Oswald said, “There are no treatment options left, at least, not conventional ones. That's why I need to find Hugo Strange, he might be able to help.”

Bridgit stared at him.

“ Hugo Strange? You... you want to find Hugo?”

Oswald stared back at her. In an instant, confident, fierce Bridgit Pike had become like a deer caught in headlights... He was instantly suspicious.

“Yes Bridgit, we need to find him because no one else can help our son!”

“I...I don't where he is... I could ask around, maybe see if I can get a message to him, get him to contact you, if I can find him, don't look for him, leave it to me.”

She was a nervous wreck all of a sudden.

“This is about our son!” Oswald exclaimed, “What's the big deal about only you contacting Strange? I need to find him fast, Chris is getting worse by the day!”

“Leave it with me. I'll track him down.”

Oswald changed tactic, forcing a smile.

“Of course, I'll leave it in your capable hands, my dear,” he said, “It's been a stressful day, I'm sorry for getting so worked up.”

“Give me a few weeks,” she said “I haven't spoken to him for several years but I'm sure I can find him, we need to do this for Chris.”

“Yes, we do,” Oswald agreed, “And I'd better let you get on and attend that business meeting now.”

“Oh yes... the meeting. Okay, Oswald. I'll be in touch.”

She ended the call. Oswald sat there for a moment, looking at the screen as his suspicions grew... What the hell was Bridgit hiding, why didn't she want him to find Strange, why did she insist on doing it for him? But none of that mattered. He wasn't prepared to wait weeks, Chris was losing hope. He needed help fast. Oswald drew the card from his pocket and made a call to Reggie Raine, private investigator. She told him she was working on a case today, but would come over to the house tomorrow. Oswald thanked her and ended the call, then he stayed in his study a while longer finishing that drink as he thought again about the sudden change in Bridgit... Why was she so nervous at the thought of him tracking down Hugo Strange? He felt sure he would find out soon enough, when Reggie looked into it...

 

As Barbara Kean drove over to the Van Dahl estate, she knew she was taking a chance, driving after more than a few glasses of wine, but since returning home after losing the baby, home to loneliness and despair and the absence of Chris as a reminder that her life was ruined, her sadness had turned to anger. Tabby had left and she said she would call her later. That had left her with just a bottle for company and as she sat there drinking the contents, she thought about how she had been left alone with the baby, how Chris had refused to carry it, how Oswald had told her to leave his son alone... Now she was in a rage as she got out of the car, stumbled in her high heels before slamming the door shut, then she went up to the front door of the Van Dahl mansion and hammered on it.

The older kids were still at school. Chris was resting upstairs and Lauren was having her afternoon nap in the nursery. Oswald was thinking about going up to check on his son – it scared him how low he felt after the news from the specialist – but then someone had hammered on the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Ed asked as he came out of the front room and headed up the hallway. Jim had heard the sound from the kitchen as he prepared a snack for Little Oz, who was pushing Eddie's old toy truck about the room, and as he hurried out, she toddled after him.

Oswald opened the door to a drunken, angry Barbara.

“Where's Chris?” she demanded loudly.

Oswald glared at her, taking a step outside as he leaned hard on his cane

“Chris had bad news today, he doesn't need you turning up like this! Get off my property!”

Barbara took a look at Jim standing there in the doorway, then Ed joined Oswald outside as Jim followed. She stepped back and then looked up as Chris opened his bedroom window.

“Not today Barbara! Just leave me alone!”

Little Oz toddled out and stood next to her father, looking up, then looking to Barbara. Jim had not realised his daughter was standing there, neither had Oswald or Ed as they watched drunken Barbara launch into a rant.

 _“You left me alone to lose that baby, Chris!”_ she yelled as tears filled her eyes, _“I hate you!”_

“Want me to call the cops?” Jim offered.

“I can handle this,” Oswald said darkly, glaring at Barbara.

“Leave my son alone or you will live to regret it!” he said, “Now get back in the car and leave!”

“And don't drive too carefully in your drunken state!” Ed told her with a smile.

She looked from Ed to Oswald, rage burning in her eyes, and then she gave into the urge to spew pure venom.

 _“Your son left me to lose my baby!”_ she yelled, then she looked up at the house, _“It's all your fault, Chris!”_

Oswald stepped closer, sliding ever nearer to the point of giving into his rage.

“My son is very unwell. If you upset him, I will kill you!” he said darkly.

Now he was up close to her, leaning in, and she just looked back at him with fury in her eyes.

“I've just realised why Tabby took your side in all this, Oswald!” she exclaimed, _“It's because she SLEPT with you all those years ago!”_

Oswald's jaw dropped as shock registered in his eyes. She turned to Ed, who stared from his husband to Barbara in disbelief.

“What the hell are you talking about, Barbara?”

“Ed, it's nothing, she's lying!”

Oswald had sounded way too nervous for this to be _nothing_ ... Ed glared at Barbara, who continued:

“Remember back in the days before Oswald had the black market implant, when you and him were not getting along and he went missing for weeks? He was with Tabby! He was fucking her in a dirty, run down trailer, fucking her into submission, bending her to his will! That's why she's changed so much, Ed! She killed his mother, yet he STILL fucked her! And when he was in ICU after that implant ruptured, she sent me to give him the message, Tabby loves you! Now you know everything. At least, that's all I know. If you want to know more about Tabby and her Fifty Shades of Oswald adventure, I suggest you ask her , because you won't get the truth out of him! ” she pointed an accusing finger at Oswald. He looked in horror at Ed, who saw guilt in his eyes as the realisation hit him hard: _Barbara wasn't lying..._

“I can explain, Ed -”

“Shut up, Oswald!” he snapped, and turned away and went back inside as tears of anger filled his eyes.

“Are you happy now, you spiteful bitch?” Oswald raged.

She looked up at the house. Chris was still leaning out of the window.

“Our baby is dead because of you!” she yelled.

“No, it was a miscarriage, nothing could have changed it!” Chris yelled back, “Now fuck off Barbara, and fuck you!” He flipped a middle finger at her and slammed the window shut.

“Fuck off!” said Little Oz, flipping a middle finger at Barbara as she copied Chris. Jim scooped her up as he glared at Barbara.

“Come on, Oz, let's go back inside.”

Murder shone in Oswald's gaze.

“Get off my property or I'm fetching my shotgun,” he vowed.

“I was going anyway!” she said bitterly, “There's no reason to stay, my work here is done!”

Then she stumbled over to her car, got in and started up the engine and took off as tires squealed and she sped off towards the open gates.

 

Oswald turned back to the house feeling as if a bomb had just gone off. It had been bad enough that Barbara had vented her anger on Chris, but to tell Ed about him and Tabby after all these years?

He went back inside and closed the front door. He could hear Jim talking to Little Oz in the next room as he patiently said:

_“We don't use the F word. And don't flip your middle finger...”_

_“But Chris did it -”_

_“Chris was very angry and upset and he didn't see you standing there. You mustn't do that again, okay?”_

Oswald felt comforted by Jim's gentle tone as he corrected Little Oz. Then as he became aware of the sensation of furious eyes burning into him, he turned to see Ed stood by the stairway, tears of anger in his eyes as he looked accusingly at him.

 _“You slept with Tabitha behind my back?”_ he said in disgust, _“Tabitha Galavan, your Mother's killer? What the fuck, Oswald? And why would you do that to ME?”_

Ed was shaking with rage as tears spilled down his face. Oswald looked back at him with wide eyes, getting the terrible feeling that nothing he could say could put this situation right:

_Barbara had come to the house determined to cause damage, and she had certainly succeeded..._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a WARNING for this chapter:  
> Contains a suicide attempt.

Chapter 5

 

As Ed glared at Oswald, his temper spilled over.

 _“How could you do that me?”_ he yelled and lunged at Oswald, who crashed into the wall as Ed raised his fist and Oswald raised his cane to block a blow to his face.

Jim had heard the yelling and left Little Oz in the front room, running out to the hallway as Oswald's cane clattered to the floor and he lashed out at Ed, who caught a blow to his cheek as he slammed a fist into Oswald's eye and the force of it bounced his head off the wall. Then as Oswald staggered sideways, Ed's arm was pulled painfully behind his back and then he was kicked to his knees and as Oswald blinked and his head stopped spinning, he saw Jim had floored Ed, he had him face down with an arm pinned behind his back as he jammed a knee into his lower back.

“Don't you EVER hit Oswald again!” he snarled, as Ed gave a yell and Jim twisted his arm harder.

“Jim, stop!”

He looked up at Oswald, who stood there with his right eye growing red from the blow, he was tearfully pleading as he reached for Jim's arm.

“Let go, stop hurting him, Jim! He's got an implant, he might be pregnant!”

One hearing that reminder, Jim let go and got up as Ed fell limp to the floor, sobbing hard.

“He slept with Tabby!” Ed said tearfully as he struggled to picked himself up, “Didn't you hear what Barbara said?”

“It was before we were married!” Oswald exclaimed, “By the time I was with her, you'd already been there and she was pregnant with Nessa! We just didn't know about each other because we didn't talk about it!”

Ed stared at him.

“This was back in the days when...”

“When you fucking beat me black and blue, remember those days, Ed?” Oswald cried bitterly, “ THAT fight that almost finished us?”

Suddenly Jim felt in the way. This conversation was about stuff that had nothing to do with him, and to hear it all unfold like this was a shock.

“I took off because we had a fight,” Oswald reminded him, “Tabby left town with me. We ended up getting closer and I don't regret it because I forgave her and she was truly remorseful for killing my Mother! Nothing bad happened, Ed, something good came of it! Look how much she's changed, how much I've changed too! It was about forgiveness! ”

Ed and Oswald were both tearful, both angry and hurting as they stood there facing each other.

“Why didn't you tell me about this years ago?” Ed demanded.

“The same reason you didn't tell me you were Nessa's father – fear of causing pain , Ed!”

Jim stepped closer, taking up the gap between them to ensure they didn't clash again.

“And this happened before you were married. And if you fight over it, you're giving Barbara exactly what she wants!” he said.

They exchanged a glance. Barbara. The cause of all this ... Jim was making a lot of sense.

“Remember when you told me you were Nessa's father?” Oswald said as he limped heavily without his cane, shifting closer to Ed, “And I instantly forgave you? Do you recall that, back when I was pregnant with Eddie?” his voice began to break up as emotion took over.

Ed nodded, blinking away his own tears.

“So please, Edward – forgive me as I forgave you. This is all stuff that happened before we were married, before I had the black market implant, before Hope's birth... it was so long ago, we were different people back then!”

Ed's temper had melted away as he stood there looking tearfully down at Oswald, then he reached up, gently touching his face, stroking the bruise coming up close to his eye.

“I've done some terrible things to you,” he said tearfully, “And it is unforgivable... But first you slept with Jim behind my back, I know that's in the past now, I know everything is different between the three of us now,” he glanced at Jim, then he looked into Oswald's eyes once more, “But now I find out before Jim, you fucked Tabitha! Not once, but many times over many days...I made one mistake, Oswald, one! And that was Riddler out of control, it wasn't even me and him agreeing to do it! And here you are, screwing around behind my back...” a tear ran from his eye as he stroked Oswald's face, “Why did I make this mistake of falling in love with such a little slut?”

“Don't call him that!” Jim warned him as he stepped closer.

Ed gave a sob.

“I'm just wondering what else I don't know, and what else you don't know, Jim. We think we know him, but do we?”

Oswald's jaw dropped as he stared at Ed.

“No, I swear there's no one else, there's nothing else you don't know!” he insisted.

Ed shook his head as he stepped back.

“I don't know what to believe any more, and I need to get out of here for a while.”

“Ed, wait -”

“No, Oswald, I'm going.”

Ed opened the front door and left before Oswald could follow, closing it heavily behind him. Oswald turned tearfully to Jim, who felt caught in the middle and at that moment, wanted nothing more than to change the locks, take Oswald in his arms and carry him up to bed, and kiss every trace of Ed's fist away from his face.

“Please, Jim!” he begged, “Go after him, make him come back!”

“No, I'm staying here, you're hurt.”

“He's off his meds,” Oswald reminded him.

“Shit,” Jim muttered under his breath, then as Little Oz ran up the hallway towards them, he made his decision: Of course Ed had gone crazy over this. He wasn't on his medication. Of course he was behaving like the old days... He knew he needed to go after him. Jim grabbed Oswald's cane from the floor and handed it back to him.

“Look after Little Oz – and put some ice on that bruise.”

Then he left the house, breaking into a run as he saw Ed heading for the open gates. As Oswald closed the door, he heard Chris call to him.

“I'm sorry, Dad,” he said quietly as he stood at the top of the stairway looking down, “This is all my fault.”

“No, it's not,” Oswald insisted, “This was Barbara doing her worst, because she's angry and grieving and feeling bitter. Please go and get some rest, son. Spend some time with Lauren.”

“She's still asleep, I just checked on her.”

Chris looked pale and tired as he leaned heavy on his cane.

“I love you, Dad,” he said.

“I love you too, son, please don't worry about me and Ed.”

Chris looked at his Dad for a moment, then turned away and limped slowly back to his room. Then Little Oz looked up at her Daddy and saw the bruise on his face.

“Daddy's eye hurt?” she said.

He took her by the hand, turning back towards the route that led to the kitchen.

“Yes, “ Oswald agreed, “I did hurt my eye.”

“How?” she asked.

“I walked into a door. Uncle Ed got hurt too.”

“How?” she asked again.

“He... walked into me,” Oswald replied, “Now, let's go to the kitchen, I need to put some ice on my eye!”

 

Upstairs, Chris was alone in his room. He sat there in silence as he thought about the fight that had happened downstairs, because of Barbara – because of him, because he had dated her, and he felt responsible for all of it. She had said it was all his fault. She had said he had let their baby die. And he didn't want to limp around for another six months as his falls got heavier and more painful, to end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He was twenty-one. He might have a long life. A long life stuck in a wheelchair...

He had already seen Lauren for the last time as she lay sleeping, and as he had kissed her goodbye she had briefly woken and he had told her to go back to sleep. Chris sat on his bed, guessed there was no point leaving a note because it was obvious why he was doing this. Then he swallowed down a whole bottle of painkillers with a glass of water and laid back and closed his eyes.

 

As Jim caught up with Ed, he was almost at the gates of the estate.

“Ed!” he yelled, then as Ed turned back and stopped walking, Jim gratefully caught up with him, pausing to catch his breath.

“Don't walk out on Oswald. He loves you.”

Hurt reflected in Ed's eyes.

“I know that.”

“And he needs you, Ed! He didn't cheat on you while you were married, this was back in the old days, the two of you were barely together back then! He can forgive you for fathering Nessa, you should forgive him for this!”

“I'm trying,” Ed said quietly as he looked back towards the house, “But he's done this to me with you, then with her -”

“And the three of us have a life together now,” Jim reminded him, “And I love you both.”

Surprise registered in Ed's gaze.

“You don't have to be nice to me, I just hit Oswald.”

“You're off your meds because of the implant, it would have made the impact of what Barbara said so much harder to deal with. Oswald knows this.”

Ed drew in a deep breath and as he met Jim's gaze, pain reflected in his eyes.

“I didn't mean to hit him, I just lost it... maybe I'm too crazy to have his baby, maybe I don't deserve this implant...”

“Think back to when Hope was born,” Jim told him, and those words brought back a flood of absolute heartbreak as Ed gave a sob.

“Think about that day when you nearly lost him. If you have to, think about it every time you think you might get mad at him, just remember how close you came to losing him! Maybe that will be enough to control your rage. I won't ever let you treat him like that again, Ed!”

“I won't do this again, even if he tells me he's slept with others -”

“He hasn't!” Jim insisted, “But even if he had, what fucking right do you have to hit him for it? You lost it over something that happened years ago. It's in the past, leave it there! And don't be cruel to Tabby over this either! She's a part of this family, the mother of your child! If you fall out with her over this, it's not fair on Nessa!”

Ed nodded.

“I won't vent my rage,” he said as he blinked away tears, “But I don't doubt it will be awkward. Barbara's bound to tell her what she's done and then I guess Tabby will have to choose whose side she's on. I can't see her turning her back on her oldest friend.”

“Don't make this about sides,” Jim said.

Ed stood there silent for a moment, then as he met his gaze, he gave another sob.

“I can't forgive myself for hitting Oswald!”

As he crumbled, Jim wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ed sobbed again, clinging to him as he wept.

“Just go back in there and tell him you love him, let him know how sorry you are,” Jim said, then his voice softened, “Remember how scared you were for Oswald when he was pregnant with Eddie? I was there for you then, I'm still here for you now. I know it's an emotional time, I'll keep us all together,” then he gave him a tight squeeze and let go again.

Ed wiped his eyes and turned back towards the house.

“I hate myself when I'm off the meds. Even on the lower dose it does little to help. But I can't blame Riddler for this. It was me lashing out because I didn't stop and think. And I don't think I can forgive myself for that.”

They were walking back towards the house now.

“Oswald's putting some ice on his eye,” Jim said as they neared the entrance, “Maybe you should do the same, that's a hell of a bruise on your cheek.”

“Because he hit me back and it was no more than I deserve,” Ed replied, then they entered the house once more.

 

Oswald had heard the front door, and as he hurried up the hallway, Ed's eyes filled with tears.

“I'm sorry!”

Oswald's bruise was looking considerably less noticeable than Ed's and as Oswald reached him, he couldn't help the small gleam of satisfaction that came to his eyes on seeing the swelling on Ed's cheek.

“Looks like you came off worse than I did!”

“And I'm sorry!” Ed repeated.

Oswald stiffened as he leaned hard on his cane.

“Prove it, Edward Nygma!” he said sharply.

“Don't start again...” Jim muttered.

Just then a small hand tugged at Oswald's jacket. He looked down to see Lauren standing there.

“Where did Daddy go?” she asked.

Oswald looked to Jim and Ed who exchanged a glance, as Ed shook his head and Jim looked blankly back at him.

“We didn't see him go anywhere, we've been outside the whole time,” Jim said.

Oswald looked back down at Lauren.

“Daddy is upstairs.”

Her wide eyes met his gaze as she said something that sent a chill through his blood. It was a moment he would never forget, and something that was about to be etched on their memories never to be forgotten:

_“Daddy said bye bye.”_

Oswald looked up the stairway as a cold sense of dread washed over him, it was pure instinct for his child as he shot Jim and Ed and fearful glance.

“He said he wanted to die!”

“Chris?” Ed yelled.

And no reply came back.

Oswald was already limping up the stairs quickly, ignoring the pain in his damaged leg as Ed hurried after him. Then as Little Oz ran up to join Lauren, Jim looked down at the kids, knowing he couldn't leave them to run around and he certainly couldn't take them upstairs right now - because he didn't know what they might see. He was ready to call an ambulance, he was listening for a shout for help, as he led the kids through to the front room and sat them down in front of the TV, then hastily fetched juice and snacks from the kitchen.

“Stay here,” he said, “I just have to go upstairs for a minute...” then he hurried from the room.

 

Upstairs, Oswald had made it to his son's room first, and gone in and said his name and got no response as Chris lay on his bed, eyes closed and still as death. He fell to his knees and shook him and yelled his name in panic. Then he saw the empty pill bottle.

 _“Chris!”_ he cried I alarm, _“No, no, don't do this, no!”_

Then he was being shoved aside by Ed.

“How long was he up here alone since you last saw him?”

Oswald shook his head, his mind in a panic as he struggled to think.

“Ten minutes?”

Ed checked the bottle, then he turned Chris on his side, opened his mouth and shoved his fingers down his throat.

Chris coughed, then gagged and gagged again as Ed repeated the movement, two fingers down the back of his throat, as a cascade of vomit shot out on to the pillow and the bedding and covered it with puke and barely dissolved pills. Chris coughed and gagged again and fought to breathe and trued to push him away.

“Not yet,” Ed said, and forced him to gag again as the last of the vomit came up. Now Chris was leaning over the side of the bed, gasping for air and crying as he coughed and spat puke from his mouth.

 _“Sorry...”_ he gasped, coughing again as Oswald, who had always take great care of his costly suits, for once didn't give a damn about stains as he rubbed his son's back and held him close, as vomit soaked his clothing.

Ed cast a glance at the pills mixed in with the puke.

“He's okay,” he said, “When I worked with forensics I've seen the stomach contents of enough suicides to know the difference between a fatal overdose and throwing it all up in time. He's been lucky.”

Chris was still coughing and breathless as he raised his head.

 _“_ I'm so sorry!” he said again, and started to cry.

Oswald sat on the bed and reached for him, cradling him in his arms, rocking him gently as he sobbed.

“It's okay,” he said as his shaking hand stroked his sons hair, “No one is mad at you, Chris. But we all love you so much, don't you ever do something like this again, do you understand me?”

Chris sobbed harder.

“I'm so scared...”

Oswald gently took hold of his face, forcing him to look up at him.

“You will be okay,” he said, “You will be just fine. I will find Strange and he will cure you, he will fix your back and you won't be paralysed. I swear to you, it will be alright. Please believe me! ”

As he let go, Chris gave a small nod then he reached for his Dad, clinging to him tightly, feeling safe in his arms as he cried again.

Jim reached the open doorway and guessed at a glance what had happened: Chris was on the bed, crying in Oswald's arms. There was vomit and medication all over the pillow and the blanket, where Chris had taken a week's supply of pain meds. Ed's hand was covered in puke from inducing vomiting. As Ed turned to the door he looked in disgust at his hand.

“I need to get cleaned up!” he said, “Don't worry about Chris – I got to him in time,” then he hurried off to the bathroom to wash away the vomit.

Chris was calming down now, weeping quietly as Oswald held him.

“Ed saved him,” he said, looking tearfully up at Jim, “he saved my precious son!”

“He should still go to a hospital, just to be sure he's okay, he might still be at risk,” Jim said quietly, “We have to keep him safe, Oswald.”

Oswald looked up at him as he carried on gently rocking his son as he clung to him.

“No, no Jim,” he replied, speaking calmly as he stroked Christian's hair, “No hospital. They'll say he's crazy and put him in Arkham. I don't care how much that place has changed, I was tortured there many years ago. My son is staying right here, with me. I will watch over him and keep him safe. He just wants to escape his fears and he did it in a very stupid way - but that's understandable. He has nothing to fear now.”

Then Jim watched as Oswald pulled his son closer, not caring that he was covered in his vomit as he placed a kiss in his hair.

“It's okay, son,” Oswald said softly, “Daddy's here, I'll keep you safe...”

Jim saw a look of fierce protectiveness in his eyes and knew at once Chris would not be going anywhere. He silently hoped Oswald was right that Chris wouldn't try anything else, because he was determined to get him through this crisis himself, without involving anyone else...

“At least let me change the sheets,” he offered.

“You can do that later,” Oswald said, “I'm going to sit here with Chris until he feels able to get up. Then you can clean up in here. Chris will not be sleeping in here tonight. I will take my boy in with me, and watch over him. Just go back downstairs and look after the kids, Jim. And Tabby will be bringing Hope and Eddie home soon. Please say nothing to her.”

“Nothing about Barbara?” he asked.

“Nothing, about anything,” Oswald replied, “What happened here today with Chris does not leave the walls of this house, Jim.”

Jim nodded. Clearly, Oswald was determined to handle this his way.

“And if Hope asks questions, you tell her Chris is sick and he's been puking. Let her we think he's got a bug. Tell Eddie the same thing.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed.

Then Oswald supported his son as he raised his head and met his gaze.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked gently.

Chris nodded.

“I'm so sorry, Dad... I shouldn't have done it,” he said weakly.

“And it's okay now,” Oswald promised him, “You're going to be just fine, Chris...”

As he held him protectively, Jim looked on, saying nothing as he hoped he was right. Then he heard Tabby pull up outside and he left the room, hurrying down the stairs before Ed got there, and opened up the door.

 

“Hi Jim!” Tabby said with a warm smile.

“This isn't a good time,” he told her as Hope and Eddie went inside, then he looked back and called to them both.

“Keep away from Chris, he's got a bug, he's throwing up everywhere!”

“Is he okay?” asked Hope.

“He will be, just leave him alone for a couple of days – you too, Eddie.”

Eddie nodded, then he ran off down the hallway as Hope followed him, telling him not to run.

“Is Chris going to be alright?” Jim saw concern in her eyes.

“Yeah, he's just feeling a little rough right now, Oswald's upstairs with him, making sure he's okay.”

“Tell him I hope Chris feels better soon,” she said, and then she left and as she got in her car and drove away, Jim breathed a deep sigh of relief. At least Ed hadn't stormed up to the door getting confrontational...As he closed the front door and turned away, he saw Ed standing there.

“See?” he said, “I didn't say a word. It's in the past. Now I'm going to watch the kids while you help Oswald. Be sure to tell him I'll bring him some tea in a little while.”

Jim nodded.

“I'll tell him that.”

“And tell him I'll be up to talk to him as soon as Chris feels better,” he added.

Jim smiled.

“I think he'll be glad to hear that,” he told him.

 

Later that night, while Oswald was watching over his son as he slept in the main bedroom and he sat on top of the covers beside him, Ed and Jim were downstairs, reflecting on a hard day.

“I'm glad of your support,” Ed said as he went over to the fireplace and joined him.

Jim had been looking thoughtfully down into the flickering flames. He turned to Ed and smiled.

“You saved Chris today.”

“I only did what anyone else would have done,” Ed replied, “And the memory of his puke on my hand will unfortunately linger - but at least he's still with us.”

“And I meant what I said,” Jim told him, “I helped you when Oswald was pregnant with Eddie, I'll help you now. If you need any support, you come to me.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Ed told him as gratitude shone in his eyes, and the two men briefly hugged. Then Jim offered to make more coffee and left the room, feeling happier to know that he had Ed had reached an understanding at last.

 

Upstairs, Chris was in bed as Oswald lay on top of the covers, and the lamp was on and Chris was talking quietly.

“I can't blame anyone for this,” he said, “Barbara yelling at me, that didn't help. The things she said...” pain reflected in his eyes, “But I think the worst was the hospital, Dad. When they told me I'll be in the wheelchair for the rest of my life, that was when I panicked.”

“And you don't have to worry about that now,” Oswald reminded him. Then as he looked into his eyes, his gaze hardened.

“Swear to me you will never do anything so terrible again!”

“I swear,” Chris said, “I won't ever be that stupid again, Dad.”

Oswald placed a hand on his cheek as love and concern softened his gaze.

“I love you, son. And Lauren needs you. If you died today, can you imagine what her life would have been like? Her last memory of you being Daddy saying bye bye and then going off and swallowing pills? You have to think of her - she comes first in your life, always! Kids always come first, no matter what else is happening or how you feel – they are priority.”

Chris nodded.

“I know you're right, Dad.”

“Get some sleep now,” he told him, then he turned out the light and as Chris lay there resting, Oswald listened, comforted by the sound of his son's breathing, a constant and comforting reminder he needed that today, something terrible had been averted...

 

The next day, while Chris rested in bed at Oswald's insistence, a visitor came to the house. As Oswald opened the door and she greeted him with a smile, he smiled back at Reggie Raine, who introduced herself and shook his hand.

“It's not every day I get to meet the man who outlawed black market fertility implants,” she said.

Oswald led her to his office and they sat down. He showed her photos of Hugo Strange and explained everything.

“And so you see,” he concluded, “This is why I must find him – he's the only one who can help Chris.”

Reggie gathered up the information he had given her.

“Give me a week and I'll have something for you,” she said, “With a reputation like his for his work in the field of medical science, I'm sure he won't be too hard to trace.”

Oswald thanked her, then he turned his thoughts to the matter of her fee.

“I'm prepared to advance some of your fee now,” he told her, “How much do you charge for a case like this one?”

Reggie smiled.

“Nothing.”

Oswald blinked.

“Excuse me? You can't go around taking on cases for free, Miss Raine!”

“Call me Reggie,” she said, “And yes, I can if I'm working for the man who campaigned to outlaw black market birthing units,” sadness briefly shaded her gaze, “Many years ago my brother wanted a child with his partner. Back then legal, safe implants were too costly - and he trusted his life to a black market unit. And it ruptured and killed him. But thanks to you, no one else will go through that, because you changed the law. For that alone, there is no fee for my services, Oswald. And of course, you're also Christian's father. He's a lovely guy. He told me all about it, I know he's had such a hard time these past few years, and nothing would please me more than to find Hugo Strange so he can get some help and get his life back together.”

“As you feel that way I suppose I can't insist you take payment – but I will find a way to thank you,” he said, smiling fondly at Reggie.

As Oswald stood up, so did Reggie and he warmly shook her hand. Then as they left the room, she looked about the hallway.

“Where is Chris today?”

“He's upstairs resting, he's had a bug,” Oswald replied, “Better not disturb him today.”

“But do tell him I said Hi,” she replied, “And tell him I hope he's feeling better soon.”

They returned to the front door. Oswald had already decided he liked Reggie, she was a friendly, kind and thoughtful person – a world away from Barbara Kean...

“Maybe you should give Chris a call in a couple of days, I'm sure he would love to hear from you?” he suggested.

“I'll do that, Oswald,” she replied, “And now I'm off to start my enquiries. Don't worry, I'm sure Strange won't be too difficult to find.”

As he closed the front door, Oswald felt hopeful. Reggie had seemed very confident, and knowing that was enough to allow his own optimism to shine through: If she could find Strange, everything would be okay...

 

Later that evening, Chris went back to his own room, after assuring Oswald he was okay now. Just to be sure he was telling the truth, Oswald took the rest of his meds away and told him if he needed a dose, he had to ask. Chris didn't object.

“That's fine,” he assured him.

“If you need me -”

“No, Dad, I'll be fine,” Chris promised, “I'll read to Lauren before she goes to bed, then I'm having an early night.”

“I'll check on you later,” Oswald reminded him.

Chris smiled.

“Thanks, Dad,” he replied, and gave him a hug.

 

Oswald felt weary as he retired for the night, he had been constantly watching Chris, talking to him, reassuring himself that when he said he regretted his actions, he meant it. Even now as he closed the bedroom door, he thought of his son and worried, despite Christian's promise. He knew he was afraid, he knew he was in despair. From his own dark experience of life's worst moments, Oswald knew how it felt at times to have imagined no hope was left – but those moments had been fleeting, he had always been a fighter, always got up when life knocked him down. But for Chris, at his young age, to have gone through so much already? It was understandable that in a moment of despair, he had tried to end it all. At least he knew now that he never had to take that path again... As he turned from the closed door, Ed walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“I never got the chance to say it since Chris took the overdose – but I'm so sorry, Oswald, I'm sorry I lashed out, I'm sorry I hurt you.. .I love you so very much! ” Ed's voice had trembled as he made that statement and heartbreak reflected in his eyes.

Oswald looked up at his husband and saw the bruise on his face. His own injury had rapidly improved after applying the ice. Ed hadn't bothered, he had left his bruise clear to see, and it looked painful.

“I'm sorry I hit you,” Oswald replied, “But you did hit me first, Ed.”

Ed's gaze still reflected deepest pain.

_“And you'll never know how sorry I am!”_

Tears came to his eyes. Oswald smiled, reaching for him, wanting the pain to stop. Enough. Ed was weeping again and he just wanted him to stop .

“I love you, Edward,” he reminded him as he swept a hand over his hair as their eyes met.

“And I cherish you!” Ed vowed, “I would do anything for you, Oswald, I'd die for you if I had to!”

Oswald pushed Ed's jacket off his shoulders, then began to loosen his tie.

“No more talk of anyone dying, please! Let's think about life instead,” he said softly, and as he leaned in and they shared a kiss, he started to open up the buttons on his shirt.

The next few moments were filled with soft kisses and whispered words of love as he reached for Ed's belt and unbuckled it while Ed impatiently tugged at Oswald's clothing. For once, in their urgency, neither man cared where their clothing fell as it made a mess on the floor with Ed's shirt on top of Oswald's tie and their shoes kicked off impatiently. Ed fell back against the soft bed as Oswald took over, spreading his legs to find him wet and ready and the feel if it was like warm silk as he pushed two fingers deep and Ed gave a moan of pleasure. Oswald was hard and aching to be inside him, to take him as he lay there on his back with wetness spilling out of him, but he made him wait, working his fingers in and out as Ed moved against him, wanting more and looking up at him, silently pleading as the desperate look in his eyes made Oswald ache so hard the line between pain and pleasure became blurred.

 _“Wait for it...”_ he whispered.

 _“Fuck me Oswald!”_ Ed gasped as he felt three fingers push inside again and as the implant responded, more wetness ran out, soaking Oswald's hand. Finally he withdrew his fingers and Ed welcomed him into his arms, kissing him deeply and then crying out as he penetrated him hard, thrusting all the way in as Ed whined and thrust his hips and dug his nails into his shoulders.

They were both sweating hard, moving together, Ed didn't even have to reach down and touch himself to peak, instead as Oswald thrust again, he moved with him, and the feel of his lover's body on top of him, that skin on skin contact with his cock, was enough to make him come hard, spurting hot and wet over Oswald's body and his own.

“Ed!” Oswald gasped, and he thrust deep again, this time more brutally, and buried himself in his body as he throbbed hard.

Ed felt his insides filling up with every throb of climax, and he kissed him deeply again, clinging to him until Oswald's pleasure was spent, then they separated and for a moment, even getting cleaned up didn't matter. They had just made love that had healed all old hurts, all old wounds that had been reopened. They had shared love and passion so deep it cancelled out all wrongs of the past.

“I love you so much!” Ed said breathlessly as he put his arm around Oswald, who had turned on his side and was still recovering his breath.

“I love you too, Ed,” he promised.

Then Ed smiled and at last, all trace of his pain and regret had disappeared. Oswald had already forgiven him for the fight, but it had been much harder to persuade Ed to forgive himself...

“From now on,” Oswald said as he ran his fingertips down Ed's arm, “We leave the past alone. All that matters is today and all that we have now. We have each other, we have Jim, we have the children. We are truly blessed, Ed. We need to remember that more often.”

“We do,” Ed agreed, then he noticed Oswald was rubbing his fingertips over the back of his arm.

“What are you doing to my arm?” Ed asked.

There was a shine in Oswald's eyes that silently spoke of hope and joy.

“Look,” he said softly.

Ed raised his arm, he looked closely at it, then he sat up and ran his hand over the patchy red rash that had just come up. He drew in a sharp breath as a shock hit him – a happy shock. That rash was familiar, it was the same rash Oswald had experienced several times now...

“Is that...” Ed couldn't say it as his heart skipped a beat and hope reflected in his eyes.

Oswald had sat up too, and as he smiled and nodded, tears of joy came to Ed's gaze.

“Is it?” Ed asked again.

“It certainly is, Ed!” Oswald exclaimed as his eyes sparkled and he gave him a radiant smile, “That's the first sign! You're pregnant! ”

Ed took in a few short breaths as the moment briefly overwhelmed him, then he reached for his husband and they embraced tightly.

“I never thought I'd do it!” Ed confessed as Oswald let go, “I was worried, I thought I'd be a rare case where an implant didn't work!”

“But it did,” Oswald said, and as Ed placed his hand below his rib cage he smiled brightly.

“I've got your baby inside me, at last!”

“We should still do a pregnancy test,” Oswald reminded him.

 

Ten minutes later they were in the bathroom together as Ed held on to the test, waiting for the result to show. They stood together by the window, looking at each other as Ed kept the test in his hand, at his side, because he was too nervous to look yet.

“It only takes a few minutes... why does it feel like an hour?”

“I know what you mean,” Oswald replied, “But it should be ready now. Take a look.”

Ed raised the test. His hand was shaking and as he thought about turning it over, he shook his head.

“You do it. _You_ look for me.”

Oswald took the test from his hand, turning it over and reading the result.

“What does it say?” Ed asked.

Oswald was still looking down at the result, saying nothing.

“Just tell me what it says!”

Oswald looked up at him, smiling as tears of joy shone in his eyes. Then he held up the test.

“It says you're pregnant, Ed.”

As Ed gave a sob of joy, Oswald wrapped his arms around him and they shared a tight embrace, it was a silent moment of absolute celebration as they held each other and thought about that tiny miracle growing inside the implant.

_Finally, Ed's dreams were coming true... he was carrying Oswald's child at last..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6

 

The words _Ed is pregnant_ had thrown a ray of sunshine into the house after such a dark time. There was something about news of a new baby that brought joy to everyone – even Chris brightened up on hearing the news and hugged Ed, saying he was happy for him. Two days after he had tried to end his life, Chris had managed to find the strength to look forward once more. There was still a trace of fear in his eyes as he walked leaning heavy on his cane, and often paused to ask for help, especially with the stairs – but he was gaining hope now, and courage to look forward again. Ed felt sure Oswald had worked something close to a miracle to have pulled his son back from such dark despair.

 

Three days after the pregnancy test, Ed and Oswald went to the hospital to have it confirmed by a scan, and as Ed lay there holding Oswald's hand, they looked up at the monitor and Ed studied the screen, recalling how he had seen the scans of Oswald's previous babies, and as he looked at it, he didn't realise what Oswald had immediately noticed...

“Do you see that?” asked Lee, indicating to the core of the implant.

Oswald looked intently at the screen.

“Is that....” he looked at Lee in surprise.

“Yes it is!” she said with a big smile.

Ed was confused as Oswald gave a gasp and tears of joy came to his eyes.

“What am I not seeing?” he asked.

“Do you want to tell him, Oswald?” asked Lee.

He gave a small nod, then he looked down at Ed as his radiant gaze became even more joyful.

“Ed,” he told him, “That's not one baby on the screen. _We're having twins!_ ”

As the words sunk in, Ed stared up at him.

“What?”

“Twins, Ed! I'm not going to be a father of five – I'll be a father of six!”

“Oh dear...”Ed said nervously glancing up at Lee, “Is that safe... carrying two babies inside an implant?”

“It's very safe,” she assured him, “Implant births rarely have complications. You'll have a normal labour, push out one baby and then after a delay of ten to fifteen minutes, the other baby will be born. And multiple births by implantation almost always go very smoothly.”

“ Almost always?” Ed had been quick to pick up on that almost mention.

He didn't have time to worry as Oswald leaned in and kissed him.

“We're having twins, Ed!” he said excitedly.

 

On the drive home, Oswald's enthusiasm was infectious as Ed felt his confidence grow and welcomed the feeling of Riddler creeping in, pushing away his anxiety as instead, he felt as keen for this as his husband.

When they reached home, it was Oswald who made the announcement.

“Edward is carrying twins!” he said proudly.

Chris was on the sofa, resting his weak legs as his daughter and Little Oz played together with toys on the rug. He looked stunned, and then he smiled.

“That's wonderful news!”

Jim had just set down his coffee on the table and it spilled on the polished surface as he stood there staring at Oswald and Ed.

“Twins?”

“Yes!” Oswald said, as joy shone in his gaze.

“I really hope you guys are not planning on having any more after the twins?”

Oswald's smile vanished.

“What's that supposed to mean, Jim?”

Ed looked hard at him.

“Yes, Jim, what's the problem?”

Jim gave a heavy sigh. The spill on the coffee table was the least of his concerns as he looked from Ed to Oswald.

“We have enough room because this is a mansion. But Oswald, as much as I respect you and Ed's desire to have a big family, now we will have Eddie, Little Oz, Lauren and twin babies to look after! Five small children.”

“If -” Chris stopped, correcting his doubts, “ When we find Hugo Strange, he can fix my spine. I can take care of Lauren and help out with the babies. I already help with Little Oz! Even on a day like this when my legs are more or less useless -”

“Weak,” Oswald reminded him,”Temporarily weak,”

 _“Useless,_ ” Chris insisted, “I can still look after two kids. And Hope's always helping out too.”

“Hope is a teenager! She needs to have less responsibility!” said Jim.

“Why?”Oswald demanded, “What's wrong with the older children helping the little ones? We're a big family, a close family -”

“It's hard work,” Jim reminded him.

Ed stepped closer to Jim and glared at him as he placed a hand below his rib cage, thinking of the babies within.

“Just because my implant outshines the average implant and nature decided I'm awesome enough to have not one but two babies, you don't have to be jealous about it!” he said angrily.

Jim stared at Ed for a moment.

“Jealous?”

“Maybe you wish you were carrying Oswald's child!”

Jim laughed as he shook his head.

“I'm a father, not a birth daddy. I'm happy to be father to Hope and Little Oz. I have no envy issues, Ed!”

“Then I fail to see why you would object to having two more babies in this house! It's only one more than we expected!”

“It's going to be a lot of work for all of us,” Jim replied, hoping he had made his point a little clearer this time.

“And it will be wonderful,” Oswald added, “We should be thankful for this miracle!”

“I didn't say I wasn't happy for you,” Jim told him, “I'm just thinking about how big this family is and how much hard work we will have to take on. But yes, I'm happy for you,” he glanced to Ed, “I am happy,” he repeated then he looked down at the spilled coffee.

“I'd better get something to clean that mess up,” he added, then he left the room.

 

In Arkham, Jeremiah was resting on his bed cradling Buddy in his arms. It had been a peaceful moment, just the two of them, as he talked to his son of the future and then he smiled, shaking his head as he thought of his past and how his old self many years back never would have believed this day would have come: Jeremiah Velaska wanting no more than to see the outside world again, to be free, to live his life in comfort with no more ambition of crime or destruction... Then a nurse had told him he had a phone call, and as he accepted it, he stiffened slightly, as a swirl of emotions brewed like a storm and he thought of Bruce and a love-hate relationship that had more to do with hate because he knew he clung too tightly to the past, yet could not let go...

But it wasn't Bruce.

“Hello, brother!” said Jerome.

Jeremiah sucked in a tight breath.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

“Word got back to me that you're getting out of Arkham soon – with your kid? Who's the father?”

“You don't need to know.”

“Do you know?” Jerome teased, and then he laughed, “I bet it could be anyone in that asylum, ha ha!”

Jeremiah held his son a little closer, fired up by a fierce urge to protect him.

“If you're hoping the two of us can liaise on some criminal matter, you can forget about it!” he said sharply, “You're notorious, far more dangerous than I ever was! That's why they fear you and call you Joker! And some day when the Batman comes for you and drags you off to Arkham, I'll be long gone from this place, I will be out there and free and living my life, Jerome! Batman won't have a reason to come for me, I've changed. And I have a son and I want to be around to raise him!”

Jerome's voice sounded dark and bitter as he spoke again.

“So much for family ties meaning anything to you!” he said, “The two of us could have done great work, Jeremiah! Maybe if the Bat does come for me, I'll tell him we are working together. _Then he can drag us both off to Arkham and you'll never see your kid again!_ ”

Jeremiah heard him laugh a crazy laugh down the phone and he slammed it down, ending the call, then he cradled his son, shocked at how his brother's threat had reduced him to tears. He knew Jerome had no intention of allowing himself to be captured, but there had been a threat in there somewhere. Perhaps in his own way, Jerome envied his situation... But he would never know. He had broken ties with him long ago...

“I am not going back to my old ways,” he said quietly as he looked into his son's eyes, “You're my future. I'm living for you now. Nothing else matters, Buddy...”

 

_“Don't you think you should call him, Bruce?”_

As Bruce sat alone in the front room at Wayne Manor, he looked up as Alfred entered to room, saying nothing as his eyes said it all for him. He had his phone there in front of him on the table, and there it was going to stay...

Alfred took a seat opposite the man who he had raised since his parent's murder, the boy he had trained to become a fighter, who now defended Gotham under the guise of Batman... but today, Bruce was just a troubled man with a sad look in his eyes as he faced what seemed to be an insurmountable problem.

“He's getting released in a few day's time,”Alfred reminded him, “He's told the asylum he's with you, and you're arranging his accommodation. You should at least do that before they find out about the animosity between you and him and possibly pull him back in there – and where does that leave your son?”

“I don't trust Jeremiah,” Bruce stated, “I want to trust him but I don't know where I stand. He makes it sound like it's all about money. I can find him an apartment today if I want to – and I will do it before he gets out. But what then? I start paying him and he demands more and I still don't get to see my son? Let's not forget Jerome is still out there -”

“If he was going to plan something with Jerome, that would make everything that's happened between you and him over the past six years a lie – and even Jeremiah couldn't keep up something like that for six years! He had you convinced because he probably meant it.”

Bruce had been looking toward the fireplace. He turned his head and met his gaze.

“ Probably? So you have your doubts?”

Alfred gave a small shrug.

“How can anyone be one hundred percent sure in a situation like this? But I know what it looks like. And I very much doubt he's going to get out and team up with his brother, with his baby along for the ride!”

“Maybe Jerome would welcome Buddy because he's family.”

Alfred shook his head, laughing off that remark.

“Oh Bruce, when did he even care about his own brother? Jerome being out there somewhere makes no difference to this situation – Jeremiah told you what he wanted. And it sounds like he's resentful, and we know where that comes from.”

“Chemical burns,” Bruce agreed, “My fault. Years of pain for him, again, my fault! Buddy born with skin affected by the chemicals from the vat – again, my fault.”

“And if you hadn't pulled him out of that vat he wouldn't be here today!”

Bruce fell silent, caught in a confusing mix of emotions that tangled guilt and anger and love together in a painful knot.

“I thought you said speaking to Oswald helped, you said he told you how to handle it?”

Bruce gave a sigh.

“Yes, he did, but Alfred, I could lose so much. Wayne Enterprises could fall apart, business deals could slide away, clients, turning their back because I'm with someone who Gotham once feared. People don't forget, they always remember the worst of a person, how am I supposed to convince the world that Jeremiah has changed if I don't....” he paused there, shaking his head as he fell silent again.

“If you don't believe it yourself?” Alfred guessed.

Bruce nodded.

“You just have to take a chance and find out,” Alfred told him, “Like Penguin said -”

“He's not Penguin any more, he's been Oswald Nygma for many years! Even you're doing it, Alfred – people don't forget when a person has a past like Oswald – or like Jeremiah.”

“Oswald is respected citizen. He's a hero now.”

“Only because he outlawed counterfeit fertility implants,” Bruce reminded him, “But you still called him Penguin just now. When Jeremiah Velaska gets out of Arkham, he's going to be hated because of his crimes, I mean, the way he looks - that face isn't easy to forget. People will associate it with his crimes and even if he has changed, there will be anger. Possibly aggression. And he's going to be alone out there.”

“With your kid,” Alfred reminded him.

Bruce paused for thought again, knowing Alfred was right. There had already been angry protest once the news of Jeremiah's release had leaked to the public. And the fact that he was easily recognisable did him no favours. And their baby son looked just like a tiny Jeremiah... Bruce took a deep breath and looked to Alfred.

“He needs to be safe. I'll pick him and Buddy up on the day he leaves Arkham and I'll bring him back here for a while, see how we get along.”

Alfred smiled as he nodded in approval.

“And if you don't get along, he's in for a big shock,” Alfred replied, “Because you can certainly handle yourself. I'm so glad you didn't tell him you're Batman!”

Bruce managed a smile too.

“That's the one thing he doesn't know,” he told him, “And he never will.”

 

When Tabby came over to pick the kids up for school, she knocked on the door and waited and no one replied, then she knocked again and Oswald finally answered.

“Tabby,” he said, I think you've got the day wrong. Jim took the kids to school this morning.”

“But I always taken them on Thursdays?”

Oswald opened the door wider.

“I need to talk to you,” he said, “Ed's out, he's gone to do some grocery shopping. I wanted to catch you alone because I need to explain something.”

“Okay,” Tabby replied, feeling a little confused as she went into the house and followed Oswald down the hallway to the front room. Through the open window, she saw the younger kids playing in the garden as Chris sat on the patio with his cane leaned against the table as he watched them.

“Push me Daddy!” Lauren called out as she climbed on the swing.

“No, I have to sit down here for a while, my back hurts,” he reminded her.

“Okay,” she replied, and this time, she didn't call him slow Daddy.

Oswald didn't take a seat as they stood together in the front room, instead he limped over to the window, pausing to watch the kids play, and then he turned back to Tabby, just as she joined him there.

“Are you aware Barbara came over here drunk a few days ago?”

Tabby's eyes widened.

“She did what?”

“She came over here drunk,” Oswald replied, “Yelled horrible accusations at my son and then, to cause maximum pain, she told Ed about what happened between you and I, all those years ago. Ed was devastated. After she left, there was a lot of upset in here, but thankfully, that is resolved now. I'm guessing she didn't tell you because she knew you would be furious?”

Tabby was as stunned as she looked on hearing about Barbara's behaviour.

“I...I can't believe she would do such a thing! After all these years? I've been trying to call her, she keeps cutting me off. Now I know why.”

“Ed says he accepts that what you and I shared is in the past,” he told her, and then he paused, knowing what he was about to say was the last thing he had wanted, but it was the best course of action, at least for now, until the storm blew over.

“Ed is trying to put this behind us,” he told her, “But I know he's still hurting. We both knew after he confessed to being Nessa's father, that to learn of what we had once shared would devastate him, perhaps we should have told him, but it would have caused the same amount of pain and Ed isn't strong enough to handle that. He wants to move on from it, but I see hurt in his eyes.”

As Oswald looked at her, she felt there was more coming here, but what was about to be said, she couldn't imagine. When it was said, she was devastated.

“Tabby,” Oswald said as he limped closer and met her gaze, “This isn't easy for me. I have nothing against you or your past actions because as far as I am concerned, you and I found our peace years back. But...Edward is pregnant. He is also struggling to deal with all that Barbara said to him. He denies it, but I can see it in his eyes. He's hurt. And he doesn't need reminders of our indiscretion behind his back. This is why I'm asking you and Nessa to stay away, at least for now.”

Tabby looked at him in disbelief.

“You're pushing me out of the family? Ed's Nessa's father!”

“I know that, but Ed is also the birth daddy of my unborn twins and he doesn't need any stress or upset in his life and certainly no memories of our love affair, Tabitha. So I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm asking you to stay away. I'm sure Barbara needs you far more than you realise. How she behaved when she showed up here was more than drunkenness and cruel words. She was grieving for the loss of her child. You might want to go and see her, remind her she's not alone. Now I really think you should go, because there's also the fact to consider, that you are her best friend. Another reason you shouldn't be here.”

As Oswald looked at her his eyes reflected ice, reminding her of the days long gone - the days when he used to be known as Penguin. She felt hurt as she turned away and began to head for the door. Oswald stood in the hallway, watching as she left the house, and as she closed the front door behind her and then he heard the car start up, he gave a sigh as he sadly thought on his decision. It had been the very last thing he wanted to do – but under the circumstances, he had to look out for Ed, who was vulnerable right now, off his meds, and pregnant with two babies - he didn't need the risk of any more quarrels flaring up. He reminded himself he had not done this to Tabby because she was Barbara's best friend, he had done it with his husband's welfare in mind. But it still didn't make him feel any better about his decision...

 

Several days passed by.

Then Reggie called at the house. Chris opened the door, and he smiled as she said Hello.

“It's good to see you!” he exclaimed, “Have you got any news about Strange?”

“Yes, I have,” she told him, “Can I come in?”

Chris leaned on his cane as he opened the door wider and invited her inside. As he closed the door, she noticed he was walking well despite the fact that he clearly needed that cane more than ever.

“You're looking well.”

“Thanks,” Chris replied, and he cast a glance at her standing there in dark jeans and a white blouse, her hair falling in waves over shoulders.

“You're looking good too,” he added.

Their eyes met and their gaze lingered, then Reggie remembered this was a business matter.

“Dad?” Chris called out, “Reggie's here!”

“Send her in!” Oswald called back.

Chris led her down to the front room, where Oswald was resting on the sofa with tea in front of him on the table, he was wrapped in a silk robe and his usually spiked hair hung in his eyes.

“Forgive my appearance,” he said, “I wasn't expecting visitors this morning.”

She smiled as he gestured to the armchair, and she took a seat.

“Should I go?” Chris asked.

Oswald took one look at him leaning hard on that cane and decided he was going nowhere – his son needed to sit down.

“No, you can stay,” he told him, and Chris sat down on the sofa next to his Dad, as Oswald straightened up in his seat and adjusted his robe.

“So Reggie, I hope you've brought good news?”

“I have,” she replied, and she drew out a folder. She placed it on the table just as Jim came into the room.

“How come I'm doing the school run again?” he asked, “I thought Tabby did it today?”

Oswald briefly tensed, then he glanced up at Jim.

“Tabby will not be coming over to the house for a long while. It's for the best, Ed needs to get over everything Barbara said. Tabby understands.”

Jim stared at him.

“But she's family!”

“And Barbara's closest friend,” he reminded him, “And Ed is pregnant. We have to keep a calm atmosphere in this house for his sake.”

Jim shook his head, saying no more on the subject.

“Want some more tea, Oswald?” he offered.

“No thanks, Jim, we're fine. You can stay if you like – Reggie has news on Hugo.”

“She does?” Jim didn't take a seat, instead he stood close by, watching and listening as Reggie began to speak.

“It wasn't hard to trace him. He has had several businesses in Gotham – his experimental work took him underground for a while, then he resurfaced as a doctor for a few years, he had a business in the city but he lived away from Gotham. He's still working as a doctor, but now he has two premises – one here in the city, which he keeps very much under wraps, address unknown and unlisted - and a research lab away from Gotham, more than fifty miles out of town. And his private residence is close by the lab. I also found out he did business with Bridget Pike a few years back and helped her set up her cosmetics industry – he was partner in the business for several years when she first launched her scar concealer make up. Then they went their separate ways. He still lives at the same address, he still runs the lab, and he still makes trips back to the city for private clients requiring specialist medical care. I'm guessing maybe some of his so called monsters need maintenance sometimes?”

“That is possible,” Oswald agreed, “Or it could be that he's gone legitimate now and he's working as a regular doctor. I can't see him returning to the kind of experiments he did back in the old days, times have changed, he knows he would face prosecution if he broke laws regarding medical ethics now.”

“I'm still searching for a contact number for him,” Reggie added, “His residence is very well protected, high walls, guards... and the lab is equally well guarded. I'm guessing that's down to his reputation of old, as a monster maker. Not everyone in the city understands he changed people to save their lives in many cases. They all see him as mad scientist and possibly dangerous... I'm sure his clients don't see him that way. I think he has a wife, too.”

Oswald raised a eyebrow.

“Strange always struck me as a man very much married to his work, that is a surprise!”

“I got some pictures, I have the address too but I wouldn't advise going over there – it's better if I find his private number and then you can call him yourself and explain the situation. That would avoid any likelihood of hostility – he is well guarded.”

Oswald nodded.

“And it would be better to call instead of turning up unannounced,” he agreed, “We don't want to make an enemy here, we just want help for Chris.”

Just then Ed looked in through the open doorway. The kids were playing on the lawn, and he smiled as he saw Reggie sat with Oswald and Jim.

“Found Strange yet?”

“Yes, and we will have a contact number soon.”

“Why not just go over there, Oswald?” he asked, glancing back at the kids and then stepping through the doorway to join them, “We need his help, every day we wait, Chris is getting worse.”

“His home is very well guarded,” Oswald replied, “We can't just show up, as much as you and I would love to do that – we want his help, we can't afford to piss him off. He's probably working on top secret stuff, that would explain the guards...”

“Maybe he works for government funded research now?” suggested Jim “He might be finding cures for diseases, he might actually be doing some good these days.”

“Give me another day or two,” Reggie said, “I'll get a contact number for him. If its no good, going there in person might be your last resort. But it's better to wait and call first.”

Chris nodded.

“I agree with that – we should go through the proper channels, do this the right way.”

“Uncle Ed!” called Lauren from the garden, “Push me!”

As Ed went back outside to push Lauren on the swing while Little Oz sat on the lawn with her dolls, Chris felt an ache in his heart.

“As soon as we speak to Strange,” he said to Reggie, “Dad's going to ask for his help, and he will pay him well. Then I can get my back fixed and I'll be the one outside playing with Lauren and the other kids. I'll have my life back again.”

“You most certainly will,” Oswald agreed with a smile. It was wonderful to see Chris so optimistic now.

He thanked Reggie and she said she would be back in a couple of days, then Chris got up and offered to see her to the door. Oswald smiled as they left the room together: _Chris liked older women? He couldn't go wrong if he picked Reggie... In fact, he hoped he would..._

 

As they reached the door and Chris opened it, Reggie stepped outside.

“Reggie -”

She turned back. Chris leaned hard on his cane, silently hoping now wouldn't be a moment when his legs decided to go weak, because if he collapsed at this very moment, he would be truly embarrassed....

“I didn't get the chance to thank you for when you helped me out,” he said to her, “And I was wondering if maybe we could go for lunch sometime?”

She recalled what he had told her – he dated older women. She knew what her answer would be in a heartbeat as her face flushed and she smiled warmly.

“I'd like that Chris! Shall I pick you up in my car, Saturday, about mid day? We could have a meal in town, that would be nice.”

Chris smiled back at her as all his troubles were briefly forgotten.  
“I would love to do that, yes please, Reggie!”

She smiled back at him.  
“Okay, that's a date, then!” And as he laughed, she gave him a wink, then she turned away and headed back to her car.

 

By the time night fell, the house was silent, the youngest kids were in the nursery, Eddie was sleeping in his room after a story from Ed, and Hope had gone over to a friend's house for the night – she had been disappointed that she couldn't stay over at Nessa's, but Tabby had told Nessa to say they were busy... It seemed Tabby was keen to keep the family feud far from the children, Nessa had said nothing to Hope about the real reason why she couldn't sleep over that night, obviously Tabby had her own way of dealing with the crisis – and dealing with Barbara, who was no doubt a distraught and often drunken wreck as she worked through her pain and her anger.

Even with the house quiet, Oswald didn't feel happy about how he had handled Tabby. He wanted to call her and apologise, but while Barbara was still so volatile, it just wasn't worth the risk for Ed's sake...

Ed had gone off to bed early, and was sleeping deeply. Tiredness had kicked in hard and while pregnancy caused a lot of tiredness, with Ed, carrying two babies, it was so much more pronounced. He had gone up to bed at seven pm that night, and Oswald had gone up later to find him sleeping so soundly even a soft kiss that brushed his lips gently and then saying his name in a soft voice, did nothing to wake him. Oswald smiled down at him, then left him to sleep, and he went off to find some company, because it was far too early for bed – he went to Jim's room.

 

Jim was still up. He was on top of the covers in just his underwear and a t shirt and when Oswald came in wearing a red silk robe, he had instantly turned off the TV, his sights set on something far more attractive as Oswald gave him a smile and his heart skipped a beat.

“Ed's sleeping,” he said as he closed the door softly, “I thought you might want some company? I know it's been a while with me and Ed together all the time, trying for the baby – now we have two on the way and all Ed wants to do is crash out earlier than our five year old son! And I have missed you, Jim!”

On hearing those words, Jim sat up, shifting over, making room as Oswald sat down and joined him, leaning back against his pillows as he stretched out his damaged leg.

“I suppose I get tired at the end of the day too,” he remarked, “You're right, it is hard work with the kids – but once Chris gets better, it will be a little easier, even with the twins on the way.”

Then as Oswald rested against his pillow, Jim rested beside him, and as they looked at each other, their eyes met and Jim started to smile.

“I've missed you too, Oswald. I wish we could have more time together, just you and me”  
“That would break Ed's rules.”

“I know, but I love you.”

Oswald smiled on hearing those words as his face flushed and he blinked his long, spidery lashes.

“Oh damn, you have such pretty eyes!” Jim said softly, and he reached for him, sweeping him into his arms as the brief look of protest on Oswald's face only made Jim love him more.

“Ed doesn't have to know,” Jim whispered, and he claimed his mouth with a passionate kiss as Oswald ran his fingers though his hair, then clung to him, kissing him deeply, with need and passion that made him whine into his mouth as they kissed some more and Jim tugged at the tie on Oswald's robe, then pushed it open and slid his hand between his legs, stroking him gently.

“Oh Jim, we shouldn't be doing this without Ed's knowledge!”

“And no harm is done,” Jim reminded him, “I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too!” Oswald whispered, then Jim shifted lower, taking him in his mouth and sucking firmly but gently as Oswald tangled his fingers in his hair and gave little gasps as he tried to stifle the sound of his stolen pleasure. Jim sucked harder and faster, ignoring his plea to slow down, and then Oswald trembled and thrust hard into his mouth, breathing heavily as he came hard and Jim swallowed.

As Jim moved up the bed and rejoined him and looked into his eyes, he saw a trace of worry reflected there and he wanted to kiss it away, but instead he pushed a stray lock of raven dark hair from Oswald's face.

“Don't worry, Ed doesn't have to know everything all the time,” he said softly, “It shouldn't be like this, Oswald. It should be you and me taking care of Ed. He's vulnerable right now, he needs us both to be watching out for him.”

“And what about this, what just happened between us?” Oswald asked.

Jim smiled to kill his fears.

“What about it, Oswald? We can steal a moment here and there if we want to. Ed's tired, he wouldn't want you to go to bed frustrated.”

“You're probably right.” Oswald got up and tied his robe and reached for his cane.

“I'd better go and join him now, if he wakes and I'm not there, he might miss me. I need to be with him. Goodnight Jim.”

“Goodnight, Oswald, “ he said fondly, and Oswald quickly left the room.

 

Early next morning, as the gates of Arkham asylum opened up, Jeremiah Velaska was escorted off the premises, on to a road that was empty, and as the gates closed behind him, he stood there with a bag of his belongings beside him and his baby in his arms. And the road was still empty.

“Well, Buddy,” he said softly to his son, “It seems we are quite alone in this world. That would be my fault. I used to be a criminal you see, a terrible criminal who the city came to fear. And I doubt it will matter to those who remember me from days of old that I've changed my ways. They will still hate me. But I will not allow anyone to hate you, my child. You are innocent.”

Just then a car slowed to halt beside him as the engine carried on running. Two guys were in the front, and the driver slid down his window.

He looked to his companion in surprise.

“I told you that clown face freak was Velaska!” he exclaimed, and Jeremiah looked back at him as anger burned in his eyes.

“And he's got a freak kid!” added the passenger.

In the old days, two bullets for these morons would have been the answer. But he had just got out of Arkham,and had no plans on going back as he held Buddy in his arms protectively.

“My child is not a freak!” he said sharply, “And yes, I am Jeremiah Velaska. I am no longer a criminal. I am changed man. If you choose not to believe that, I can't help you. But I know my conscience is clear, I paid my debt to society!”

 _“Clear this you evil, bomb loving freak!”_ said the driver, and leaned out and spat in his face.

As they drove off, Jeremiah struggled to hold his son with one arm while he reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the spit from his face. Just as he had cleaned himself up and the vehicle was a dark spot in the distance kicking dust in its wake, another car stopped. Jeremiah turned around, clutching Buddy tightly as he felt a flicker of fear. Then the door opened and the passenger got out.

“I'll take your bag, you put Buddy in the car. Let's get out of here.”

Jeremiah said nothing as his bag was put in the trunk, then he got into the car and the passenger joined him. Jeremiah sat in silence as Alfred drove them away as in the back, Jeremiah cradled his son and looked with uncertainty at Bruce.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jeremiah asked.

“Yes,” Bruce replied, “You're coming home with me.”

Jeremiah nodded, but said nothing in reply as they drove away from Arkham in silence, heading back to Wayne Manor...

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“Bruce, you need to go online and start ordering stuff for your son – today! That boy needs a cot, he needs a changing mat, a baby bath, and I bet he doesn't even have many clothes yet, either! Kids need things. Babies need even more things than you can imagine! And the first thing you need to buy is a baby car seat! I'm not driving with Jeremiah in the back with the kid in his arms again, that baby should be strapped in securely!”

As Alfred gave him that lecture, they stood down stairs in the hallway. Upstairs, Jeremiah was unpacking in a large guest room, his baby on the bed while he tried to get organised. As he gave his reply, Bruce kept his voice low.

“Bringing him back here was a spur of the moment decision.”

“And your old nursery could do with a clean up, brush the dust off the toys and the rocking horse, change the bedding in the crib... he could have the nursery for Buddy. Why didn't you think of that? I could have organised it all!”

“I didn't think,” Bruce replied.

“For someone who is secretly the biggest defender of Gotham, you're not making a great job of welcoming your son home!”

Hurt reflected in his eyes as Bruce looked back at Alfred.

“I don't even know if Jeremiah is staying!”

“He's got no where else to go. Neither has your son!”

“And I still don't trust him.”

“What have you said to him since he got in the car?” Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head.

“He knows where his room is.”

“Only because I took him up there!”Alfred said angrily, “I've told you what you should do, so has Oswald! Have you spoken to Selina about this?”

Bruce thought about his former girlfriend. They had stayed close friends, and he had confided in her too.

“She said I should see how it goes.”

“That's what everyone has told you!” Alfred said sharply, taking on the kind of tone he had not used for years, the tone of voice he used to use with a young, teenage Bruce when he needed to put him in his place.

Bruce gave a sigh.

“I'll go up and speak to him.”

“And I'll clean up the nursery and then you can order some proper stuff for your son!” Alfred told him.

“Okay,” Bruce replied, “I'll do that,” Then he walked away and started on what felt like a very long climb up the stairs, where on the next floor, Jeremiah was settling in with their son. He still didn't know what to say to him...

 

_“Jeremiah?”_

As Bruce spoke he looked down at the floor, even though Jeremiah, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed as he changed Buddy into fresh clothing, had briefly turned his head.

“Yes, Bruce, what do you want?”

His tone of voice was not exactly welcoming, making this task of trying to break the ice even harder. Bruce walked across the room and stood next to the bed.

“Can I help with anything?”

As he asked that he looked down at the baby who was dressed in a shade of yellow and smiled up at him from the bed, Buddy had bright, wide eyes and as he smiled that moment went straight to his heart, but as he saw his death- pale skin and bright red lips, he thought again how he had the same skin changes as Jeremiah, a consequence of that fateful day at Ace Chemicals...

“I'm fine, thank you,” Jeremiah stated, “Although Buddy has nothing at all and there's a lot of stuff he's going to need -”

“I'll have that done today,” Bruce told him, “Are you comfortable in here? Would you like some food?”

Jeremiah sat back on the bed, resting as he took his child in his arms and then unbuttoned his shirt. As he began to feed his son, he watched him drink, as Bruce felt an ache deep in his heart along with a need to dare to take a step closer and try to love his new family. Only fear of Jeremiah's rejection prevented him from trying.

“Some tea and maybe a sandwich will be enough for now, I need to get some proper rest,” Jeremiah said, then as he felt bruising start to ache, he shifted on the bed as discomfort registered on his face.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

“I gave birth less than two weeks ago. I'm still healing,” Jeremiah reminded him. I shall need someone to watch Buddy for me while I sleep. He needs to be in a proper crib.”

“Once the nursery's cleaned and there's some new stuff in there -”

“No.” Jeremiah caught him with an icy glance, “My son stays in here with me.”

“No one will harm him,” Bruce reminded him.

Jeremiah held his child closer as he carried on feeding.

 _“I got a call from Jerome,”_ he said, stating the fact quietly as he carried on watching his son feed, _“He threatened me, Bruce. He said he wants to implicate me in his future crimes so the Batman puts us both away in Arkham, he seems to think it would be funny for Buddy to be separated from me. I would die before I allowed that to happen.”_

Bruce stepped closer to the bed.

“Batman knows you've changed. He won't ever believe a word Jerome says against you. Please believe me.”

Jeremiah was looking down at his son as he carried on feeding.

“You can't say that, Bruce. You don't know Batman. I will never be accepted back into Gotham society. As soon as I left Arkham, right before you showed up, a passing car stopped, the driver recognised me from the old days. He spat in my face while I stood there with our son in my arms. He even called Buddy a freak.”

Hearing this made Bruce's blood boil with rage, but then he concluded at least Jeremiah had not reacted. It was clear he wanted to hold on to his freedom.

“He's not a freak and neither are you.” Bruce said quietly.

Jeremiah looked up at him. Their eyes met. Bruce had to ask a question that had been tearing him apart for months.

“Why did you get that implant without telling me?”

“Because I wanted a child.”

“My child?”  
“Buddy needs a crib,” Jeremiah replied, ignoring his question, “Bring it in here. Fetch me everything my child needs, and bring it all in here. Buddy stays with me at all times.”

“I'll get on to it right now,” Bruce replied, and as he left the room, his arms ached to hold Buddy, and when he thought about Jeremiah, they ached even more sharply as he longed to put his arms around him, hold him and tell him nothing mattered, not the past, not even the fact that he had not told him about the implant. He just wanted to love his family, and it felt like to want something so simple was to reach for the impossible.

 

When the weekend arrived, Reggie's car pulled up outside the house and Chris left with a smile on his face. He was leaning heavily on his cane, but his hair was spiked, his shoes were polished, he carried about him the scent of expensive cologne and the shine had returned to his eyes. Oswald was looking after Lauren. He had made it very clear Chris should make the most of this date with Reggie, enjoy himself, and not worry about his daughter, because he and Ed and Jim were there at home with the kids and he wanted Chris to have a great time.

As they drove away from the house, for the first time in a long while, Chris felt happy. They talked on the drive about Reggie's job and then he told her about his life at home with Lauren and his Dad and a house full of children, added that Ed was carrying twins, and Reggie had laughed.

“You obviously like being around kids, do you want to father any more of your own?”

As she said that, he looked at her and felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. She had not asked if he wanted to carry any more kids, she got it, she understood, he was a father...

“No,” he told her, “Lauren's enough for me. Barbara – my ex – lost the baby. It was horrible, but there was nothing anyone could do. I would have been a good father to that child if it had worked out, I had told her that. But know I don't want any more now.”

“Good!” Reggie replied, “It's better to do it young and then enjoy the rest of your life with the freedom to do other things – I had my daughters when I was under twenty! They're both grown up now, left home, lives of their own and doing well.”

“I didn't know you had kids!”

She smiled.

“I had kids. I have grown up daughters now! They don't live in Gotham. Sarah

is married and has a young baby and Elizabeth has just opened her own store – she's in the antiques business. I was married for seven years to their father – then we divorced. It wasn't much of a marriage. But life has been so much better for me since, I was in a rock band before I had the kids, then I worked as a store detective – this was after we had two hits and the record label dropped us - and from store detective I went on to become a private investigator.” ”

He looked at her in surprise.

“You used to be in a rock band?”

She laughed.

“For a short while, back in the late eighties. It was fun while it lasted.”

They pulled up outside her apartment and she shut off the engine.

“Shall we go?”

“Where are we having lunch?”

She smiled.

“My place!”

“Good idea!” he said, and he got out of the car and followed her as she led him up to the building and then unlocked the door.

 

They took the elevator to the top floor and she led him into a spacious apartment. The place was old but comfortable and the view from the window in the front room looked out over the river.

“It's not much, but it's home for me” she said, “I'm happy enough here.”

As Chris leaned on his cane, he looked from the window to Reggie and started to smile.

“I thought I was supposed to be taking you out for lunch?”

As their eyes met, she shifted closer, placing her hand over his, steadying his grip on his cane.

“Let's sit down.”

“It's about time!” Chris joked, “Before I fall down! I've got to make the most of these days, if Strange can't help me, I won't be walking for much longer.”

They sat down together on the sofa.

“You get comfortable,” she told him, “And I'll make some coffee in a minute and then we can decide what we're having for lunch.”

“I need to ask you something,” said Chris.

“Ask away.”

“Would you ever date a younger man?”

She paused to think.

“If you mean any younger man, no. But I would make an exception if he did that sexy, spiky thing you do with your hair. _And only if his name is Chris_.”

As they looked at each other they both smiled, and then leaned in together, meeting in the middle to kiss. And as he kissed her, it felt right. There was no hesitation, no need to impress her or surprise her, it just felt completely right. And Reggie felt it too. Their eyes met as she drew back, then they reached for each other again, and as they kissed and caressed and clothing started to come off and their kisses grew deeper, she whispered softly to him that she would take him to bed now, and she helped him up and he leaned on her as she took him through to the bedroom.

They made love on her bed with Chris on his back and her on top, sliding into her body felt like heaven as Chris wondered how much longer he would be able to enjoy making love if there was no cure for his creeping paralysis. Then as Reggie kissed him again and gently moved against him, he banished his fear and all the dark thoughts that had gathered in a dim corner of his mind as instead he let in light and hope and passion and all the things that made him glad to feel alive again. She moved against him as she rubbed at her swollen sex, the sight of her so heavily aroused for him was enough to bring him to the edge and as she came, he lost control and came too, as he tried to thrust up she lowered down firmly on to him, protecting his weak back as she pushed him deep inside to spill his climax.

They lay together side by side after they separated, and as a worried look came to Christian's face Reggie noticed it right away.

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“Are you on the pill?” he said.

She pushed her long hair out of her eyes with a sweep of her hand.

“No...”

His eyes widened.

“Oh shit, we shouldn't be taking a risk.”

She turned on her side as amusement danced in her eyes and she toyed with his soft spiked hair.

“I can't take this joke any further, you look far too scared... It's okay, Chris. I can't get pregnant. I had a hysterectomy three years ago, I had very bad fibroids.”

Chris laughed with sheer relief.

_“Oh, thank fuck!”_

He slid down the bed and kissed her stomach.

 _“I love your fibroids for that!”_ he exclaimed, and as her laughter echoed about the bedroom, he knew he was in love, really in love, the deepest he had ever been in love in the whole of his life. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed again.

“I don't want to cook today.”

“Neither do I,” said Chris.

“Shall we order a pizza?” she asked.

His eyes lit up as he nodded.

“And Chris,” she said as she reached for her phone, “I don't suppose you want some ice cold beer with that, do you?”

“Why?” he asked.

“I've got some beer in the fridge. Enough for both of us! And I know what you're thinking, do I always live like this? The answer to that question, is yes. But when you get your back fixed, I won't be fetching the beer, you can do it.”

“So that means you want to see me again?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“What if Strange can't fix my back?”

She looked into his eyes as she started to smile.

“If you end up in a wheelchair, I just want you to know now, I have every intention of keeping you here as my naked sex toy, trapped on my bed, unable to run away,” she giggled, “But the upside to that for you is, I'll always bring the beer and I'll always be naked!”

They laughed together. It had sunk in already. His uncertain future didn't put her off at all. Reggie loved him just as he was, and to her, nothing was a problem.

“This just gets better!” he exclaimed, and as he kissed her again, a crazy thought ran through his mind: I do believe I will marry this woman some day...

 

Ed was resting on his bed, his hand over a tiny bump that was already just about visible below his ribcage. As Oswald quietly entered the bedroom, he thought about his secret liaison with Jim – had it been secret? His didn't want secrets between the three of them...

As Ed felt the bed shift as Oswald sat down, he opened his eyes and turned his head and greeted him with a smile.

“Are you still tired, Ed?” Oswald said kindly, “It's hard work, growing two babies... my two babies.”

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as pride shone in his eyes. Ed smiled too and reached for him. Oswald set his cane aside, paused to take of his shoes and then he cast side his jacket and lay beside Ed, sliding his hand over to that tiny, precious bump that was barely detectable, yet very much present in all its certainty as he closed his hand over it.

“While you are so tired,” Oswald began, “How would you feel about Jim tending to my needs? I mean, getting a little closer, perhaps to both of us?”

Ed looked at him saying nothing for a moment, as he considered his request. Since their talk, he had felt closer to Jim and he had no objection to Jim giving Oswald pleasure, especially at this time...

“It's okay,” Ed promised him, running a hand down his arm, then craving the feel of his soft skin as he reached for his shirt buttons and started to pop them open, “Jim loves us both. And he's a huge support to me and I appreciate him, I truly do. Right now, I am too tired to even think about sex. And I don't want my beautiful Oswald feeling deprived...” he paused to push his shirt open, as he circled his fingertips in the centre of his chest, his touch brought a smile to Oswald's face. Then a sudden thought came to mind and Ed's expression changed and he stopped the gentle caress.

“But you know what isn't okay?”

“What isn't okay, Ed?” Oswald asked.

“Sending Tabby away!” Ed complained, “Where _else_ are we going to get a free babysitter?”

Oswald's jaw briefly dropped.

“Edward, she's Nessa's mother! And laying aside the incident with Tabitha and myself which is in the past now – she IS family.”

“But you sent her away, Oswald.”

“I did that for you, Ed,” he said softly, “I thought, you don't need reminders of our mistake, you know I'm sorry, and you know she was aware we were not together at the time it happened – but the dust needs to settle from all of that, you need to lay it to rest. I don't want you getting stressed over anything, you have to rest and take it easy. And then there's the matter of Barbara. Tabby IS her best friend. I'm not saying this should be about sides, but if Tabby's going to stick with Barbara after the harm she caused to Chris, I don't feel I can tolerate her around me or the family – especially not Chris because sooner or later, he might come into contact with her through Tabby.”

“But Tabby doesn't know Chris took the overdose! And Chris could bump into Barbara out in the street, he could see her anywhere, Oswald!”

“I'm just trying to ease your stress levels and keep Chris safe.... speaking of Chris, I should call him...”

He drew his phone from his pocket and called his son. The phone rang a few times and then it was answered.

“Reggie Raine naked investigations...” he laughed.

“It's me, it's Dad?” said Oswald.

“Oh shit, sorry Dad.... me and Reggie were just having a few beers together...” somewhere in the background, the buzzer sounded.

“I'd better put something on!” Reggie called out, “I'm going to fetch the pizza, honey!” there was a pause. Oswald heard a sound.. Had she just... Yes, she had. He smiled. She had just given Chris a quick kiss...

“So, Dad,” Chris began, “We're having a great time. She can't do any more to find a number for Strange until tomorrow, but don't worry about that, she's got everything under control. I might be staying here for the night because I promised to help her with her paperwork, she's got a lot of filing to do...”

Oswald started to laugh.

“I'm thrilled your date is going so well, son! Don't worry about Lauren, the kids are all fine, Jim is with them right now, I'm just having a cuddle with Ed, he's feeling very tired because of the twins. And by the way, Chris – I approve of Reggie. I think she's great.”

“Thanks, Dad!” he said, “I think she's great too. She even said she'll still want me if Strange can't help me. She said what matters is life goes on, and it will.”

“Yes,” Oswald replied, “As I said, I thoroughly approve of Reggie. Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy your time together. See you in the morning.”

“I love you Dad,” he said.

“I love you too, son.”

Oswald ended the call and as he looked at Ed, his eyes shone with joy.

“He's got together with Reggie. I couldn't wish for a nicer person to come into his life.”

Ed smiled too.

“She's so much easier to get along with than Barbara, I was always uneasy about those two but I think Reggie will be very good for him. She also strikes me as very kind and patient.”

“That's what Chris needs, he needs the right kind of love,” Oswald replied.

As he lay there beside him with his arm around him, regret flickered in Ed's gaze.

“You deserve that too. I think I let you down badly on kindness and patience, many times.”

“Yes, you did,” Oswald said candidly, “And at times I was no better than you - and that is in the past, Ed. Let me hold you.”

Ed curled close to him as he rested his head on Oswald's chest and closed his eyes, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat.

“I love you so much,” Ed whispered.

Oswald pressed his lips to his hair and kissed him, wrapping a comforting arm around him as Ed reflected on past regrets.

“Everything is fine now,” he said softly, “We have to look forward, Ed. There's no room for regret, we have so much to be thankful for.” Then he slid his hand to the tiny bump below Ed's ribcage as he thought about his babies, safe and warm inside that implant, growing inside his Edward.

 

Over at Tabby's house, as she sat downstairs talking with Barbara, who was thankfully sober tonight, Tabby didn't know Nessa was upstairs on her phone, breaking an agreement with her mother as she spoke quietly to Hope.

“I don't know what the hell happened,” said Nessa as she sat on her bed speaking low into her iPhone, “Mom said, we can't come over for a while. I heard Barbara and Chris split up and I know Barbara lost the baby. But I don't see why Mom can't come over. She really misses everyone, too.”

“I don't know either,” Hope replied, “But what we have to do is just hang out at school together and email and text the rest of the time, until this blows over. Maybe when it's over, we'll find out what's been going on.”

“How's my Dad?” Nessa asked.

“He's fine, “ Hope replied, “He gets tired a lot with the babies but Daddy makes sure he gets plenty of rest. Everyone is so thrilled about the twins!”

“Our brothers or sisters,” Nessa replied, “This really hurts, Hope. I want to see my Dad!”

Hope gave a sigh.

“And I want you to see everyone, Eddie was asking about you yesterday, Little Oz misses you coming over too. Lauren asked where Auntie Tabby's gone... This isn't fair on us!”

“But it must be serious for Mom to have to keep away,” Nessa replied, “I guess we'll just have to wait it out...”

Downstairs, Tabby and Barbara were still talking.

They were sitting on the sofa, Tabby was listening as Barbara spoke quietly.

“I feel terrible about what I did, going over to the house, yelling at Chris like that... I don't blame him for ending it with me, I just wish I hadn't been such a bitch,” she blinked away tears, “I bet Oswald hates me!”

“He probably does right now, but in time -”

“He will still hate me,” she assured her, “I know him too well!”

Tabby paused for thought.

“I know a different side to Oswald.”

“Of course you do, you fucked him in every position and spent weeks having sex with him a trailer park! That's the other side you saw to him! And look what he's done now – split the family, stopped you and Nessa from coming over. It's not fair on Nessa, it's not fair on you either - and I did this.”

Tabby shook her head.

“No, you reacted badly and caused a scene and Oswald's just thinking about Ed because he's pregnant. I'm sure in time he will ask me and Nessa to come over, he's just waiting for the dust to settle.”

“And you're happy to obey that?” Barbara exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief, “What the actual fuck did Oswald do to you, Tabby? Did he brainwash you? Did he get so far under your skin that all you can say is what a nice person he is, how forgiving he is? Was it some kind of twisted guilt trip he put you through over you killing his mother?”

Tabby shook her head, her gaze reflecting no trace of anger.

“Oswald IS a forgiving person. You don't believe me, I can see it in your eyes.”

“I don't believe you,” Barbara stated, “I remember what he was like in the old days – have you forgotten that? He was ruthless, he was a cold blooded killer!”

“And we've all done wrong,” Tabby reminded her, “But, we have new lives now, we all changed for the better with time. And he is forgiving. Soon enough, you'll see that. He will show you how kind he can be and then you'll understand.”

Barbara shook her head.

“I don't believe we're talking about the same Oswald,” she replied, “And I don't know what he did to you to make you see him as some kind of saint, but I won't fall for that bullshit.”

“It's not like that, Barbara,” Tabby said, leaning over and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “You need to try and let go of your anger. I guess you need to cry, too – but you're strong, you just have to remember that. Crawling into a bottle won't help anything, you'll just make it worse.”

Sadness reflected in Barbara's eyes.

“You expect me to just get on with each day and do nothing to kill the pain?”

“Yes,” Tabby told her honestly, “That's what you have to do. Get on and work through it no matter how tough it is. And when Oswald does contact you again – and he will – there won't be any more fights. He likes harmony, Barbara, it's important to him because he loves his family. He's not out to make enemies, not these days.”

“He threatened me,” Barbara reminded her.

“Of course he did, he's Oswald and he was angry! I'm sure he didn't mean it.”

Barbara looked at her doubtfully.

“You're wrong,” she replied, “If you want to think he's turned into a nice guy, that's up to you. I know better, I remember what Penguin used to be like, and he's still the same person...”

“No, he's changed,” Tabby told her, then she got up and picked up the cups and went back to the kitchen to make more coffee, as Barbara sat alone, still reflecting on the consequences of her actions.

 

It was late at night when Reggie got up after a heavy sleep in the arms of her lover to find Chris gone – now he was at her desk in her office. She turned on the lamp and smiled, standing there wearing nothing but his t shirt.

“Oh wow, there's a hot naked guy sitting at my desk!” she said as a playful gleam came to her eyes and her gaze roamed over her lover's body as he sat there studying her images on the laptop of the photos she had taken of the lab and the house belonging to Hugo Strange.

“Did you give my Dad all these pictures?” he asked, “There's a few here I've not seen before...”

She went over to his side of the desk and glanced at the screen.

“I gave him the most relevant ones, that showed Strange and the house and the lab, I'll give him all of them when the case is closed, I just took the rest for my own reference mainly, I always take a lot of pictures, they're not all clear enough or relevant enough for clients, I just capture as much as I can while I'm out investigating. I wanted to show him the security around the property, I didn't want him just showing up there when Strange has armed guards.”

Chris leaned back in his seat and switched to another photo, showing the back of a mansion house with a wide green lawn, where Strange was stood talking to a woman. He enlarged the shot, then repeated the action, going in close.

“Shit, it's not clear enough...”

“What isn't?” Reggie asked.

“I don't know,” Chris replied, indicating to the woman in the picture, “There's something familiar about her. You said she's his wife?”

“I assume she is. She came out of the house and called to him, he had to back off from his lab building and she kind of ordered him to return and he went back towards the house and it looked like she was nagging him about something,” she laughed softly, “She might to be his wife. Maybe a relative or a friend... but wife is likely. I searched marriage records but I couldn't find anything on Strange at all. You think she's familiar?”

As she had leaned closer, Reggie's long hair trailed like a sweep of silk strands across his bare shoulder and he reached up, running his fingers through her hair as he looked up at her.

“Yes and no. I've still got beer fogging my mind from earlier... and I need more sleep, Reggie. Maybe it will come to me in the morning. It's still on my mind. You know when you look at someone and you recognise them, but you can't think where from? That's what I get when I look at her.”

“Could she be a friend of your mother's?” Reggie wondered, “Someone she used to know back in her days as your Dad's enforcer?”

Chris was still looking at the screen.

“I'm not sure,” he said, shaking his head, “I'm trying to think of the people who used to come over years back when I was really young....No, I'm not even close...” he shook his head again and turned off the PC.

“I can't do this right now, I need to clear my head.”

He got up, leaning on the table as his legs felt weak, then he reached for Reggie.

“Want to help your crippled - but hot - naked lover back to bed?”

Reggie laughed softly as she put her arm around him and let her gaze roam over his firm body.

“I would love to,” she replied, then she leaned in, they shared a brief kiss, and she helped him limp back towards the bedroom once more.

 

Once they were back in bed, Chris wasted no time on thoughts of sleep as he kissed her again, then traced a path of more kisses down her body, he spread her legs and buried his face between her thighs, lapping and sucking and teasing until her hips thrust against his face. He pushed two fingers firmly inside her and his mouth on her sex became more eager and he ignored her gasps as he held her thighs apart, his tongue taking her all the way over the edge as she came with a cry of bliss and soaked his face. As he came up for air, his eyes were dark with passion.

“I love the taste of your pussy, Reggie!” he whispered, then as she lay there still recovering, he thrust into her and they rolled as she took over, clinging to him as she moved against him, ever mindful of his weak spine, as she breathed hard and he reached for her, running his fingers through hair that felt like a river of silk as they made love. He came hard, breathing fast and heavy against her shoulder as he hit his peak, then as they separated, he caught her by the hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you, Reggie!” he said breathlessly.

“I love you too!” as she replied, she didn't have to think about it. She and Chris just fitted together in every way, and so well – it had been years since anyone had come close to touching her heart as Chris did. They slept in a close embrace that night, wrapped in the afterglow of passion and their new found love, and while they slept, Chris gave no thought to that photo that had bothered him so much...

 

Over at Wayne manor, it was almost three am when Bruce was woken by a sound that instantly bothered him. There was soft sobbing coming from Jeremiah's room. He got out of bed, threw on a dressing gown and left his room and went quickly up the hallway, then carefully opened up the door and looked inside. Earlier, Alfred had cleaned up the crib from the nursery, and after Bruce had hastily ordered some deliveries, the crib was now on the other side of the bed, near the window, with fresh bedding, and little Buddy was sleeping soundly, on his back with his little arms outstretched. The lamp was on, throwing a warm glow about the room. And Jeremiah was on his side, with the covers up to his shoulders, weeping into the pillow.

“Jeremiah?” Bruce said softly.

As he reached his bedside, Jeremiah sat up and wiped his eyes.

“I didn't mean to disturb you, Bruce.”

“Look at me.”

He kept his head turned towards the window as Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What's wrong?” Bruce asked.

Jeremiah slowly turned his head and met his gaze as tears filled his eyes.

“Too much thinking Bruce... I see my child and he is like me, pale skin, red lips... affected by my poisoned body...”

Bruce cautiously reached out and placed his hand on Jeremiah's arm. It came as a great relief that he didn't shrug off his touch. The covers had slipped to his hips as he had sat up, and his firm, smooth body was marked by tiny, snaking scars from the many surgeries to repair the burns from the chemical vat years before. Jeremiah's face looked as it had before the incident now, that clown face look that wouldn't have been out of place in a circus, but such a beautiful face to Bruce as he looked into his eyes.

 _“Never blame yourself,”_ Jeremiah said quietly, _“Buddy will always look like me – a little clown faced Jeremiah, a baby different to the rest.... that is my punishment, not yours. Bruce, I harmed people... I have killed people!”_

Bruce took hold of his hand.

“Yes, you have, a long time ago when you were a different person. You've done your time, you've had treatment, you're not that person any more! And the way Buddy looks isn't a punishment, Jeremiah!” Bruce blinked away tears as his grip on his hand tightened, “He's beautiful, just like you are! Remember how many times I told you how beautiful you are?”

Jeremiah drew in a deep breath as he struggled to hold back from weeping.

“Why am I falling apart?” he wept.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, then gently rubbed it up and down his arm in a gentle, soothing motion. Jeremiah's pale, toned body still looked as firm as ever, his nipples were red and enlarged due to the treatment he had undergone to enable him to breast feed, and as he looked at him Bruce felt sure he had never looked so lovely, the birth father of his child – yet he had never seen such deep pain and despair in his eyes until now.

“Have you ever felt this way before?” Bruce asked.

“I've regretted many things, Bruce. But at this moment, I can't stop crying. I keep thinking about what I've done, and how it's my fault Buddy's affected by the toxins that did this to me!”

“You took medication to stop the toxins harming Buddy while he was inside the implant,” Bruce reminded him, “And that was harsh on you. Remember how sick it made you sometimes?”

Jeremiah nodded, recalling spending months in bed, weak and unable to move, struggling to eat because food made him want to throw up.

“You did everything you could to make sure he was okay – and he is!” Bruce told him, “He looks like you. That's fine. I look at my baby and I see a small Jeremiah. And I love you both.”

As he heard him say that Jeremiah blinked away tears.

“Did you mean what you said about wanting a large monthly allowance and an apartment? You can have it if you want it,” Bruce said “If this is just about money, I'll cut you a deal and as long as I can see Buddy, I'm happy. But if you love me like you said you did, if all the bad stuff was about your anger, you'd better tell me, right now! This is where we decide what happens next. What do you really want?”

Jeremiah looked at him, saying nothing, his eyes reflecting nothing. Then suddenly as emotion filled his gaze, he reached for Bruce and wrapped his arms around him then buried his head in his shoulder and wept hard.

Bruce gently stroked his hair as he spoke softly to him.

“You still love me?”

He felt Jeremiah give a small nod.

“Okay,” Bruce said, “Okay, my beautiful Jeremiah, if you want to stay here you can stay, with me. You, me and Buddy can be together. And I don't care what the whole of the city thinks about it either, they'll just have to learn to accept us. You are not your past, you're a changed man and I love you for who you've become...” Bruce pulled back enough to look into his eyes as his voice choked with emotion, “I'm proud of who you are today, Jeremiah! And I love you so very much.”

Jeremiah looked tearfully into his eyes, and as Bruce pulled him closer, they shared a kiss.

“Stay with me?” Jeremiah whispered.

Bruce took off his dressing gown and got into bed beside him, and as he turned out the light and then wrapped his arms around his lover, Jeremiah spoke quietly.

“The meds I had to take to protect Buddy from the toxins in my body have slowed my healing process...I'm sorry, I can't give you what you want, not in the way you like it. I'm not ready yet.”

Bruce held him closer as he smiled.

“It's okay,” he told him, “That doesn't matter, Jeremiah. I just want to hold you like this for the rest of the night, and wake up beside you.”

Then he kissed him tenderly.

“Goodnight,” Bruce whispered.

Jeremiah's reply was quiet, it was brief, but it what he had been waiting to hear:

“I love you, Bruce,” he murmured in reply.

 

As early morning came with a break in the clouds that let a ray of sunlight through rainy skies, Reggie and Chris were sleeping soundly. Then as light rain began to patter against the window, Chris woke up and sat up sharply, ignoring the ache in his back as he threw off the covers and got out of bed, leaning on the bedside table as he reached for his cane. Reggie woke too, and she sat up and looked at him in confusion, to see her naked lover grabbing his cane and hurrying for the door.

“What are you doing, Chris?” she pushed her long hair off her shoulder with a sweep of her hand, “It's six am!”

“I need to see those photos again!” he called back, he had reached the door to her office already, and as he went inside, she threw on his t shirt and got out of bed to join him.

“Chris, what are you looking for?” she said as she reached the open doorway.

“This!”

He pointed at the screen.

She joined him at the desk, looking again at the picture of Strange and the woman who was speaking with him on the lawn.

“I think I know where I've seen her before - you need to get that contact number for Strange today, because I have to show this picture to Dad and when he sees that he's going over to pay Strange a visit, I know it... but I might be wrong about her... I don't know... It's not a clear shot but I think I know who she is... Dad really needs to see this.”

“Okay, I'll get on to finding Strange's number today – don't let your Dad go over there until he has the number, he needs to call him first and explain about you needing help. Make sure he knows that before you give him the picture.”

Chris was already printing it out.

“Can you fetch my clothes?” he asked.

She knew it would take much effort to get out of that chair again, and to make him go around and retrieve his clothing from the bedroom floor would probably see him fall on the floor, so she stripped off his borrowed t shirt and handed it back to him. He smiled at the sight of her naked and then she turned away and went back to the bedroom.

By the time she returned, the picture had printed out and he had left it on the desk. Reggie helped him to get dressed, she even put on his shoes for him to save him the trouble of bending.

“Thank you so much,” he said to her, and as she got up she smiled.

“My pleasure,” she replied, and gave him another kiss.

Then Chris got up and reached for his cane, snatching up the photo quickly.

“I need you to drive me back home, I have to show Dad this photo!”

Reggie had vanished for a moment, then she joined him as he waited impatiently in the hallway, now she was dressed and as she picked up her car keys she had a curious expression on her face.

“Who do you think she is?”

He shook his head.

“I'm not sure,” he replied, “But I do know I had a crazy dream last night!”

“About what?”

They left the apartment and headed for the elevator.

“It was just about something crazy!” Chris told her, “Really crazy... that's why I need to show this photo to my Dad, and my Uncle Ed. I know none of this makes sense yet but I think it will when they see this picture!”

Then they got into the elevator, and it took a slow glide to the ground floor. They left the building and as he got into the car and Reggie joined him, Chris looked again at the picture.

“Sanity says I should be wrong,” he told her as she started up the engine, and as she glanced at him he added, “But sanity rarely explains everything that goes on this city!”

“I can't wait to find out what this is about!” Reggie said they began the drive back to the Van Dahl mansion.

“You'll find out soon enough,” Chris told her, “And so will I. There's nothing more I can say on this. I just know I have to show it to Dad, and to Uncle Ed. Maybe Jim, too. I have a theory about it and I want to be right, but I could be wrong - so I'm just going to hand it over and see what my Dad says.”

“As soon as I've taken you home, I'm going to get to work on finding a contact number for Hugo Strange,” she told him, “And please Chris, what ever you think this might be about, don't let him go over there unannounced. That place is full of armed guards.”

“Just find the number,” Chris said, “I'm sure he will want to do this properly – and even if he doesn't, he used it be Penguin, he can handle himself if he needs to.”

Reggie glanced at him.

“But why would he want to go rushing over there when he can have a phone number for the guy at some point today?”

“Because I know how he might react when he sees this picture – if I'm right,” Chris added.

“Then you'd better make sure your Dad doesn't do anything impulsive!” Reggie reminded him, then she said no more, picking up speed as they turned on to the highway that would lead to the route that would take them back to the estate, as she wondered what was so special about that photo...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8

 

Over at Wayne Manor, Bruce had woken feeling as if real sleep had not happened – Buddy had woken several times in the night for a feed and each time, Jeremiah had got up and brought him back to the bed and sat there as Bruce looked on, watching him feed their child. Tiredness had not cancelled out the beauty of seeing Jeremiah with their baby at his breast. Bruce's heart had filled with so much love and joy that the crazy thought had come to him that if they worked out, perhaps a couple of years from now, maybe they would have another child together... He had not allowed himself to stay with that thought for too long, he knew how Jeremiah felt about Buddy having the same dead white skin and blood red mouth as his own, he fully got why he feared for any child who resembled a Valeska.. simply because of his past crimes and the fact that people did not forget...

For now, Buddy was sleeping, looking happy and peaceful as he lay there in his crib with a contented look on his face, his eyes were closed, there was the trace of a smile about his mouth. He was so small and so perfect, that was the thought that came to mind. And if other people didn't like his clown face looks, it really wouldn't matter, Bruce decided. Just as being out in the street with Jeremiah would gain him stares as people realised the respected businessman Bruce Wayne was dating a former criminal – they would have to get used to it. He wasn't ashamed to be with Jeremiah, he wanted the world to know, because the sooner they knew, the sooner they would realise this Velaska brother had changed and left his criminal ways far behind him.

Bruce carefully slid the covers down to his waist as Jeremiah lay sleeping, then he placed his hand on his chest, gently stroking at his pale skin, against its shade his nipples looked brutally sore, but the redness and swelling was normal for those who chose to have the shots that enabled milk production, and it didn't seem painful to Jeremiah, who had no difficulty feeding Buddy. As he slid his hand down his body, Jeremiah turned on his side, turning towards him as he gave a sigh.

“Does that feel good?” Bruce whispered.

Jeremiah murmured something and a flicker of a smile briefly played about his lips, then as he shifted closer, he rested his head against Bruce's shoulder.

“Is that okay?” Bruce whispered as he slid his hand lower, and Jeremiah gave a quiet moan of approval as he thrust his hips forward slightly, enjoying the sensation of his lover's hand stroking between his legs. Jeremiah's body was smooth all over, something to do with the chemicals and the burns he had received years ago, his body was silken and firm and as he stroked over sensitive flesh before taking hold of his cock, Jeremiah gave a sigh.

“Please...” he whispered.

Bruce started to gently stroke his cock, and Jeremiah breathed deeply and gave a sigh as he reached for him, putting an arm around him as he lay there shattered from his broken night's sleep, but enjoying the fact that he was between sleep and waking as wonderful sensations filled his lower body and his cock began to harden. As his breathing got heavier Bruce kept his movements gentle as they became firmer, he saved the rough handling for the final, brutal strokes as Jeremiah gave low cry as he pressed his face against his shoulder and throbbed over his hand. As he breathed hard and Bruce cleaned him up, Jeremiah turned on his back and looked up at him.

“I didn't expect _that_ this morning!” a smile came to his face, “It was lovely, Bruce!”

Bruce leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

“You rest, I'll go and fetch some breakfast and some coffee. Make the most of this time to rest before Buddy wakes again!”

“I will!” he agreed, then as they exchanged a look of love, as Jeremiah made a move to sit up, Bruce noticed he was stiff and he helped him, pausing to arrange pillows behind his back so he could rest against them. Then as he sat there and leaned back, pain briefly registered on his face.

“What's wrong?” asked Bruce as he felt a spike of fear at the sight of his loved one in sudden pain.

Jeremiah became tearful again as he shook his head.

“Delayed healing... the meds that protected Buddy from the toxins stopped the implant drugs from working to promote rapid healing after the birth. I'm still bruised inside. It hurts so much...”

“We should call a doctor,” Bruce said.

Jeremiah's eyes flashed with fear.

“No! I'm still listed with the doctor at Arkham, I spent all this time waiting to be freed, I'm not going back there for treatment!” Tears ran down his face as he gave a sob, “I'm not going back there!” he wept.

Bruce put his arm around him, giving him a supportive hug. It was most unlike Jeremiah to be so tearful, he got that the pain was lingering and no doubt hard to live with, but Jeremiah was so much stronger than this emotionally – until now.

“I'm going to make breakfast for us,” he said, “Then I'm going to call Oswald, he might be able to suggest something for you.”

“Penguin?” Jeremiah said in confusion.

Bruce smiled.

“He's not Penguin any more, remember? He's Oswald Nygma, there's nothing he doesn't know about male birth. I'm sure he can think of something that might help.”

As Bruce left the room, Jeremiah settled back against his pillows, then as more pain flickered through his body as deep bruising ached, he thought about every person he had ever killed during his reign as a master criminal, and he burst into a flood of tears again.

 

As the phone rang, Oswald sat up in bed, blinked away sleep and then the phone stopped ringing, and he abandoned thoughts of checking the caller's ID and laid back down again, giving a sigh. He could hear the noise from beyond the door as the family started to wake, Chris was telling Lauren to wait for him, Jim had just told Little Oz he would be in to get her up in a minute, then Hope called out that she could take care of her, then Eddie ran for the stairs yelling that he wanted his breakfast. Ed gave a groan and raised his tired head from the pillow and blinked away sleep.

“I should get up...”

“No, no, Edward. I will get up early today!”

Oswald kissed his cheek then got out of bed and threw on a purple silk robe, then Jim entered the room with his morning coffee, and the sight of hot mess Oswald in a silken robe with his hair hanging in his sleepy eyes made him smile.

“Here's your coffee.”

“Thank you, Jim!” he said warmly, and he took the coffee from him, paused to blow on it and then had a sip as he sat down on the edge of the bed again.

“I will be up soon,” Ed sounded tired as he sat up.

Oswald and Jim exchanged a glance, then Jim leaned over and kissed Ed's cheek.

“Your turn to be sleeping beauty, Ed! Take your time, me and Oswald can handle the kids this morning.”

“Thanks,” Ed replied, and turned on his side, gave a sigh and slipped back into a light sleep.

Then Oswald set his coffee down and checked the last call.

“Bruce Wayne?” he said, and he exchanged a glance with Jim and then returned the call.

Bruce answered right away.

“I didn't know who else to call, Oswald,” he said, sounding worried, “Jeremiah and Buddy are staying with me. We've got past the anger -”

“That's a good thing!” Oswald told him, “You just have to be patient, Bruce. Expect some ups and downs, is that why you're calling? Have you quarrelled again?”

“No,” Bruce told him, “I'm worried about Jeremiah. He had to take a lot of meds while he was pregnant to stop the toxins in his body from affecting Buddy. It's slowed down his post birth healing and he said he's in pain.”

“What kind of pain?” Oswald asked.

“Bruising from the birth. It's deep pain, it comes and goes. He's still listed with a doctor at Arkham and he doesn't want to go back there.”

“Was he given any meds for the pain?” Oswald said.

“He's got something to help with the internal healing but nothing for the pain.”

Oswald's eyes narrowed as he felt his anger rising.

“Fucking asylum.... he muttered, “Listen Bruce, he doesn't have to go back there for treatment. That's just their way of trying to keep tabs on him even though he's completely free to do as he pleases. I want you to wait until nine thirty and then call Gotham General and speak to Lee Thompkins, tell her Oswald asked if she could put Jeremiah on her list – and she needs to see him as soon as possible. I'm not surprised the asylum did this, they still find ways to treat their patients like shit! And you should call the asylum too, tell them Mr Velaska requests his medical records are moved to Dr Thompkins - and if they don't agree to it, remind them you have lawyers who can do it for you.”

“They're not giving him the right treatment because he was a prisoner?” Bruce sounded stunned.

“Yes Bruce, the asylum may have improved over the years, but they still leave a lot to be desired when it comes to treating inmates fairly.”

“There's something else,” Bruce added, and he sounded worried, “He keeps crying, he talks about how Buddy's got the same affected skin like him and he thinks its some kind of punishment for all the people he killed.”

“I'm not a doctor,” Oswald reminded him, “But it sounds like he's not been looked after well enough during the pregnancy and now he has post birth depression. Guys don't typically suffer from it – not hormonally because the hormones are confined within the implant, but if he's had a rough time -”

“He did, with the meds he had to take to protect Buddy for nine months.”

“Then he's probably got post birth depression. I really don't think you should disclose that to the asylum. I'll come over this morning and have a chat with him, meanwhile I suggest you call the asylum and tell him those files are to be moved immediately.”

“Thanks for your help, Oswald!” Bruce said warmly, “This really means a lot.”

Oswald smiled.

“It's a pleasure to help, Bruce.”

“What this about?” Jim asked as Oswald ended the call.

“I need to go over to Wayne Manor and see Jeremiah,” he replied, “It seems Arkham didn't take care of him as well as they should have cared for a pregnant man - and a new birth Daddy. I strongly suspect Bruce will be able to help Jeremiah sue them for this!”

Then he got up and limped off to grab a morning shower. As Jim watched him head for the bathroom, he had a look of admiration in his eyes – and this time it was not because he was admiring hot mess Oswald sleepy with his hair in his eyes, his slightly chubby body wrapped in silk – Oswald was still doing amazing things, still standing up for pregnant men – this time, a former prisoner.

“You're still a hero, Oswald,” he murmured.

 

By the time Reggie had parked up outside the Van Dahl mansion, Oswald's car was missing from its usual parking spot. Chris let himself into the house as Reggie followed. Hope was heading towards the kitchen as Eddie ran on ahead.

“Where's my Dad?” he asked, clutching the picture in his hand, “I've got something for him!”

Hope glanced back, saw he was with Reggie and indicated to the study.

“Leave the papers in his study, Chris – he had to go over to Wayne Manor, Bruce needs his help with something.”

Just then Jim came down the stairs with Little Oz.

“Chris!” she said brightly, then she smiled up at Reggie.

“Hi!”

“Hello!” Reggie said, smiling at the little girl with hair in bunches who looked like a tiny girl version of Oswald.

“I've got something for Dad -” Chris began.

“Later, Chris, the family's up, I've got Eddie and Lauren and now Oz to look after and Hope is about to start breakfast, and Ed's too tired to help out. What ever you've got, just leave it on his desk, he had to go and see Bruce.”

Then Jim hurried off after Oz as she toddled on towards the kitchen.

Chris looked down at the picture, then he took Reggie by the hand.

“Come with me, I need to show you something,” he told her, and he led her towards the front room...

 

When Oswald arrived at Wayne Manor, the door was opened by Alfred.

“They're upstairs,” he said.

“How is Jeremiah?” Oswald asked.

Alfred shook his head.

“I really don't know what to make of him. He cries a lot,” he added.

Oswald leaned on his cane and began to climb the stairs. As he reached the top, Bruce came out of a doorway and his expression was one of instant relief to see Oswald standing there.

“How is he?” he asked quietly.

“Upset, again,” Bruce replied.

“Leave this to me,” Oswald said, and he limped into the bedroom.

Jeremiah had just finished bathing and changing Buddy, and as he laid the sleepy baby down in his crib, he turned around, as surprise registered in his eyes.

“Penguin, I wasn't expecting to see you soon.”

Oswald noticed his eyes were tearful, and he stepped closer, then indicated to a comfortable sofa by the window.

“Shall we sit down and talk?” he asked, “And by the way, I haven't been Penguin for many years. Please, call me Oswald.”

Jeremiah sat down, pain briefly registering on his face as the bruising throbbed and he shifted awkwardly on the seat, then as Oswald joined him, Jeremiah sat there in silence as he blinked away tears. He still looked like the same Jeremiah Valeska he recalled from years back, his clothing still had the same flair but the jacket he wore had less sparkle and his shirt was partly open, ready to give a feed again when the baby woke.

“As soon as Bruce told me about your problem, I knew what it was,” Oswald told him, “You're in pain because the asylum didn't manage your post birth care very well. And they didn't support you enough while you went through a hard time with the pregnancy. That's why I believe you have post birth depression.”

Jeremiah looked at him sharply.

“I can't tell anyone, they'll put me back in Arkham!”

“No,” Oswald assured him, “They will not! But they will have a law suit on their hands, I've already advised Bruce on that aspect – and today your records are being transferred to Doctor Leslie Thompkins, she will see you some time today. You don't need Arkham, Jeremiah – you need something for the pain and you need some anti depressants until you're feeling stronger. Arkham have let you down very badly as man carrying a child. They will have to compensate you for that.”

Jeremiah began to feel cautiously hopeful.

“I won't be locked away?”

“Are you suicidal?”

“No.”

“Do you have thoughts about harming the baby?”

“Of course not! I would kill anyone who tried to hurt Buddy, he's precious!”

“No one is going to lock you away,” Oswald assured him.

Then Jeremiah shifted sharply on the seat as pain registered on his face.

“I'm sorry, I need to lie down.”

As he watched Jeremiah make his way over to the bed, he thought of all his experience of birth and the days afterwards. As he asked a question, he hoped he wouldn't cause offence.

“Jeremiah...” Oswald leaned on his cane and got up and limped over to the bed, “As you know I've given birth to three children, and I've helped to care for my son after he gave birth to his daughter. After my experience with the black market implant many years back, there's not much I don't know about male birth. Would you be okay with me taking a look at your bruising?”

Jeremiah was resting on the bed, leaning against pillows. He shot him a stunned look.

“I never thought the day would come when I'd be living at Wayne Manor, after giving birth to Bruce Wayne's child, with Penguin standing in the room asking if he can take a look at my ass!” then he laughed, and for the first time since he had arrived, there was a brief hint of humour in Jeremiah's eyes.

“Okay, Oswald. Maybe you should – you can certainly tell how bad it is. They gave me nothing for the pain, not after the first three days. They knew my healing would be slower because of the other meds, I tried to tell them but no one listened.”

“And you just wanted to get out of there?”

“Yes – and by then, I'd given up asking because they just left me alone with Buddy.”

Just then Alfred came into the room and set a tray of tea on the table.

“Bruce will be up shortly he's making some phone calls,” he said.

“Good,” Oswald replied, “And can you please tell him Jeremiah has given me permission to check his bruising? I know enough about post birth injury to know when something serious has been missed.”

“You're going to examine him?” he said in surprise.

“I'm just going to take a look,” Oswald replied.

“I'll let him know,” Alfred said, then he left the room and closed the door behind him.

“Let's get this over with,”Jeremiah popped the button on his pants and then slipped them down along with his underwear, turning on his side as he drew up a knee towards his chest.

Oswald sat on the edge of the bed.

“Excuse me for touching you,” he said politely, “I just need a better look,” he placed his hand carefully on one side of his ass, pushing gently to the side to take a look. He saw swelling and deep bruising and then he patted his hip.

“Okay, you can cover up now.”

As Jeremiah adjusted his clothing, Oswald got up from the bed.

“Your healing has been very delayed,” he said, “The bruising and swelling is severe. Lee needs to see you today and give you something for the pain, it must be hell going to the bathroom.”

“It is,” Jeremiah agreed as he finished tidying his clothing.

Oswald went through to the bathroom and washed his hands.

“I'm sure when you see Lee she will be able to help. You''ll be feeling a lot better very soon,” Oswald promised him.

As he came out of the bathroom, Jeremiah seemed a lot brighter as he managed a smile.

“You should have been a doctor, Oswald!”

Just then Bruce returned to the room.

“I'm okay,” Jeremiah said, “Apparently not crazy, too – I'm going with Penguin's opinion on that!”

“It's Oswald!” he reminded him, and Bruce smiled. He had instantly noticed a change in Jeremiah – he was brighter now, more hopeful. Clearly, Oswald had laid his fears to rest.

“Arkham are transferring your medical records,” Bruce said to Jeremiah, “And Lee's put you on her patient list. Once I explained the situation, she said she'd come over here today and see you.”

“And be sure to get a copy of Lee's report on Jeremiah's birth injury,” Oswald reminded him, “He's got very bad swelling due to inadequate care by the staff at the asylum. They knew his body would take longer to heal, they should have given him pain relief to help him cope with that. You can hand all that over to your lawyer, Bruce. Your partner should get heavy compensation for this!”

“I can't thank you enough, Oswald,” Bruce said, looking fondly at him.

“It was no trouble at all. I'm happy to help,” he added with a smile. Then he checked the time.

“I really should go now, Ed's at home and tired all the time and it's not fair to leave Jim and Hope to manage the kids for too long. If either of you need my help, any time, just call me.”

“We will,” Bruce assured him.

“Thanks, Oswald,” added Jeremiah, then Oswald left the room and Bruce walked with him down the hallway, then they went down the stairs, and when they reached the front door, Bruce spoke again, lowering his voice.

“You really think he's going to be okay?”

“Yes, I do,” Oswald assured him, “Just be there for him, give him support and make sure he takes all the meds that Lee gives him, make sure he takes the right dose and doesn't forget. He'll soon be feeling better.”

 

Oswald left Wayne Manor with a smile on his face. As he got in the car and then headed home, he felt a new sense of satisfaction as he thought about the remark Bruce had made. It was a nice thought, that he should have been a doctor. Due to his experience of the black market implant and taking on the law to ensure male birth became safe for everyone, he had learned a lot along the way. And having three kids of his own had helped too. The thought had just occurred to him that he could probably write a book on fertility implants and male birthing... Then he arrived home and parked the car. He had no clue what was about to be revealed as he left the car and limped towards the house...

 

“Chris wants to see you!” Hope said as he closed the front door and she hurried up the stairs with her phone in her hand.

Jim greeted him with a smile and paused to kiss his cheek.

“Chris had some paper work for you – I don't know if he's still here, he was with Reggie...” he glanced down at Little Oz who smiled up at him and then turned to her Daddy.

“We're going to the park!” she said.

“Yes, the park with Uncle Jim!” Eddie added excitedly as he put on his coat.

“Be a good girl for Uncle Jim, Lauren!” said Chris, as he careful made his way down the stairs, clinging to the rail and using his cane as Reggie held Lauren's hand, leading her down to the bottom.

“Have fun, Kids!” Oswald said, and he paused to hug Eddie and Little Oz, then Chris told Lauren to have fun, and Jim opened the door and went off with kids towards his car.

Oswald closed the door and then turned to Reggie and Chris.

“What's this about you having something important to show me?” he asked.

Chris and Reggie exchanged a glance. They both fell silent. He looked back at them, instantly sensing this was something big.

“Will somebody speak! What's this about?”

“It's about the pictures I took at Strange's place,” Reggie said, “I gave you the most relevant shots but there were more and Chris was looking through the files out of interest and he... _turned something up._ ”

Oswald looked to Chris.

“All I need is a contact number for Strange -”

“And I'm about to go off and find that for you,” Reggie added, “I have a lot of leads back home on paper and I just need to spend a few hours making some calls -”

“What is this other matter about?” Oswald demanded.

Chris and Reggie exchanged a glance.

“Let me show you,” said Chris, and he leaned on his cane and began to limp towards the front room as Oswald followed and Reggie lingered back for a moment as she wondered if Chris was right or wrong about his theory. If he was right, it would be a hell of a shock for Oswald...

 

As Chris led him into the front room, Ed got up and greeted him with a smile.

“Oswald!” he said brightly, “I feel so much better now! And he briefly slid his hand below his ribcage, “The twins have finally stopped sucking away my energy like two little vampires! Oh.. what's wrong?”

He had suddenly noticed Oswald seemed rather confused as Chris cast him a nervous glance as he led him over to the fireplace.

“I'm not sure yet,” Oswald replied, “I haven't a clue what this is about.”

“I might be wrong,” said Chris, “But when I saw this photo yesterday it was bugging me, I couldn't figure out why she seemed so familiar, but me and Reggie had been drinking and -”

“Just tell me what this about?” said Oswald.

Reggie had joined them now. She looked at Chris.

“You'd better do the explaining.”

Ed joined Oswald and Chris at the fireplace.

“What's this about, Chris?” he asked.

Chris slowly drew a folded paper from his pocket, then he unfolded it and smoothed out the image printed off from the pictures Reggie had taken of the residence of Hugo Strange.

“This is a picture of Strange's place,” Chris said, “The back of the house, the garden.”

He was still holding on to the picture, yet to share it as he looked over his Dad's shoulder, up to the painting on the wall...

Oswald glanced up at the wall. There was nothing there – except an old portrait of his late mother...

“What is going on?” Ed said in a low voice as he looked from the painting to Chris, who said nothing as he handed the copy of the photo to his Dad.

Oswald studied the image. There was Strange, standing on the lawn by the house, and there was a woman standing with him, speaking to him... Oswald stared at the image. It wasn't very clear because it had been magnified, but as she had been captured, she was making a gesture with her hand, indicating to the house, her head was tilted, her face was in profile and... it couldn't be...

“Chris, what's going on?” Ed said again.

Oswald was still staring at the picture.

Chris replied in a hushed voice.

 _“She might not be dead,”_ he said, _“I think we found Grandma.”_

 

For a moment, there was silence as Oswald held the paper in his shaking hands, then he looked up at the portrait of his mother, and back at the picture. He repeated it several times, painting, photo, painting, photo as his eyes grew wide...

 _“If... if this is my Mother...”_ he gasped as he blinked away tears, _“She's... alive? No, she died in my arms...”_

“But she's standing right next to Strange,” Ed said as he looked from the picture to the portrait and back again, “Maybe it is her - or maybe it's a coincidence. I mean, that woman in the photo looks around fifty years old. Your mother would be much older than that by now... unless...” he snapped his fingers, “Strange worked on her! Oh wait... _why_ would he do that?”

Oswald glared down at the image as he trembled with rage.

 _“If he's been taking advantage of my Mother I'll kill him!”_ he fumed.

Ed put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't go full blown psycho, Oswald – this could be a huge coincidence!”

“Dad?” Chris was staring at him, he had just seen absolute rage, murderous rage in his Dad's eyes - something he had never seen before.

Oswald looked at him sharply.

 _“I'm going over there right now!”_ he seethed, _“I'm taking my shotgun too!”_

“No, Oswald -”

Ed made a grab for his jacket and Oswald turned back, rage burning in his eyes as he looked up at him.

“Think about Chris,” Ed reminded him, “We need his help, he's your son's only hope! You can't go in there with a shotgun and blast his security staff away only to find his wife – or who ever she really is - happens to bear a resemblance to your late mother!”

“And what if it IS my Mother, Ed?” Oswald's eyes had not burned so deeply with rage since his days as an underworld boss.

“I don't know!” Ed exclaimed, “Why would she be hidden away like that, wouldn't she want to find you? This is what makes me think it's not her.”

Reggie spoke up, exchanging a glance with Chris.

“I'd better go now, I'm going to find a contact number for Strange,” she glanced at Oswald, “Please don't do anything you might regret! Just wait until you can at least call him, arrange some treatment for Chris! Don't blow this, Oswald! I care about your son too.”

“And I care if I get my spine fixed or not!” Chris added, “Please don't go in there and start trouble, Dad. Strange is the only one who can help me!”

As he looked at his son and then down at the image in the photo, he felt torn. He took a deep breath, gripping the paper so sightly it crumpled beneath his touch as he nodded.

“Alright, find me that number, Reggie. Do it today, or I'm going after Strange!”

“I'm getting on to it right now,” she promised, then she paused to grab Christian's hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I'll see you later,” she said, then she turned away and hurried for the door.

Ed exchanged a glance with Oswald.

“You do realise this is probably all a big coincidence?”

“No,” Oswald said as he shook his head and his eyes reflected shock, “No, Edward, I can feel it. There's more to this. Bridgit got very nervous when I asked her about Strange, she insisted on finding him for me, and on her contacting him directly instead of me... What if it's because Mother is alive and she knows it?” Rage was building in his eyes again, “Has Bridgit been lying to me all these years, Ed?”

“I don't know, probably not,” Ed replied “Calm down, Oswald. As I said, we're probably wrong about this.”

Seeing his father so angry had set his nerves on edge as Chris looked at him apologetically.

“I probably am wrong and I'm sorry if I've caused upset, it's just that I saw the picture, and she does look like my late Grandma!”

The look in his eyes softened as Oswald took a breath and forced himself to calm down. There was no point in flying into a rage whipped up out of frustration and upsetting his crippled son or his pregnant husband.

“If it is Mother,” he replied, “I will be forever thankful that you found her, Chris. Now I'm going to remember that we need Strange, because you need his help. I'm going to wait for Reggie to give me a contact number and then I'm calling Strange and our first priority is getting your spine fixed.”

Ed blinked, regarding Oswald with a look of surprise.

“That sounds most unlike you to be so reasonable under the possible circumstances!”

“And then of course, I will get to the truth of the matter regarding this mystery woman,” Oswald replied.

“And if it is your Mother?” Ed asked.

Oswald's eyes darkened as he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

 _“If that is Mother,”_ he fumed, _“Obviously, I'm going to kill Strange!”_

“Now _that_ sounds more like you!” Ed confirmed.

 

Over at Wayne Manor, Lee had managed to reschedule two appointments and delayed time to work on patient records to make an emergency visit. Now she had examined Jeremiah and fully understood the extent of his delayed healing and painful bruising and she had assessed his level of depression, and after reassuring him that he would soon be feeling much better, she had written a prescription for pain relief and anti depressants, and Bruce had handed it Alfred and asked him to get the meds right away.

“You really do have nothing to worry about,” she added as she stood between the crib and the bed and smiled at Jeremiah, “Buddy is a happy, healthy little boy I can see he's loved and well looked after, and I know Bruce will be a huge support to you until you're feeling better. And Oswald was right about everything, too! Do you have any other concerns you want to ask me about before I leave?”

Jeremiah was resting on the bed as Buddy slept in the crib. He looked at Lee and after briefly hesitating, he spoke up.

“I do worry about his appearance. I worry about how other kids will treat him, how their parents will react to me, seeing the pale skin and the red mouth and thinking of my old life as a criminal in this city -”

“You don't need to worry,” Bruce said as he sat on the edge of the bed and gave his hand a squeeze and love reflected in his gaze, “They'll just see Buddy Wayne, whose Dad is Bruce Wayne. _Little Buddy, whose Birth Daddy is Jeremiah Wayne_.”

Jeremiah stared at him.

“But my name is Valeska.”

“It won't be, not after we get married,” said Bruce with a smile.

As the words sunk in, Jeremiah blinked away tears and this time, they were tears of joy.

“Did you just propose to me, Bruce?”

“Yes I did!”

Jeremiah started to smile.

“Then I accept!” he said as he laughed with joy, and as he and Bruce embraced, Lee stood there smiling. It wasn't every day she saw something like this happen on an urgent call out. Clearly, Jeremiah was going to be just fine, Bruce was going to be a great support to him.

“I'll leave the two of you to celebrate,” she said, “I'll see myself out.”

They both thanked her and then Lee left the room, went down the stairway and out the front door. As she got into her car, she thought about what had just happened and then she smiled again. She was about to reach for her keys to start the engine and then she remembered how much help Oswald had been in this situation, and she drew out her phone and gave him a call.

“Yes, Lee, what do you want?” Oswald snapped. Clearly, he was not having a good day.

“I'm sorry of this is a bad time,” Lee said, “I forget you're also a businessman, I do hope this isn't a bad time to call?”

“No, Lee, everything's fine... just _business pressures_ , like you said... What can I do for you?”

“I've just been to see Jeremiah,” she replied, “And you were right about everything! You know a great deal about male birth and post birth after care, and you were absolutely wonderful today!”

“Thank you,” he said as his tone softened, “That's very nice of you to say that, Lee.”

“This might sound crazy,” she added, “But if you ever wanted to try something new, I think you'd make a great male childbirth assistant.”

Oswald chuckled.

“You mean like a midwife?”

“Yes, Oswald, that's what we call childbirth assistants who specialise in male childbirth. I think you would be great.”

“Well that's very flattering, Lee,” Oswald replied, “But right now I have some very pressing business matters to attend to. I'll see you next week at Ed's next scan appointment. I must go, it's a very busy day for me today.”

“Okay, see you next week,” she replied, then the call ended and Lee started the car and drove away from Wayne Manor.

 

Back at the Van Dahl mansion, as Oswald ended the call, he paused to glance up again at his Mother's picture.

“Who was that on the phone?” Ed asked.

“That was Lee. She said I did very well to diagnose Jeremiah. She even said I'd make a great birthing assistant!”

He briefly smiled, then he looked back to the painting as he thought again of his Mother and wondered if there was a chance she could still be alive. By now, Chris had gone upstairs to lie down and rest his back, and as Oswald and Ed stood together by the fireplace, Ed looked at him intently.

“You meant what you said, I could see it in your eyes,” he told him.

Oswald was quite resigned to getting blood on his hands again as he reflected on the possibility that his Mother might still be alive, and that Strange had been hiding her all these years.

“Yes, Edward,” he replied darkly as he stepped closer and leaned on his cane, looking up into his eyes, “Time may have changed me, it's true I have become a family man and yes, I am much softer than the hardened criminal I used to be – but if he has been hiding Mother all these years, as soon as Chris is cured, I will end this the only way I can. _I will kill Strange!_ ”

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 _“I've given you the contact number, I'm told this is his private number. Please Oswald, when you call him, don't start yelling about your mother – talk about Chris_.”

As Reggie said those words, Oswald paced the front room as he struggled to keep his rage under control.

“Yes Reggie, I will do that. Thank you so much for your help. I'll call him now.”

He ended the call and turned to Ed, who stood there looking on, waiting for Oswald's rage to explode again.

“I'm calling Strange.”

“Jim and the kids are back,” Ed reminded him, “They're in the garden. Don't yell too loud.”

Oswald shot him a look of annoyance.

“I'm aware the children are home, Edward! I told you, my priority is Chris... for now.”

He looked up at his Mother's painting, then he turned away from it, forcing his thoughts and concerns back to his son who was still upstairs, resting his painful spine. He reminded himself that Lauren need her Dad back on his feet and enjoying life again. That was enough to hold his rage at bay as he called the number and waited for a reply.

The phone rang several times.

“Hello.”

“Hugo?” he said, “It's Oswald.”

Ed stood there beside him, noticing how hard Oswald was gripping that phone. He was leaning on his cane hard too, making his knuckles go white. In the old days that would have been a sure sign Penguin was about to rip out the blade from his cane and slice a throat...

“Oswald!” Strange said, “This an most unexpected surprise...” there was a pause, he heard Strange pace a hollow sounding floor, “What can I do for you, it's been years, I'm assuming there is a problem somewhere?”

Strange sounded oddly pleasant for a man who might be hiding his mother... Oswald thought of Chris and stayed calm.

“My eldest son carried his late girlfriend's baby, the birth had complications and now his spine is damaged, and its progressive. He needs help.”

“I'll send you my email address. Send me his medical files and I'll get back to you soon.”

“Thank you,” Oswald replied.

“Always happy to help an old friend,” Strange replied, and the call ended.

Oswald lowered the phone as he looked at Ed with wide eyes.

“Well, that was an odd conversation. He wants to help. And there was no sense of fear or guilt in his voice....”

“Maybe she's not your Mother,” Ed reminded him.

Oswald stood silent for a moment, composing his thoughts and his emotions as he thought of his son.

“He's going to help Chris!”

“That's great,” Ed replied, “This is our first priority – getting Chris better.”

Oswald looked again at his Mother's portrait. As tears filled his eyes, Ed stepped closer, wrapping his arms around him. Every muscle in Oswald's body felt tense as he looked up at him.

“Let's go outside and see the kids,” he said.

“Good idea,” Oswald replied.

 

While the children played in the garden, Oswald showed the photo to Jim, who studied it carefully. It was a shock to see this – clearly, the woman in the picture did resemble Gertrud, and the fact that she was at the residence of Hugo Strange only added to his suspicions.

“What's your opinion – as a former cop, Jim?” Oswald asked.

“I'm not sure,” he replied honestly, “It could be her – or not. It was taken at a distance and it's blurred. But if this was a missing persons case, I would definitely be investigating if I was still a detective, even if only to rule this possibility out.”

“I'm going to make sure Strange helps Chris first,” Oswald said, “Then I shall look into the possibility that this woman could be Mother. If she is...” his eyes darkened as he fell silent.

“Don't do anything you might regret,” Jim warned him, “You don't need to be locked up for murder – you have kids to raise.”

“And what am I supposed to do, Jim?” he demanded as anger crept into his voice.

“I'll come with you,” Jim said, “We'll get Chris treated and then you and I can look into this together.”

Ed breathed a relieved sigh.

“Now I'm happier about this!”

“And you will stay here,” Oswald told him, “You're pregnant, Ed. I want to keep you safe.”

“I think Riddler can handle most situations!” he exclaimed, “With my genius mind and my _double awesome twin carrying fertility unit_ , I'm unstoppable!”

“You can keep your _awesome implant_ at home!” Oswald insisted “You're staying here, Ed!”

Then Oswald turned for the door.

“I'm making some calls now, I need to get Christian's records emailed over to Strange today. I want this over with, I want Chris cured. We can handle the rest later.” Then he limped out of the room.

 

_The days passed by._

Strange had received Christian's medical notes and said he needed a short time to work on them – no more than a few weeks. Chris began to swing from excited to terrified at the thought of having treatment to his spine. Whenever he felt nervous, Oswald was there to comfort him. By now Chris was seeing Reggie on a regular basis. Oswald felt sure he would be forever grateful the two of them had met – she brought so much light and hope to his son's life, and at this time, he need that more than ever.

Oswald tried not to think too much about the mystery woman and the possibility that she could be his mother, because that thought threatened to send him spiralling into rage. The thought that Strange had hidden her away, and that Bridgit had know about it all the long... He wanted to be right, because he wanted his Mother to be alive. But at the same time, he wanted to be wrong, because if he had been betrayed, he knew his wrath would be murderous... 

Ed and Oswald had been attending weekly scans, and Ed's pregnancy was going well. He was mostly over the initial tiredness now and had started to look happily, radiantly pregnant. His tiny bump below his ribcage was barely showing yet, but he was in the habit of wearing his jacket open, so he could push it back and show off that tiny bulge that told the world he was indeed carrying babies.

 

One morning while Jim watched the kids with Chris, Ed and Oswald took Hope into the city, Ed wanted to buy some stuff for the babies and Hope wanted to wander off and do her own thing. She headed straight for a beauty salon and said she would meet them later at the coffee shop.

“Remember you're only seventeen!” Oswald called out, “Nothing too drastic, Hope!”

She glanced back at him and smiled.

“You can trust me, Daddy!”

Ed and Oswald spent the next hour buying baby clothes and blankets – with young children already in the house, not much was needed, but with twins on the way, they wanted some matching bedding and clothing, mainly because Ed said the idea was cute.

 

A short while later, Oswald sat by the window in the coffee shop with Ed, who tried his coffee and set it down again.

“It's too cold.”

Oswald sipped his own coffee and set it down.

“Mine is okay.”

“Maybe it's not me,” Ed remarked, “Maybe the twins think it's too cold!”

Oswald leaned back in his chair, looking elegant in his suit and wearing a coat with a black feather trim. He stretched out his damaged leg to ease an ache as the light caught on his highly polished shoes.

Ed,” he said,”Don't be silly. I've carried three babies and not one of them dictated how my coffee should be made. There's steam coming off it, that coffee is not cold.”

Ed got up.

“I need a replacement. The twins are not happy!”

Oswald rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of those days, with Ed and his awesome twin making implant inflating his ego. Today, Ed was convinced he was the only man in Gotham to ever carry twins... Oswald sat there at the table, holding on to his dignity as Ed made his way to the counter. There was queue. Ed drew in a slow breath and tapped the shoulder of the man in front of him.

“Excuse me I need to go first – I need to quickly change this coffee. It's far too cold.”

“You can't wait five minutes?” the guy asked.

“No, I need to sit down!” Ed exclaimed, casting a sweeping glance about the row of people waiting to be served, _“I am pregnant!”_ he announced.

A few other customers glanced at him, then looked away.

 _“With twins!”_ he added.

The guy in front of him turned around. He was heavily pregnant.

“This is my second pregnancy,” he said, “My first was twins. It's not exactly rare!”

“That's right,” added a woman sitting at a table nearby, “Multiple births have the same kind of occurrence in male birth as they do in female birth – it happens often, it's not rare or unusual.”

Ed's face started to flush. Oswald looked away towards the window. Moments later, Ed rejoined him at the table.

“I think the twins changed their mind. They like the coffee the way it is.”

Just then the door opened and Hope came in. She had a big smile on her face as she leaned on the table, looking close at Ed.

“Do you like them, Uncle Ed?” she asked.

“What?” said Ed.

“My eyelashes! I have eyelashes!”

“I know, you've always had eyelashes!”

“But look at them!”

Ed looked back at her blankly.

“Yes, eyelashes, Hope... am I supposed to notice something?”

She turned to Oswald.

“Daddy, what do you think?”

She blinked several times. Oswald started to smile.

“Oh they look great!”

Ed sat there looking at them both in confusion.

“What's the big deal?”

“Eyelash extensions!” Hope said, and as she took a seat, she drew a voucher out of her pocket.

“They have a deal going today, twenty five percent off if you use the voucher -”

It was lifted from her hand. Oswald got up and grabbed his cane.

“That's too good a deal to miss!” he said, “I'll be back soon.”

As he limped out of the coffee shop, Ed watched him leave and then he looked at Hope and shook his head.

“People actually get _extensions_ for their eyelashes? They sit at home and think, _I'm going to get eyelash extensions_ , then they get in their car and drive to the city and go into a salon and say, _I want extensions for my eyelashes please?_ ”

Hope laughed.

“Yes, they do, Uncle Ed – even if you don't notice it!”

A short while later, Oswald returned. He sat down at the table and blinked several times.

“I'm happy with this!” he said.

“They look great, Daddy!” said Hope.

Ed looked at Oswald, then he looked again and started to smile as he noticed his lashes were longer, and he had put on some clear mascara, too.

“Oh, Oswald, your eyes look great!” Ed said in surprise.

Oswald smiled as he blushed.

“Thank you, Ed.”

As they left and headed back to the car, the thought struck Oswald that Jim would really love his new lashes too – he always said he had pretty eyes...

 

On returning home, the car stuttered as the engine struggled and it stalled twice before Ed parked it in the garage.

“Oh dear.. looks like it needs a service!” he said as he got out.

Hope saw Jim come in through the back way and he greeted them with a smile.

“Did you have good time in the city?”

Ed lifted bags from the car.

“We got some great stuff for the twins. I'm going to put these bags upstairs, and then I'm going to have a cold drink in the garden while I watch the kids...I feel exhausted! Oh and Jim, there's something up with the car. Could you take a look for me?”

“Sure, I'll do it now,” Jim replied, and Ed left the garage by the back way, carrying the shopping with him.

“Look Father!” said Hope, “Look at my eyelashes!”

Jim noticed it right away.

“They got longer!”

“Eyelash extensions!” she said with a smile, then she left the garage too and as Oswald turned to Jim, he blinked several times.

“Do you like mine, Jim?”

Jim's eyes widened.

“Oh wow!” he said, and then laughed softly, “You know how to blow a guy's mind! Your eyes look stunning!”

Then as Oswald leaned against the car, his gaze lingered on Jim.

“So you're going to fix the car?”

“I can try.”

Jim stripped off his T shirt. Beneath it he was wearing a vest and Oswald's gaze roamed over his toned arms as they exchanged a look.

“This might be better done with the doors locked,” Jim added, and Oswald grabbed the remote control and slid down the garage door as Jim turned the light on, then locked the back way in.

“So maybe I should check you over before I check the car, I'm bound to get dirty once I'm inside that engine,” Jim said playfully.

He walked up to Oswald, who bumped the hood of the car as he stepped back against it and his eyes sparkled. Jim slid his arms around his waist and lifted him on to the car as Oswald tilted his head back and gave a sigh of longing, now Jim was unbuckling his belt and tugging down Oswald's pants and underwear.

“Oh god, Jim!” he gasped.

Jim tugged away his clothing and spread his legs, diving between them as Oswald's thighs shook and he gave a quiet moan of pleasure to feel his tongue go straight to his entrance, licking and lapping and teasing until he was soaked, then he wet his fingers and slid them in and out.

“I'll stop if it hurts.”

“It won't hurt!” Oswald said breathlessly.

“I bet it won't, not with that accommodating ass of yours... I _love_ your body!”

Jim slid him to the edge of the hood, freed his erection and gripped his thighs as he entered him. They moved together in slow, gentle thrusts, as Oswald jerked his cock and Jim looked down, watching him do it as he thrust into him. Oswald had to raise his hand and bite down on his knuckle as he hit his peak, the house was full and he couldn't have cries of pleasure echoing about the garage... Jim's legs felt unsteady as he thrust in one last time, coming hard. As he withdrew from him, come leaked on to the polished surface of the car.

“That's what you get for batting those pretty eyes at the mechanic!” Jim said with a playful wink as he laughed softly. He helped Oswald climb down from the car, then as he handed him his clothing, they paused to share a kiss.

“I'd better go and take a shower,” said Oswald.

“You do that,” Jim replied as Oswald got dressed, “I'll see if I can fix the car.” Jim grabbed a rag and cleaned the cum from the hood, then he opened it up to inspect the engine.

“Oswald?”

He had just reached the door and was about to unlocked it, but he turned back as Jim called to him.

“What, Jim?”

Jim smiled as his eyes shone with love.

“Nothing. I just wanted to see those pretty eyes again!”

Oswald laughed, then he left the garage, and Jim got on with the task of checking the engine.

 

After taking a shower, Oswald left his damp hair to hang in his eyes and he threw on a silk robe and joined Ed, who had been on the bed sleeping.

 _“Jim just fucked me in the garage,”_ he said.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled.

“Was it nice?”

“Yes,” Oswald said playfully.

Ed slid his arms around him and pulled him closer, then rested his head on his shoulder.

“Maybe Jim should sleep in with us more often. I'd like to see him fuck you. Oh... I have an idea! Maybe both of us could fuck you. Do you think you could take two cocks, Oswald?”

There was a lustful gleam in Ed's eyes as he smiled.

Oswald gave him a squeeze and then kissed him.

“I could do anything for you and Jim,” he said with a smile on his face.

But Ed gave no reply, he had given in to tiredness once more and was sleeping soundly in his arms as he lay there on his side, that bump below his ribcage was noticeable now, and grew a little with every passing day. Oswald put his hand over it, eyes reflecting love as he realised it wouldn't be long before he felt those babies moving in there. His twin babies, carried by his Edward.

“I love you, Ed,” he whispered and Ed slept on, oblivious to his words.

 

An hour later the phone rang. It was Strange. He said to bring Chris over to his private practise, situated just outside of Gotham, by ten am the next morning. He explained the procedure, Oswald listened, then he thanked him and ended the call. Ed had woken up and as he sat up and saw Oswald put the phone down he noticed his expression had changed. No more playfulness in his eyes, instead, there was anxious worry.

“That was Strange,” he said, “He can carry out the procedure for Chris tomorrow morning. He said he will have to put him to sleep and open up his spine to do the repair. He's confident the risks are minimal and as soon as he's awake again we can bring him home. He said the healing will take around a week.”

“So why are you so worried?” asked Ed, “This is good news.”

“Chris will be terrified,” Oswald replied. Then he paused for thought, and picked up his phone again, calling another number.

“What are you doing?” asked Ed.

“Strange will be away from home while he treats Chris,” Oswald replied, “And I need someone to go in there and get a closer look at this mystery woman.”

The call was answered.

“Victor!” said Oswald “I want you to keep the Lounge closed tomorrow. I have another job for you instead...”

Ed listened as Oswald spelled out his plan. While Strange was treating Chris, Victor Zsasz would be going over to Strange's residence, and getting more pictures of the woman who resembled his mother...

“And the place is guarded?” Victor asked.

“Heavily.”  
“I'll try not to kill anyone, boss – unless you want me to.”

“Let's just find out if this woman is my Mother - or not - first,” Oswald replied, “Try not to be seen, just get me as many images of her as you can. I need to know for sure.”

“And then what?” Victor asked.

“Leave the rest to me,” Oswald replied darkly, and then he ended the call.

 

It was Oswald who went into his son's room and broke the news. Chris had been resting on his bed and when Oswald came in and sat down and told him Strange could treat him the next day, as he predicted, he saw tears in his eyes.

“I know this is scary,” Oswald said, “But he can help you and the risks are very low.”

“He has to put me to sleep? He's going to cut me open?”

“He has to expose the spine to put in an agent that will protect the spine and stop the damage. It will promote rapid healing and after a week, you will be recovered. You'll be able to walk again, you won't need a cane any more and you never have to worry about the problem coming back.”

“You will come with me?”

He saw such raw fear in his son's eyes as Chris met his gaze. Oswald put his arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

“Of course I will. Do you want anyone else to come with us?”

Chris paused for thought.

“Not Uncle Ed, he's pregnant and it might be stressful for him, especially if something goes wrong -”

“Nothing will go wrong!” Oswald insisted.

“But just in case it did, I want him to be at home with Lauren and the rest of the kids.”

“So just me, then?” Oswald asked.

“No, I want Reggie there, and Uncle Jim.”

Oswald nodded.

“Okay, you'll have the three of us there for you.”

Chris still looked scared.

“Stop worrying,” Oswald told him, “Your worries are over now. This time tomorrow, you'll be on your way home and after a few days rest, you'll be walking again – with no cane. Think how happy Lauren will be to see you better.”

He nodded.

“It's just that I want this so badly it feels like a dream, it's something that's never going to happen.”

Oswald smiled as he spoke reassuringly to his son.

“You will be okay, and this isn't a dream,” he promised him, “You're going to be cured - no more pain, no more struggling – it's all over tomorrow and a better future begins.”

“Will you sit with me for a while?” Chris asked, “I'm terrified.”

Oswald got up.

“No,” he replied firmly, “Lauren is going to come up here and sit with you. And you can tell your little girl the good news that her Daddy is going to get better. Give her something to look forward to, Chris. When you see the smile on her face you will realise the pain will be worth it.”

Then he left the room. Chris gave a deep sigh. He wanted to be cured but he was terrified at the same time. But he guessed his Dad was right – telling Lauren about it would help him to realise this was a good thing, even if he was dreading the procedure...

 

Next morning, Reggie was over at the house early, ready to lend support to Chris, who got into the car nervously as Reggie sat one side and Oswald sat the other, with Chris in the middle on the back seat. As Jim got into the driver's side, Ed came over to the open window.

“Good luck, Chris.”

“Everyone has said that, even Little Oz!” Chris was looking pale and scared and Ed silently wondered if they would have to pull over on the journey to Strange's practise, because it was highly likely Chris would need to throw up before they got there...

“And don't kill anyone, Oswald!” Ed reminded him brightly.

“Today is about Chris,” Oswald replied, “Let's focus on my son today, shall we?”

“I'll be waiting at home, be sure to call me,” Ed told him.

“I'll do that,” Oswald replied, then the car drove away, heading for the open gates and the road beyond.

 

When they arrived, Strange's private practise, situated just outside of Gotham, looked nothing out of the ordinary. Today it was closed to patients, and Strange greeted Oswald with a smile and spoke to him as if he had no secrets to hide. Oswald silently thought about Victor and hoped he was managing to uncover the truth in Strange's absence.

When Chris went through to a treatment room to get undressed, he had a moment of panic. Oswald went in and helped him get ready, then as Reggie and Jim stood next to the bed and Oswald held his son's hand, Strange put him to sleep as Chris sipped into unconsciousness, a tear still drying on his face.

“Please take care of my son,” Oswald said, “He's so terrified.”

“And his problem is easy to treat,” Strange assured him, You can wait outside now, it will take around an hour.”

They left the room together, going down to a waiting area where Reggie sat down and wiped her eyes as her heart ached for Chris and the fear he had felt as that needle had gone into his arm. Jim sat down too, glancing at the clock. An hour for such a serious procedure was all the indication he needed that Strange, with his medical advancements, could easily treat Chris. He was sure it would go well. Then Oswald glanced from Reggie to Jim.

“I'm going outside, I need some air. I might call home too, see how Ed and the kids are doing,” he said, then he quickly limped off towards the door that led outside. Jim felt a flicker of suspicion, Oswald seemed in a bit of a hurry...

“Is there something I don't know?”

Reggie shook her head.

“I don't think so. I think Oswald's just worried for Chris. It will probably help to talk to Ed,” she replied, then she fell silent, her thoughts with Chris and the procedure that could change his life for the better.

 

Now he was alone outside the building, Oswald took his phone from his pocket and called Victor.

“Any progress?” he asked in a low voice.

“Kind of,” Victor replied, “I managed to get into the house. The lady in question caught me and thought I was something to do with security and invited me in for tea.”

Oswald's eyes widened as he gripped the phone harder.

“Tell me, is she Mother?”

“Are you still with Strange?”

“Chris has just gone in for his treatment.”

“How long before you return home with Chris?”

“The surgery will last an hour. Once he's awake, he can come home and then he has to rest for a week.”

“I'll tell you when Chris is home.”

Anger flickered in Oswald's eyes.

_“Tell me now, Victor!”_

“I'm... still assessing the situation.”

_“Is she my Mother?”_

“I'm not sure. She's younger so probably not. Unless Strange worked on her. But why would he do that?”

“What's her name?” he demanded.

“I don't know that yet,” Victor replied.

“Are you with her right now?”

“Yes.”

“Make her say something. I want to hear her voice!”

“Um...Boss, I can't hear you... the calls breaking up... I'll speak later.”

Victor cut off the call. Oswald was standing there silently fuming with anger as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Was Victor hiding something now? Did he think if he confirmed the woman was his mother he would go back in there and kill Strange?

He took his phone out again, then cursed under his breath as the call went to voicemail. Victor had turned off his phone...

 

Many miles away, at the residence of Hugo Strange, Victor Zsasz sat in the bright kitchen at the back of the mansion house as sunlight poured in, making the while tiles on the wall gleam as the woman who sat at the table with him poured more tea. Her long fair hair hung in waves, she looked no older than fifty and she wore an elaborate, flowing dress and her fine jewellery caught the light as she smiled at Victor.

“So,” he said, “If you're not Hugo's wife, how come you live here?”

“He looks after me,” she replied, and as she smiled, it was clear that lines that had once been deep on her face had been significantly erased, “He helps me. He also made me younger, he said it was a gift.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh Victor!” she scolded in a heavy accent, “You are a naughty boy...” Her hand slid under the table. Victor shifted away sharply.

“I was just asking. And please don't touch my knee. That's the third time you've done that.”

“I assumed Hugo had found me a handsome man to keep me company...”

“Well, it's not me!” Victor said as amusement danced in his eyes, “I was sent here by my boss. Your son, Gertrud!”

Gertrud looked at him in confusion.

“I do not recall a son.”

“What's the last thing you remember, before Strange woke you up?”

Gertrud frowned, shaking her head. Then a long lost sliver of a memory slipped into place.

“A wicked girl with a knife!” she exclaimed as she gave a gasp and then anger burned in her eyes, “She threw a knife into my back!”

“And then what?” Victor said, knowing something, somewhere was falling into place. Clearly, long ago Strange had brought Gertrud Kapelput back from the dead, but her memory had been damaged in the process. That would explain why Strange had never told Penguin – because he would have been confronted with his returned mother who could no longer remember him – and no doubt his boss would have killed Strange for that...

“I was in the arms of...” she paused, “The world was turning dark,” she added in her heavy accent, “And he was looking into my eyes...”

“Who?” Victor demanded.

“I do not know...”

_“Think!”_

She stared at him, taken by surprise at his harsh tone.

“You have a memory there, it's opening up. We have to pull it out, Gertrud!”

She shook her head.

“I do not recall. Hugo tried so many times, but he showed me pictures of people I do not remember, places I do not recall...”

“Let's just hold on to this memory. The knife in your back. Who was holding you after that happened?”  
She blinked, seeing tearful pale eyes gazing into her own. She saw those eyes again, as the eyes of her child, then the eyes of a young man who had great ambition to rule the Gotham underworld and his name was.... Something fell into place.

 _“Oswald!”_ she gasped.

“Yes!” Victor said, “Your son is called Oswald Cobblepot!”  
She gave another gasp as memories began to cascade through her mind as tears filled her eyes.

“Where is Oswald?”

Victor checked the time. Chris would be out of surgery soon.

“I can take you to him,” he said, “But we can't leave until the time is right. Strange is treating your injured grandson. Oswald needs to get him out of there before Strange realises you're missing. We have to keep pretending I'm the new security guy until we can get back to my car. Then we are leaving. Has Strange treated you okay?”

“He is very kind!” she insisted “He looked after me, he said it was for the best because I could not recall my family. But now I can!” her voice darkened, “And I am leaving this place, Oswald needs me!”

Victor smiled on hearing those words.

“Oswald is married and has four children now, and twin babies on the way,” he told her.

Gertrud stared at him.

“Oswald has children? Oh, that is wonderful! And their mother is having twins?”

“Their father is the birth Daddy of the twins,” Victor told her, “You know men can have babies these days?”

Gertrud nodded.

“Oswald had three babies,” Victor told her, “Hope, Eddie and Little Oz. Hope is his oldest daughter. He had her by a black market implant that almost killed him. Then he changed the law to make sure the black market traders were wiped out. He made fertility implants accessible to everyone, safe implants. Your son is a hero, Gertrud.”

Pride shone in her eyes.

“I always knew he would achieve greatness! So, tell me about his wife.”

“He has a husband,” Victor replied, “Edward Nygma. And Oswald also has an older son, he's twenty one, his name is Chris. Oswald fathered him by his enforcer Firefly back in the days when he was the king of Gotham. Chris had a spinal injury because he carried his child for his late girlfriend. He had problems with the implant. Lauren is three now. She's your great grand daughter. Chris is having surgery today to fix his back.”

Gertrud was still staring at him.

“My Oswald has such a large family! And I have grandchildren!”

“Yes, you do – and he didn't know you were still alive until a private eye took pictures of this house. It was Chris who noticed you looked like the painting in the front room and then Oswald asked me to come over here while Strange was busy treating Chris.”

Gertrud's heart was aching as she thought of her son and his husband and the children she was yet to meet.

“I want to leave now!” she demanded.

“Not yet,” Victor reminded her “We have to be sure Chris is out of there before we get you out. It's not long to wait, it's almost time.”

“I shall pack a bag!” Gertrud said, and she left the table and hurried from the room.

Victor got up from the table, heading for the stairway as he waited for her to return. While he waited he was glad he had turned his phone off – Oswald had no clue he was about to reunited with his mother much sooner than he expected...

 

Chris heard his name and then he recognised his dad's voice and he clung tightly to his hand as he shivered and broke into a sweat and opened his eyes.

“It's all over,” Oswald told him, “And Strange said it went well. As soon as you feel ready, we can leave. You have a small dressing on your lower back and you have some stitches but he's given you something for the pain. Jim will have to carry you to the car and you will have to lie across the back seat. Do you understand, Chris?”

Chris was awake now. He looked up at his Dad and gave a sob of relief.

 _“Yes,”_ he whispered, and Oswald stroked his hair.

“Why is he shaking?” he asked.

“It's just the anaesthesia wearing off,” Strange replied, “he will be fine, he just needs plenty of rest. Give him a week and he will be walking like the spinal damage never happened.”

Chris turned his head and looked up at Strange.

“Thanks...”

“It was a pleasure to help,” Strange replied, and he glanced at Oswald and smiled.

Oswald thought about the possibility that his mother was still alive and forced a smile back.

“I'd like to take him home now,” he said.

 

After Jim carried Chris to the car and carefully laid him on the back seat, Reggie climbed in the back too, sitting on the end of the seat, on the edge of it as he reached for her hand. Then Oswald and Jim got in the front and they drove away. As Jim took the car towards the highway, he noticed Oswald looked nervous.

“Hey, it's okay,” he said softly, reaching over and patting his thigh, “Don't worry, Oswald. Chris will be just fine.”

“Yes, I know that,” Oswald said, then he fell silent again.

Jim put his silence down to the emotional stress and worry for his son, and said no more.

 

When they arrived back at the house, Reggie opened the door and got out first, then Jim carried Chris into the house and up the stairs, and carefully put him to bed. Chris didn't relax until he was in bed and the covers were over him.

“I'm scared to move!” he said as he looked up Jim.

“You'll be fine, you just need to rest,” he reminded him.

“Do you need anything, son?” Oswald asked as he reached the doorway.

“No, I just want to sleep, I'm just glad to be home,” Chris whispered, then he closed his eyes again. Reggie sat down on the floor next to the bed and took hold of his hand as he slept on.

“I'll stay with him,” she said.

 

As Jim and Oswald left the room together and headed for the stairs, they exchanged a glance and a smile.

“He's going to be okay!” Oswald said, and the sense of relief was clear in his voice.

“A week from now he'll be walking, he won't even need a cane,” Jim added.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to head for the garden, then Ed called to his husband.

Oswald looked back. Ed was just standing there, staring at him.

“Ed? Is everything okay?” Oswald asked as he limped quickly towards him and Jim followed.

“What's going on, Ed?” he asked.

Ed drew in a deep breath and took hold of Oswald's hand.

“Everything is fine, sweetheart. It's just fine. Hope is in the garden watching the kids. Victor is in the front room. And you need to go in there and join him...” he started to smile as he blinked away tears.

Oswald stared at him as he felt caught between wanting to ignore his damaged leg and run into that room, or to simply break down and cry. This was about his mother, he was sure of it...

“Why do I need to do that?” he asked in a hushed voice.

What Ed said next brought tears of joy to his eyes.

“ _Because Chris was right. Strange was hiding her. Victor found her and he brought her home. Your Mother is in there, Oswald, she's waiting for you_...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Jim looked sharply at Ed.

“Victor just happened to find Gertrud while Strange was treating Chris? _You set this up, Oswald - and you didn't tell me?_ ”

That question had been yelled down the hallway, Oswald had already hurried off, leaning on his cane as he rushed as fast as his damaged leg could handle, heading for the front room.

“He knew there was a chance it might be her, and he couldn't wait any longer to find out,” Ed replied, “he thought you might go all _GCPD_ on him and try and stop him...”

“Stop him from sending Victor in?” Jim asked.

Ed shook his head.

“That was not his original plan. You know what Oswald's like.”

“He was going to kill Strange?” Jim demanded.

Ed shrugged.

“I don't know -”

_“Tell me!”_

Ed looked down at Jim's hand, Jim was gripping his arm and creasing the sleeve of his suit.

“Handle me gently, I'm carrying twins!”

“Answer my question!” Jim's gaze had darkened.

“He was going to go over there and kill Strange. Are you happy now, Jim?”

“No, he growled, “I'm not! We have kids together, he should be above thoughts of crime now!”

“But this is about his Mother,” Ed reminded him.

Jim gave a sigh of frustration.

“Sometimes I look at you two guys and I think, you've both changed so much, the past is behind us now... then I hear something like this!”

Ed laughed off his remark.

“I guess that's just life with Penguin and Riddler! But you knew that from the start, right? You know we can both still slide back to the old ways if we need to?”

“That's not what I wanted to hear.”

“Well at least it's the truth!” Ed said coldly, “Live with it, Jim. You can't love Oswald and Ed without embracing who we are – the past is a part of it, always has been, always will be!”

Jim looked hard at Ed.

“I'm going out to check on the kids.”

“Great,” Ed replied, “I'm taking my baby bump upstairs for a lie down. And you'd better not say a word, not _one_ single negative word today – Oswald has his Mother back!”

As Ed headed for the stairs, anger simmered in Jim's eyes... they had all come so far together and now, Oswald had done this behind his back, sending Victor in to get Gertrud away from Strange? Victor, who liked killing people? At that moment, it felt as if all the years Oswald had turned his back on crime seemed in doubt as Jim wondered if there was anything else he was yet to find out. Maybe it was the fact that he had told him nothing about this plan – or perhaps that he had trusted Ed with the knowledge and the two of them had kept it secret... but it hurt. He would talk to Oswald about it, but not yet, because as Ed had pointed out, Oswald's Mother had returned. Jim went outside to watch the kids, saying nothing about the fact that they were about to get a huge shock. _Grandma wasn't dead after all..._

 

In the front room, Oswald had limped in through the door and tears had filled his eyes. There she was, standing by the fireplace, beneath her portrait, looking no older than the day she had died...

“Are you two okay, Boss,” Victor had asked, “Do you need me to stay?”

Oswald was staring at his mother. She was looking back at him. His face was streaked with tears, her eyes were glazing over as she was on the brink of weeping.

“Boss?” he felt bad to speak again and cut into this moment.

“No, Victor, thank you, that will be all for now... you may go...”

As Oswald and his Mother embraced and both quietly sobbed as they clung together tightly, Victor left the room and headed for the front door. He left the house quickly, it was an emotional moment, and while he was glad to have played his part, this reunion was for his boss and he was happy to leave them alone to share that moment of joy.

Oswald held on to his Mother for what seemed like a moment frozen in time as they both quietly wept, both holding on, afraid to let go in case one or both were dreaming and neither wanted to break the spell.

Then Gertrud finally let go and stepped back and smiled as her eyes filled with love as she looked at her son.

“I am _so_ proud of you!” she said, “Victor told me all about your life, your husband, the children...Oh Oswald, you are truly amazing! And you changed the law in Gotham, you made safety laws for baby implants?”

“Yes I did, for fertility implants, to stop the black market trade that was killing people. That was such a long time ago! Victor told you about that?”

She smiled warmly.

“Victor is very proud of you.”

“I didn't actually know that,” Oswald said as he started to smile, but then he thought of their long separation and his eyes clouded with anger.

“Tell me everything, Mother, tell me why Strange kept you hidden away!”

She looked confused as he took her by the hand, led her over to the sofa and sat her down. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

“There is nothing to tell!”

“Yes, there is! What did Strange do to you?” he demanded, “And you must tell me everything...” rage burned in his eyes, “He will not get away with this!”

Her eyes widened.

“He restored my life, he wanted to save me in order to win favour from you, a powerful crime lord, by giving him back his mother, revived from death! But I could not remember you or my past. Then Strange said, if you found out I had returned and could no longer recall my own son, you would surely kill him for it! So he allowed me to live at his house. He treated me well. He often showed me pictures and told me about my son and people and places but I could never recall... but when Victor showed up at the house, and he started to talk to me, I remembered! Then I knew I had a son and all my love for you came back to me, all the memories too!”

Oswald's anger had melted away. He gave a sob.

“I love you so much, Mother! I am so happy you are home again!”

“And I will never leave again, my beautiful son,” she promised, and she drew him into her arms and Oswald shifted closer, weeping like a child as he clung to her with his head on her shoulder.

 

Jim watched the kids for the afternoon. Ed was upstairs resting. Chris was in bed, sleeping deeply as he recovered from the surgery. Oswald went out to the garden alone and his eyes were red from crying, but he had a smile on his face, and he was oblivious to the angry look Jim shot him as he turned to face him.

“Tell the kids their Grandma is here,” he said, “And she would like to meet them.”

“Why didn't you tell me you sent Victor over to the house today?” Jim demanded.

Oswald dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

“Later, Jim. That's of no importance at this moment.”

Then he went back inside. Jim called to Hope, who was pushing Little Oz on the swing, and he quickly explained. Her eyes went wide as she heard her Grandmother wasn't dead, and had been found, then as she called to the younger kids, Jim went back inside, deciding his strong words with Oswald, words that needed to be exchanged, would have to wait until later. This was about more than Oswald seriously contemplating murder, this was about keeping a secret. He had thought until now that he, Oswald and Ed didn't keep secrets from each other any more...

 

As the family gathered in the front room they stood there, looking at grandma, who looked back at them with love shining in her eyes. She stepped closer and leaned down, placing her hand on the cheek of Little Oz, and then she smiled warmly at Eddie as he said hello. Lauren gave her a hug and she held her for a moment, then as Lauren stepped back, Gertrud turned to Hope, who stood there smiling at her Grandma, blinking away tears of joy.

“You are the oldest girl?”

Hope nodded.

“You are the one born by the implant that ruptured seventeen years ago?”

Hope nodded again.

“Yes, I am,” she said as she blinked back tears and pride shone in her eyes.

Tears came to Gertrud's eyes too as she stepped closer and took hold of her hands.

“You,” she said, “Are my special girl! That brave little girl who survived so much, who went though all the terrible pain my Oswald suffered...I think perhaps he survived for you, because we do that, Hope – we live for our children... my special girl Hope...”

She gave her a tight hug, taking Hope by surprise as she laughed.

“Okay Grandma, I'm your special girl if you say so!”

Just then Ed came into the room.

“Hello Gertrud,” he said warmly, “I'm Oswald's husband, Edward Nygma. And I take great care of your son. I truly cherish him.”

“That is very true,” Oswald admitted as he blinked away more tears and smiled.

She turned to Ed and gave him a big hug, then as she looked at him she nodded in approval.

“I see great love in your eyes when you look at my Oswald. And you have all these children together!”

“Ah... well no... not exactly,” Ed replied, “Lauren is Christian's daughter, she's your great grand daughter. You can meet Chris later, he's upstairs, recovering from surgery to fix his back. And Eddie is my son. And these two babies...” he shifted back his jacket, smiling proudly as he took her hand and placed it over the small bump below his rib cage, “Are Oswald's unborn twins.”

A look of wonder came to her eyes.

“You are having Oswald's babies?”

“Yes!” Ed said joyfully.

Just then Reggie entered the room.

“You must be Gertrud!” she said, and she warmly clasped her hand.

As she let go, Gertrud looked from Little oz and back to her, and then she smiled.

“Of course! Little Oz and Chris... Oh Oswald!” she looked at him in surprise, “You have a wife too? You have one of those... what is the word? _Ploy many_ marriages?”

Oswald laughed.

“Oh no, Mother – I am in a three way partnership, but not with Reggie!”

She looked confused.

“But Chris is twenty one, and she is old enough to be his mother, so Reggie was your enforcer, the one you had the baby with many years ago, yes?”

“Reggie is Christian's girlfriend,” Oswald explained, “He prefers to date older women.”

“And on that note I'd better go back upstairs, Chris will need me when he wakes,” said Reggie, and she left the room again.

As Jim joined them, her memories came back sharply and she smiled flirtatiously as she cast him a glance, then she looked back at Oswald.

“Oh, my clever son! You have thought of everything! So Ed is for you, and Reggie is for Chris... _and Jim_... _is for ME?_ ”

 _“Oh god no!”_ Jim muttered, and Ed caught a brief look of horror on his face and looked away as he chuckled.

“No, no!” Oswald said, quickly waving his hand to dismiss her theory, “Jim is with me and Ed. He's Hope's father and he's also father to little Oz.”

Gertrud cast a glance about the family, and then she looked at Oswald with amazement shining in her eyes.

“Men having babies is such a wonderful idea!” she exclaimed, “You can all have babies. Ed has the twins, and then you Jim, can have some babies too. Oswald needs a large family!”

Jim laughed as he shook his head.

“I'm a father, Gertrud. I'm not a birth daddy. Oswald had three kids, he can't have any more because more than three can be risky. That's why Ed's carrying the twins. I'm happy to be father to Hope and Little Oz. We won't be having any more after the twins are born.”

She shrugged.

“Well, your family is big enough, I suppose...”

“Has Strange done something to stop you ageing?” Oswald asked suddenly, “You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you, Mother!”

“Yes,”she replied, “He told me he would make me younger so that if my memory ever came back, I could still have many years with my son.”

Oswald stared at her. Then he slowly nodded.

“Okay,” he said quietly, then he glanced to Ed.

 _“Change of plan. I'm not killing Strange,”_ he whispered.

Gertrud stepped closer to Ed once more and put her hand on his baby bump as she smiled.

“You have two little miracles in there.”

“Yes I do,” Ed replied as he smiled too and in that moment, looked radiant.

“And when they are born, you will get pretty long eyelashes like Oswald?” she asked, “Because the babies make the eyelashes long?”

Oswald laughed as he saw a confused look on Ed's face.

“No, Mother – I have eyelash extensions!”

She looked back at the children and then spoke up again.

“So, when I meet Chris, I have seen all my grandchildren.”

“There's also Nessa,” Ed said quietly, and Oswald shot him a look of annoyance.

“I must meet Nessa!” said Gertrud.

“Her mother is staying away from the house for a while,” Oswald said, “Her best friend caused some trouble and -”

“It's about time we saw both of them again,” Ed reminded him as he placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder, “Nessa is my daughter,” he told Gertrud, “Born to a lady called Tabitha...Galavan. But we are very good friends, we are all family and it's time they came over to see us again.”

Galavan... that name rang a bell somewhere in her returning memory, but Gertrud had other priorities as she looked to her new family, smiling warmly at the children.

“I am going to cook dinner tonight!” she announced, “Eddie, Lauren, Hope... you can help me in the kitchen?”

Eddie nodded. Lauren smiled up at her.

“I would love to cook with you, Grandma!” said Hope.

And then Hope led the way as the children followed and Gertrude went with them. Little Oz had sat down on the rug and was quietly playing with her toys. Ed and Oswald exchanged a glance.

“Do you hear that?” Ed whispered.

“Hear what? Said Oswald

“I don't hear anything,” added Jim.

“Exactly!” said Ed, “Grandma comes home and there's no noise, for the first time in years we have silence in this house!”

“We do!” Oswald exclaimed.

Jim laughed.

“I guess Grandma has a calming influence on the kids.”

“She's going to be so good with them!” Oswald added.

Then Jim's smile faded.

“Why didn't you tell me you'd sent Victor over to Strange's place? What did you think,that I'd call the GCPD?”

Hurt reflected in Oswald's eyes.

“No, Jim! I just didn't want you to worry! And I asked Victor to go over there and get pictures. I told him not to kill anyone. Then Mother saw him and assumed he was new staff and got talking to him. That's when he helped her remember everything, and he made the decision to bring her home. So the events of today were partly out of my hands. I didn't mean to deceive you, I would never do that!”

“So you're not planning on killing Strange?”

“Not now I know the facts,” he replied, “But he does owe me an apology – and so does Bridgit. She knew about this through her business association with Strange and she chose not to tell me.”

“To spare your feelings because at the time your mother couldn't remember her past,” Jim pointed out.

“But it still hurts,” Oswald replied.

Ed stepped closer, placing himself between them as he put an arm around Oswald and then Jim, and gave them both a hug.

“Let's just write off any potential quarrels and enjoy today for what it is – a happy day, when Gertrud came home,” he said, then he kissed Oswald's cheek, then Jim's, and he stepped back and paused to slide a hand under his baby bump.

“I'm off for more rest. The twins demand it!”

As Ed left the room and headed for the stairs, Jim looked at Oswald and started to smile.

“How about you and me have a little drink to celebrate your Mom coming home?”

Oswald's eyes sparkled.

“That's a wonderful idea!” he agreed.

 

Life seemed to have changed instantly the minute Gertrud had rejoined the family. The kids helped her cook the dinner. She made goulash and the smell of his mother's cooking filling the house put a smile on Oswald's face as he silently concluded he was the most fortunate person on earth, to have his Edward and his Jim and his children and now, his mother, under his roof.

He was still smiling as he made a phone call to Tabby. He asked her to come over and explained there was someone he wanted her to meet.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“This may come as a shock, but Mother is not dead,” he replied.

Then he heard quiet sobbing on the other end of the phone, and his heart ached for Tabby.

“Oh no my dear, don't cry,” he said softly, “Be glad Strange brought her back. Think of this as a second chance to get to know her. I don't think she recalls you as the person who killed her. But you can be sure if she does, I will explain everything. You are not that person any more, she needs to understand that. Just come over tonight with Nessa, we will have dinner together as a family. All I ask is no mention of Barbara. You need to be aware her cruel words prompted Chris to take an overdose. Thankfully we found him in time and he's made a full recovery.”

Tabby gave another sob.

“Your poor son! Barbara said she was cruel, she said she regretted it... I know how harsh she can be, but... Oh god, poor Chris!”

“All is well now,” Oswald assured her, “Chris has had surgery to fix his spine – it was successful. He's resting, he won't be up for at least a week, but he's going to make a full recovery. And he's in a new relationship too. Our family is healing, Tabby. And it's only right that you should heal too from the hurts of the past. Please come to dinner tonight and meet mother.”

“Yes, I will,” she said, and she still sounded tearful,“Oswald, I want to apologise to her -”

“No!” he told her, “If mother does not recall who killed her, there is no need to remind her. Just meet her and let her see the wonderful person you've become. And she is very keen to meet Nessa, too.”

“How does Ed feel about this?”

“He misses you both.”

“I will be there,” Tabby replied, “And Oswald, when I see your mother, I want to give her a big hug.”

“I'm glad to hear it, my dear,” he replied, then he said goodbye and ended the call.

As he sat on the edge of the bed as Ed laid back resting, he turned his head and looked at his husband.

“Tabby was very shocked at first, but she's so relieved Mother is alive.”

Ed sat up and reached for his hand.

“I hope you're ready to diffuse a potentially ugly scene if Gertrud recalls it was Tabby who stabbed her.”

“If that happens, I will make sure she understands that Tabby is a changed person. I have also told Tabby about the consequences of Barbara's actions, to clarify my reasons for asking her to stay away. Of course, Tabby was very upset to hear about Chris - but I told her he's much better now. She's a sweet, caring soul and I'm sure Mother will see that the instant they meet.”

“I hope you're right,” Ed replied.

“Of course I am!” Oswald insisted.

 

That evening, when dinner was ready, Tabby turned up at the house with Nessa, and as Oswald opened the door, he could tell at a glance Tabby looked emotional.

“Come in,” he said, and as Nessa hurried in to see the rest of the family, they lingered in the hallway as Oswald reached for her hand, giving it a fond squeeze.

“I feel so...” Tabby blinked away tears, “Oswald, I have to talk to her!”

“The past is best left behind us,” he reminded her.

Just then Gertrud spoke up.

“Oh! You must be Vanessa! You are so lovely!” she exclaimed from the next room, “Ed, your daughter is so pretty!”

On hearing Gertrud's voice, Tabby looked at Oswald as her eyes reflected deep regret.

“I am _so_ sorry for what I did -”

“And we got past that long ago, my dear,” he assured her, giving her a hug.

As they turned to walk towards the dining room, Oswald took hold of her hand.

“Be strong,” he said with a kind smile, and he led her into the room, then let go of her hand.

The children were at the table, Ed and Jim were seated too. Nessa had just taken her place next to Hope. And there was Gertrud, standing there in a lilac dress, her jewellery sparkling as it caught the light as she smiled warmly. Tabby's heart was racing as she approached her.

“Hello,” she said as her voice trembled, “It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Kapelput.”

Oswald was standing beside Tabby, and he placed a hand on her lower back, a reassuring touch to remind her he was there. Gertrud looked intently at Tabby, and then her smile faded.

 _“I recall the wicked girl who threw a knife into my back!”_ she hissed, glaring at her as Tabby started to shake.

“Mother?” Oswald said, “Not in front of the children, let's step outside.”

And he led Tabby out of the dining room before anyone had heard or noticed the incident.

 

Gertrud followed, anger blazing in her eyes as she looked at Tabby, who stood there looking so remorseful as she shook in her elegant black dress and her eyes reflected regret.

“You do not seem so unafraid now,” Gertrud said coldly as she stepped closer.

Oswald held up his hand.

“Mother, let me explain. At the time it happened, Tabby was being used by her evil brother, who exerted his influence over her. And her brother was killed for what he did, I made sure of that! Tabitha begged my forgiveness many years ago and she is a changed person. She has a beautiful daughter by my Edward, and she loves this family as her own. When she found out you were still alive, she was thankful! For every day she believed you died by her hand, she has never forgiven herself.”

Tabby stifled a sob.

“Please, Gertrud...I see it happen every day, I remember what I did, I can't forget...”

“Shh...” Oswald reminded her, “The kids are in the next room, calm yourself!”

But Tabby was still not over the shock of seeing Gertrud standing there, alive and well.

 _“I am so sorry,”_ she said tearfully, _“It was unforgivable, and I understand now, I know what I did was wrong, I know how precious the bond is between parent and child and I took Oswald's mother away and if someone took me away from Nessa it would destroy her, I understand! And Oswald is a good person, he's so forgiving,”_ she grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it as he shot her a look of alarm, silently warning her to calm down before the rest of the family overheard _, “Gertrud, I have never forgiven myself and I ever will I -”_

Gertrud stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tabby, holding her close as she stroked her hair.

“You are weeping like a child,” she whispered, “Stop! It is all good now. If Oswald says you have changed, I believe that too. Please do not cry, you stop this now, yes?”

As she let go of her, Tabby wiped her eyes and nodded. Gertrud smiled.

“Nessa is a lovely girl,” she told her, “It is a shame you did not have a child for Oswald too. Perhaps one day?”

Oswald laughed, as Tabby looked at him in confusion.

“Mother is very impressed I have such a large family,” he explained.

“It could be larger still?” Gertrud suggested.

Then Tabby smiled.

“I did offer once but Oswald wanted to carry his own baby at the time.”

And as he silently recalled those dark days after the crash when he had believed Ed to be dead, he remembered Tabby's offer as he looked fondly at her.

“I should go into the dining room now,”Oswald said, “Ed and Jim will be wondering what's keeping us.”

“Tell them I will be going upstairs to say hello to Chris,” she replied, “And Tabby, you may come with with me.”

Oswald glanced from Tabby to his Mother and smiled.

“I'll see you both soon,” he said, then he went back into the dining room.

Then Gertrud turned for the stairway, and Tabby followed.

 

Gertrud led the way, lowering her voice as they reached the top of the stairs and went down the hallway, “I took some dinner to Chris and Reggie earlier,” she said, “Chris is a lovely young man. He looks so much like my Oswald, too!” And as they reached his room, Gertrud knocked softly and Reggie opened the door. Chris was on his side, sleeping deeply.

“He's okay,” Reggie assured them, “And he loved the goulash, and so did I, Gertrud. But it's better not to disturb him, he needs his sleep right now.”

Gertrud smiled.

“I shall leave you to take care of my grandson,” she replied, “I can see he is resting,” then she went on to a spare room at the end of the hall and opened up the door.

She led Tabby to a bedroom were several large, heavy bags were opened up on the floor.

“Victor was not too pleased he had to carry them all to the car!” she exclaimed, “I think he was expecting one suitcase!”

Then she gestured to the dressing table and the seat in front of it.

“You sit down,” she said.

Tabby say there in front of the mirror as Gertrud stood beside her.

“Here,” she said, taking a diamanté covered comb from the dresser and sliding it into Tabby's hair.

“You keep this,”she said as she placed her hands on her shoulders, “It is pretty, it suits you.”

Tabby started to smile.

“I think perhaps you love my Oswald?” she asked carefully.

Tabby looked up at her and nodded.

“Very much.”

“And he is very happy for us to be friends,” Gertrud replied, “Now, I want no more crying from you! Let's make Oswald happy and go downstairs and have dinner, shall we? And you and I will be friends, Tabitha. Nessa is a part of this family and you should be here with us, often!”

As Tabby got up she smiled.

“Thank you,” she said, “For being so kind.”

“Why would I not be?” she said as she looked into her eyes, “My Oswald is also a kind person.”

“Yes, I know he is,” Tabby replied, “And I'm so thankful to know him.”

“The person you used to be is no more,” said Gertrud as they left the room together, “What matters is who you are today – like my Oswald, these days, he is a hero in this city! Now, shall we go downstairs and have dinner?”

Tabby nodded.

“Let's do that, Gertrud,” she said, and they went downstairs together to join the rest of the family.

 

By the time night fell, Tabby and Nessa had gone home after bidding a fond farewell to Gertrud. Jim and Ed had looked on in surprise as they both silently reflected on how time had changed so much. Oswald had been right – his Mother bore no malice towards her, and Tabby was thankful to be on good terms with her.

As they drove home that night, Tabby wondered if Oswald's forgiving nature would extend to Barbara, too – she was sure in time, he would soften towards her. But until that happened, it seemed Barbara was very much on her own. Over dinner Oswald had mentioned that he would not hold it against her if she chose to stay close friends with Barbara, but after hearing about Chris and his suicide attempt, she felt sure she wanted to put a big distance between her and her oldest friend, at least for now...

 

As the days passed by, family life settled into a new routine. Gertrud was only too willing to help out with the children, and that left Ed and Jim a lot of time to spare, especially in the mornings when Oswald slept in late. Grandma liked to get the children up early and make them breakfast, and she liked to watch them play in the garden. She was a huge help in a house where several young kids required much energy to look after. Jim had more time to get some jobs done around the house that needed doing, Ed had more time to rest as his tiredness came and went as his pregnancy sapped his strength.

Chris was still resting in bed, and getting bored with it. Reggie had gone back to work because she had cases come in, and he spent most of his time alone in his room when Lauren was downstairs with the other kids. By now, he had found he could sit up. His legs felt stronger too and the stitches in his back were tight and painful as they healed. He slept a lot, and each time he woke, he felt stronger. But he wouldn't get up to go to the bathroom without his Dad or Jim or Ed supporting him, he was afraid to stand or walk and even though he was improving, he had developed a big fear of the staircase after recalling the fall he had once suffered, as he imagined another one that would wreck his healed spine. Reggie called him several times a day while she was busy working, but he missed her. He kept looking out the window at his Porsche and thinking about the day when he would be able to drive it again. That day still felt a long way off...

 

Oswald waited until his temper had simmered down before calling Bridgit. He had made the video call alone in his study, and when she answered it, he saw guilt in her eyes.

“Strange told me Gertrud left with Victor Zsasz,” she said, “I'm so sorry, Oswald. I had no part in Strange's decision to bring her back, I never even saw her while I was in business with him!”

“So how did you find out?” Oswald demanded.

Bridgit looked into the camera, looking right at him, hiding nothing as she gave her reply.

“I found out nine years back. I called the house about the cosmetics formula and she answered the phone. Strange ended up telling me how he brought her back and she had no memory of her past and he thought you would have him killed, blame him for wiping her mind – which he didn't do, it was a consequence of her dying and him reviving her! Then I told him I wished he had never told me that, because I had to keep it from you and from Chris and I hated myself for it. But I had to do what was best for everyone at the time.”

Oswald nodded.

“Well, I don't like it,” he replied, “And my trust in you is certainly damaged. But in light of how everything has turned out, I can forgive this,” then he smiled, “And Chris is making a fine recovery.”

“Oh, he will if he gets off his ass!” she exclaimed, “He can't sit around in bed all the time because he's too scared to get up, he's not helping himself!”

“He needs to build his confidence again,” Oswald reminded her, “He's been through a lot at such a young age. Be patient with him.”

“Okay,” she agreed, _“I won't tell him to get off his lazy ass again.”_

Oswald's eyes widened.

“When did you say _that_ to our son?”

“When I spoke to him on Skype yesterday!”

Oswald rolled his eyes as he looked away, shaking his head.

He took a deep breath before speaking again, not wanting to fall out with the mother of his eldest son.

“Bridgit,” he said, “Leave his recovery to me. I'm sure he will be much better next time he speaks to you.”

“I hope so,” she replied, “He's never been one to try too hard...all he needs is something going wrong, or too much time alone worrying and he just gives up... Oswald, are you listening to me?”

Oswald had momentarily drifted off to thoughts of Chris and ways to get him up and walking.

“Yes, Bridgit,” he smiled politely, “I heard you. And I must go now, I have some other calls to make.”

As he ended the call, he gave a sigh. It was going to be tough to get Chris feeling confident enough to try walking again, and Bridgit's attitude certainly wasn't what he needed... Just then, his phone rang. The caller was a number he recognised, but someone he had not spoken to for a long while. It was Ivy Pepper.

“Hi Pengie!” she said brightly, “I bumped into Tabby the other day and she told me your son is getting over spinal surgery? It's just that I've got a plant extract that can help him get some energy back, it's all natural it won't affect anything Strange has given to him... I'm a bit tied up with the plants this week, could you come over and pick it up?”

“Sure,” he replied, “I'd love to see you, it's been too long!”

“Tomorrow?” asked Ivy.

“I'll see you at mid day,” Oswald replied, “And I'm looking forward to it.”

He was smiling as he ended the call. Ivy Pepper was someone he had not seen in a long while. But every time they did speak, it was like no time had passed at all. He was looking forward to seeing her.

 

Next morning, after waking late and having morning coffee whilst wrapped in a silk robe as he stood by the open front door, Oswald said goodbye to the kids as they left the house and Jim did the school run, then while his mother was busy with Lauren and Little Oz in the garden, he went back upstairs to grab some alone time with Ed, and they embraced as they enjoyed the peace and quiet and the simple joy of being together. Then Jim returned and came straight up stairs and joined them, closing the door quietly and locking it.

“I thought I'd join you both.”

As Oswald sat up, he noticed Jim and Ed shared a glance and a smile.

“What's this about?” he asked suspiciously as he started to smile too.

“Ed mentioned that it might be a good idea if both of us had you at the same time,” Jim replied, “Or, to put it another way, if we took turns.”

Oswald's long eyelashes fluttered as he laughed softly and his face flushed as he looked down for a moment, then he looked to Jim and back at his husband.

“You've been planning this?”

“We certainly have!” Ed exclaimed, “I want to do this before I'm too pregnant to take part!”

Then he leaned in and kissed Oswald, who gave a gasp of surprise as Jim joined them on the bed and untied his silk robe and slipped it from his body.

Oswald was breathless already, drunk on the thought of both the men in his life taking him at the same time. As Ed pulled him closer, Oswald leaned back against him, opening his legs as Jim grabbed some lube and applied a liberal amount to his fingers.

“I'm going first,” Ed reminded him, and Jim laughed softly as he applied the lubricant and then slowly pushed in three fingers, watching Oswald's ass open up as he gave a moan of satisfaction.

“Sorry, Ed... I just wanted to be the one to make him wet. Look at that... Oswald, your ass is _SO_ accommodating!”

Oswald looked down as his hair hung in his eyes, the sight and the feel of Jim's fingers inside him had instantly made him hard.

_“Oh please fuck me!”_

“Hot mess Oswald's begging for it!” Jim said with a gleam in his eyes.

 _“Who do you want?”_ Ed whispered in his ear as he gently grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back.

Oswald's mouth hung open for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, gasping again as Jim fingered him.

 _“Anyone!_ ” he panted, _“Both of you, I don't care!”_

“Oh, slutty Oswald!” Jim teased, “I _love_ it when you beg for cock!”

“Excuse me,” Ed said politely, almost breaking a perfect play of fantasy, “I did say I'm going first. I'm _not_ fucking in your come, Jim. I would just prefer to go first.”

Oswald laughed on hearing that, and as they changed places and he leaned against Jim and Ed grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, Oswald gave a gasp as Ed thrust into him, and as he was thrusting, Jim was kissing him, silencing Oswald's moans of pleasure as Ed thrust faster, his arousal heightened by the fact that he and Jim had been planning this surprise for days.

 _“You like that?”_ Jim whispered in his ear.

_“Oh yes!”_

Oswald reached for his cock and then he gave a whine as Jim grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands to his sides, depriving him of the feel of stroking his leaking cock as Ed's thrusts took him to the edge and Ed came hard and fast, throbbing deep inside him.

Ed was breathless as he changed places with Jim, Oswald slumped down on to his back, and as Ed climbed on to the bed and raised his head into his lap, Oswald looked up into his eyes. Then as Jim raised his legs and paused to spread him wide, he gave gasp and tensed at the feel of his fingers back down there, sliding in and out of lube and come. Oswald's face was flushed as he looked up at Ed, and as he took Jim's cock his expression changed to one of intense bliss as Jim pushed in all the way, as Ed swept Oswald's damp hair from his eyes and leaned over him and kissed him.

_“Is that good, Oswald?”_

_“Yes!”_

Oswald's body jerked with the impact of each movement as he lay there on his back. Jim thrust in and out quickly, all the while looking down at Oswald, whose pale body was gleaming with sweat as Ed stroked his hair and reached for his hands, as Oswald gave a moan.

_“Let me touch my cock!”_

“Not yet,” Ed murmured, and he grabbed his wrists and raised his hands above his head, watching as Jim thrust into his husband.

 _“Let me come!”_ Oswald gasped as his cock leaked again.

Jim's movements slowed to gentle thrusts as Oswald's breathing became short and sharp as his face flushed deeper and more sweat poured from his body and his hair grew heavily damp.

 _“Let me... I need it..._ ” Oswald pleaded.

“Beg!” Jim said breathlessly as he buried deep inside him and Oswald shuddered and gave another gasp.

_“Please! Please Jim, I wanna come...Oh, fuck, please!”_

Jim reached down, grasping Oswald's cock. Three sharp, firm jerks was all it took, and Oswald yelled out as Ed put his hand over his mouth to stifle his cries and hot cum throbbed and pumped and ran down his cock and Jim's hand and covered his belly. Jim thrust again, feeling every throb of Oswald's orgasm, letting it tip him into his own as he came too, and Oswald felt more throbbing deep inside as the last of his own orgasm faded out.

Jim was panting as he separated from him.

“I don't think I'll ever be able to shut my legs again!” Oswald said breathlessly, and then he laughed as Ed covered his mouth with a kiss.

Moments later the three of them lay in messed up sheets as they embraced, with Oswald in the middle. Jim placed a kiss on his shoulder as Ed kissed the tip of his nose.

“Did you like that?” Ed asked.

Oswald smiled.

“That was the best!”

“You're the best,” Jim whispered in his ear, and as he kissed him, Oswald put his arm around him, pulling them both close, embracing the two guys he loved with all his heart.

 

Two hours later, after taking a shower and getting dressed and styling his hair into the usual swept up spikes, Oswald put on a dark suit and a silk tie and left the house, got in his car and drove across the city to the home of Ivy Pepper. Her large, sprawling mansion was on the edge of the city where urban life met with wilderness, and as he parked the car he saw her there in the green house, tending to the many plants that grew within.

Oswald got out of the car and limped up to the green house and stepped inside.

“Pengie!” she said, and turned away from a small corner where white roses grew and hurried over to give him a hug.

“How is your son?” she asked.

“He's recovering, still very unsure of his back, a little afraid to try to do too much, but he's getting there,” he said.

“You're looking well!” Ivy told him, “You look so full of energy!”

Oswald smiled on hearing that as his threesome with Ed and Jim flashed through his mind. He could still feel both of them deep inside him, he could recall their orgasms and his own and the sheer intensity of all they had shared.

“Life is very good to me these days, thankfully!” he replied.

They talked briefly and she told him about her latest developments with plant extracts, and then she handed him a small bottle of clear fluid.

“If your son has two drops of this a day for the next month, it will do wonders for him,” she said, “He will get his energy back really fast.”

Oswald thanked her and took the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. It was then he noticed the roses in the corner of the greenhouse, they were set apart from the other plants, the area around them were sectioned off by a small wooden divider and unlike the other plants in this vast place, these were simple rose bushes, all blooming in white, there were four of them, and the smallest had just been planted.

“Those roses are lovely,” Oswald said as he leaned on his cane and stepped closer.

“They are not mine,” Ivy said, “They're Barbara's roses.”

Oswald looked at her in surprise. He had never imagined Barbara to be one to take an interests in plants of any kind...

“Barbara's roses?”

Her reply was unexpected.

 _“Yes,”_ Ivy replied, _“She's had several miscarriages. Every time she loses a baby, I plant a rose bush for her. She likes to see them in bloom, in memory of the children she's lost. I think it helps her.”_

“That is a very kind thought,” Oswald replied, looking to the roses once more.

Now he couldn't help but notice that tiny rose bush, the new one, the one in memory of the baby she had lost, conceived with his son...

“I should get going now,” he said, “Thank you for the remedy for Chris. I'll be in touch, I'll let you know how he gets on with it.”

Ivy hugged him and he said goodbye, and as he turned away, he quickened his pace as he headed back to the car, blinking away tears. Oswald was still thinking about those roses and Barbara and suddenly, his anger towards her was dying, replaced by a sorrow that wouldn't shift. _He was still thinking about those roses as he drove home_...

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Hugo Strange had taken time out from his research to spend a quiet afternoon in his garden. Gertrud had been gone from the house for a week now, and he had received no call from an angry Oswald Nygma regarding the fact that he had been hiding his mother away here at the house for many years. He fully expected soon enough, there would be a call. But his phone had stayed silent...

He left the garden and went into the house, into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine and rest and enjoy the new silence that came with living alone once more. He had just taken the cork from the bottle when a voice cut through the new found peace.

_“Good afternoon, Hugo.”_

He set down the corkscrew and turned as shock flickered in his gaze, and then he covered it with an uneasy smile:

Oswald Nygma, formerly Cobblepot, formerly Penguin, was standing there behind him, regarding him with a look reflecting something between pure ice and a willingness to possibly not kill him if he begged for his life – it was hard to tell what was on his mind as he forced a brief smile and that stare didn't break as he stood there in a dark suit, with his hair spiked and carrying the scent of the same expensive cologne he had worn back in his days as an underworld boss.

“Oswald... How did you get past my security staff?”

“I paid them. You should pay them more than you do, then they wouldn't be so open to bribes.”

Oswald's glare was cutting through him.

“I expect you're here about your mother.”

Oswald limped closer, a single step timed with a sharp tap of his cane as he leaned on it, still fixing him with that stare.

“I'm sorry Hugo, but when I look at you, I remember how you tortured me in Arkham. Then I recall you were good enough to repair my son's spinal injury and I also recall you tinkered with my Mother's ageing process to allow me to have more years with her, when her memory returned. So for that, I will not kill you.”

“That is good to know, I wasn't planning on dying any time soon!” he replied.

“But,” Oswald added, stepping closer as he leaned in, “You did with hold information regarding my Mother's whereabouts for many years. And for that, you still owe me!”

As he looked back at him, Strange silently reasoned that it didn't take much to turn Gotham's hero who had wiped out the trade in black market fertility implants, back into Penguin. Right now, he was very much the Penguin of old, who would kill him without a second thought if he was having a bad day...

“What is the purpose of your visit?” he asked.

“You still owe me,” Oswald repeated, “And whether you comply with my request or not, is the difference between us shaking hands on a deal, or me sending Victor over to slaughter you and your security staff in cold blood!”

Hugo nodded, reasoning there was little he could do get out of this situation now Oswald had found out the truth.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked politely.

Oswald smiled as victory shone in his eyes, it was a look Hugo knew well from the old days, it was a look that Penguin had always had about his face when he came out on top in a situation, as if to say, _Yes, you will comply. I win.._.

Oswald explained. Strange listened. They reached an agreement...

 

Back at the Van Dahl mansion, Chris had already started to notice the effect of Ivy's remedy. He had managed to get up that morning, and with some persuasion from his Dad, had carefully made his way down the stairs. His back still ached mildly from the surgery, but the wound was healing fast and he could stand and walk, and had no weakness or numbness in his legs. But he still used his cane, because he didn't feel safe without it, and after spending a few hours downstairs talking with his Grandma and spending time with his daughter, he had gone back upstairs, and now he was resting on his bed, his back carefully cushioned against pillows as he started to think about the fact that he was recovering, and he could walk again. But it would be a while before he felt brave enough to ditch the cane...

Now his door was locked, it was lunch time, he was comfortable on his bed and as he thought of Reggie, he started to get hard. He tugged down his jeans and his underwear, stroked his cock a few times as he looked at sexy pictures she had sent him over the past few days while he had been recovering and she had been busy working... the picture that really got him hard was her in lace panties, she had pulled them down to her thighs as she knelt on the bed with her legs parted. She had added the message, _How's this for vintage pussy, honey?_

While he had been worried about his spine, he had not felt remotely horny, but today, it was all coming back to him as he jerked his cock harder as his breathing came in short bursts and every stroke brought him closer to the edge. Then he stopped, pausing for a moment as he started to smile.

“You need to see this, Reggie!” he whispered, and he made a video call, holding the phone up to his face as she answered

“Chris!” she said, and he saw she was in her office – not her home office, the office she had in town, and she was sitting at her desk.

“How are you feeling today?”

He smiled.

“I am feeling great...” he moved his other hand back downward, grabbing his cock and jerking it harder, “You won't believe what I've got for you... wait for it. Here it comes...”

“Chris -”

_“Wait...”_

He lowered the phone, showing her his cock as he jerked harder and faster and gave a loud gasp as he pumped come over his hand.

“All for you, honey!” he said as he smiled into the camera, “I love you so much, I was thinking about you and I've been up and walking today and my back's a lot better...” he paused to catch a breath, “And I suddenly got horny. I hope you liked it, you inspired it! I feel _so_ much better for that!”

She looked back at him through the screen as amusement danced in her eyes.

“Chris,” she giggled, “I'm with a client!”

“Oh shit!”

She laughed harder.

“I also had the phone on loudspeaker!”

As she saw his shocked expression, she giggled again.

“It's okay... I'll call you later. I love you too!”

The call ended.

Chris laughed as he shook his head.

“Oops!” he said, then he tidied his clothing and got up, went across the room to the window and looked out, then down at his car as he felt the urge to go for a drive.

“Tomorrow,” he said aloud, “If Reggie comes with me.”

Then he realised something as he turned from the window. His cane was on the other side of the room. He had just walked without it, and he felt fine...

As he realised he could actually walk and his legs wouldn't fail him, he started to smile, then he left his room, went down the hallway, looked down the stairs, felt slightly nervous, and started to make his way down. He was slow and careful and then he felt less cautious, and by the time he had reached the bottom, he looked up the fight of stairs and wondered why he had ever feared it. Then Chris went out to the garden. Lauren was on the swing as Little Oz sat in the shade playing with toys.

“Push me Uncle Ed!” she called.

Ed turned to see Chris standing there, and surprise registered on his face.

“You're walking!”

“Shh, let me surprise her!” he replied and he went up the swing. Lauren had her back to him, sitting there waiting to be pushed. Chris tapped her on the shoulder and she looked around, then up, and as he smiled, so did she as she realised her Daddy could walk again.

“Would you like me to push you, Lauren?” he asked.

“Daddy, you're better!” she said joyfully.

“Yes I am, sweetheart!” he exclaimed, and as he pushed the swing, Lauren laughed with delight.

 

Over at Wayne Manor, life had been going smoothly. Jeremiah's injuries had started healing well and now he was out of pain. His depression was lifting too, and Bruce had already set the wheels in motion to sue the asylum for his partner's lack of care. By now Jeremiah had moved into Bruce's room and the cot was in the bedroom with them, but sometimes, Buddy slept in the nursery. Jeremiah no longer had a fear of leaving his baby son with Bruce or Alfred and he knew he was home and with people he could trust. He felt as if his whole life was mending, Bruce was a very loving partner, who told him he loved him every day, and was never slow to give a hug or a kiss or simply walk up to him and hold him if thought he needed a reminder that he was cherished.

By now Bruce had been out in public with Jeremiah, even taking him to a charity dinner to show off his new partner to the whole of the city's elite. People had stared at first, there had been a few whispers, but that was dying down now. Jeremiah and been persuaded by Bruce to speak publicly about how he had turned his back on his life of crime, and with his support, had given interviews for the media. It had all helped. Bruce had only lost two business contacts because of their dislike of the fact that he was with a Valeska – everyone else, it seemed, was happy to accept that Jeremiah was a changed man.

But Jeremiah had a secret worry that had come up after living with Bruce for a short while. Some nights, he said he was out to attend to business meetings but when he had called Wayne enterprises, he had been told Mr Wayne was not there. Then Jeremiah started to look closer in the mirror at his deathly pale skin and his blood red mouth and wonder if maybe Bruce had found himself someone better – at least someone who didn't have a clown face, or a clown faced kid, someone who could make kids who didn't look freaky. Maybe it was a woman. Maybe it was a man. He had no clue. But who ever it was, clearly, they sometimes kept Bruce away from home until the early hours of the morning...

Then one afternoon, Bruce was late home. Jeremiah asked Alfred where he might be and the reply at work didn't seem to ring true. Jeremiah took the baby out for some fresh air and he walked the grounds of the manor as his worries grew. Then his phone rang.

“Where the hell are you?” he demanded.

But it wasn't Bruce.

 _“You'd better check on your kid,”_ said Jerome, _“Maybe I've stolen him from you and your rich boyfriend!”_

Even Jerome's evil games couldn't raise the power to scare him today.

“My son is with me right now, you prick,” he snapped, “Don't call this number again, fuck off!”

“I am still your brother.”

“No,” he replied, “You are not.”

Then he ended the call and blocked Jerome's number.

 

Bruce returned home an hour later. By now Buddy had been fed and was sleeping in his crib and as he entered the bedroom, Jeremiah was sitting on the end of the bed, and he looked at Bruce and gave a sigh.

“Close the door please.”

Bruce closed it and walked over to him, immediately concerned to see him looking so sad.

“What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

Jeremiah looked up at him.

“You go missing at night sometimes. You say you're working yet when I call your office they tell me you're not there, or I get the answer phone because everyone has gone home... And now, sometimes, you work late in the day time, too. Who ever this person is, they must have some skills to keep you away from me!”

Bruce sat down beside him feeling torn between his vow to protect the city and his vow to protect his family. If Jeremiah knew, he would understand... but was it too soon to tell him the truth? He didn't doubt their love and commitment, he didn't doubt they were a family that would be bonded by deepest love for the rest of their days. But to tell a former criminal as powerful as Jeremiah had once been that he was Batman? Not telling him felt like maybe he doubted their love - and he did not. He just wanted to be cautious, even though he hated the deception and clearly it was causing pain to Jeremiah, who had it all wrong.

“I'm not doing anything that you would disapprove of,” Bruce said honestly as he looked into his eyes, “You don't support the old criminal ways your brother embraces, you know what side you're on. And so do I! A lot of my meetings are in secret with the authorities, I have been funding a lot of new security measures to make the city safer. It's top secret stuff. I can't even talk to Alfred about it.”

Jeremiah stared at him.

“You're _not_ having an affair?”

Bruce laughed at the thought because it was a ridiculous idea, then he saw hurt in Jeremiah's eyes and he stopped laughing right away.

“I'm sorry Jeremiah, but I love you so much the idea of turning to someone else is ridiculous! I cherish you. I would never do that to you!”

Jeremiah frowned as he paused for thought.

“I was worried maybe you and Selina Kyle -”

“Selina is a friend. We were over years ago, there's nothing romantic between us! The closest we've got to socialising is the odd phone call now and then , _hi, how are you, how's life going?_ That kind of stuff.”

Jeremiah still looked worried.

“And Jerome called again. I was outside with the baby. He had the nerve to try and scare me, told me he had our son, I said no, he's right here with me! It was pathetic. He's jealous, he mentioned my rich boyfriend, too. He probably hates me because I've turned my back on our old way of life. I told him, he's no longer my brother. His calls are blocked... again, until he gets another number!”

“So change your number again.”

“He will still get hold of it. He's a devious bastard.”

“And he's playing dumb mind games. If you'd been outside on your own and Buddy was upstairs in the nursery when he said that, you would have panicked and run upstairs to check he was okay. He's just trying to frighten you, trying to ruin your peace of mind.”

“I won't let him do that,” Jeremiah said, “I'm feeling okay now, I'm happy and I want to stay that way... But I could do without you vanishing on me. I want to believe you're faithful, Bruce - but when I look at myself in the mirror I'm reminded I'm a freak and then I wonder, who could really love that?”

_“Stop it!”_

Bruce turned to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, Jeremiah!” he said, “Only you, no one else, there couldn't be anyone else for me, I'm yours and I don't see a freak when I look at you - I see the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on – and that will never change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please believe me.”

He thought he saw a flicker of sadness and doubt in Jeremiah's eyes.

“I want to believe you,” Jeremiah replied, and Bruce held him tightly, as he wondered how he could end the pain of knowing his loved one feared he was cheating – the truth needed to be said, but how and when was beyond him, it felt as if he could never say those words that would kill his fears, those words that would open his eyes to Gotham's best kept secret...

 

_Time passed._

Spring and summer went by and life at the Van Dahl mansion was going just fine. By now Ed was six months pregnant and feeling heavy with it. That bump below his rib cage looked the kind of size Oswald estimated he had usually reached at nine months with his three children, but Ed was carrying twins, so the extra size was to be expected. Ed loved his baby bump. He showed it off, he cradled it, he liked to point out that he was pregnant everywhere they went, even though when he said it, as he cradled his obvious bump, the looks he got from other people, as if to say, yeah, obviously you are... did make Oswald look away sometimes as he wished Ed would stop this belief that he was special because he had two babies in there. Oswald had told him, lots of guys before him had given birth to twins. The way he bragged about it, anyone would think he was the world's first...

Ed was carrying twin boys. They were still disagreeing over names. Ed wanted names that rhymed, of course he did, he loved riddles, word play, and he thought it would be fun. Oswald hated the idea: _Cayden and Aden, Blake and Jake, Finn and Quinn..._ “No, Ed!” he had said in response to all of those suggestions.

When Ed went for his next scan, Oswald sat beside him and smiled as he saw the two unborn babies on the monitor.

“They're both doing well,” Lee remarked.

“Yes they are,” Oswald replied, “Both are very lively in there and I see they are already in the head down position...and the unit is stretching to allow for the two separate babies to fall into place...they should have an easy passage down to the implantation scar when labour starts. See that, Ed?” he pointed to the screen, running his finger down the silver tube that ran from the implant and went deep into his body.

“You're right,” Lee agreed, then she smiled at Oswald adding, “You really are so good at this, you should reconsider-”

“Oh no, I don't need to think about that,” Oswald said, remembering her suggestion as he felt flattered, but shook his head.

“What's this about?” Ed asked.

“Nothing,” Oswald replied, and he looked again at the monitor.

“So I'm thinking, due to the size and the alignment of everything in there... definitely sooner than the due date?”

Lee glanced from the screen to Oswald.

“What's your estimate?”

Oswald thought about it, studying the screen carefully, “Over eight months but not much over... maybe eight months and ten days...”

She laughed.

“And that is what I was about to say!” she looked down at Ed, “Those babies you see on that monitor are doing so well, Ed. And they will probably be born sometime after eight months. Oswald's estimate sounds accurate. Twin births are often early with implant twins, not too early, but always before the due date. If they are born over eight months they will be just fine.”

Ed looked up at Oswald and felt a flicker of alarm.

“They could be here in two months?”

“Yes, Ed, that's what we both told you.”

“Oh...” he was slightly breathless, feeling a flicker of panic - it was the thought of all that pushing, birthing one, then having to push out another, “I see...” he said.

Oswald looked down at him, sensing his nervousness.

“Don't worry, Ed. It will all be fine,” he promised with a reassuring smile.

After the scan was finished and Ed got ready to leave, Lee called Oswald back into her office.

“Can I have a quick word?” she asked.

“What's this about?” she saw a flicker of worry in his eyes and immediately cancelled that with a smile.

“Nothing to worry about, Oswald! Ed's fine. I just wanted to ask if you would reconsider my suggestion. You would make a great birthing assistant.”

He smiled warmly, then shook his head.

“Lee, I have a large family and the twins are on the way, I also run my own business -”

“And I know other people take care of your business matters for you these days, and I also heard the happy news that your mother is alive and well and back home. And you have Ed and Jim to help with the kids... You already know so much about male birth. You've read everything going on the subject, you've done interviews about it because you're the one who banned the black market implants. And you've had three pregnancies of your own. I can't think of a better qualified person for the job. It takes eighteen months to pass the course and you would do it so easily, Oswald! And you could work part time, you could choose between morning an afternoon shifts -”

“It would definitely not be mornings!” he said with a chuckle, “This may surprise you Lee, but I am not an early riser! But I am far too busy with my family to think about squeezing a new career in at this time in my life. Maybe one day, nothing is impossible.”

Ed joined them, he had left his jacket open and as he slid his hand down his shirt and cradled his baby bump, he looked at them both with interest.

“What's this about?”

“Lee thinks I would make a great birthing assistant. She's been telling me about it. I must admit, I am tempted...one day.”

“Yes, well... we have other priorities right now,” said Ed, “Let's go home, Oswald. Thanks Lee, see you in two weeks.”

They hurried out. Ed was silent all the way back to the car.

 

When they finally reached the car and got in and closed the doors, Oswald turned to Ed in confusion.

“Why did you want to rush off like that?” he demanded.

Ed was looking very displeased as he met his gaze.

“So Lee thinks you'd be a great birthing assistant? Oh, I can just imagine that, you'd _love_ that, Oswald!”

Oswald stared at him.

“What's that supposed to mean, Ed?”

“You'd love to work in a job where you get paid to see guys undressed with their legs open!”

Oswald's jaw dropped, then he glared at him.

“Actually, Ed, I'd be more concerned about their welfare as a patient and I'd be far too busy delivering babies to be thinking about sly glances at pregnant guys! Where do you get these ideas from?”

Ed shrugged.

“I guess I'm just jealous,”he replied.

“That's ridiculous!” Oswald exclaimed, starting up the car.

 

By the time they returned to the house and closed the front door, they were still bickering.

“What's up with you two?” asked Jim as he joined them in the hallway.

“Lee's trying to talk Oswald into becoming a birthing assistant!”

“That's a great idea!” Jim said as he started to smile, “You know as much about male birth as Lee does – you've researched it all, you've been through it three times, you'd be perfect, Oswald!”

“It's nice to know someone has faith in me!” he replied, glaring at Ed.

“I only said I didn't like the idea of you working in a job where you get to look at naked or almost naked guys all the time. I mean, eventually you're bound to see one you like the look of -”

“That's you, Ed, not me!” Oswald exclaimed, then he shook his head as he looked to Jim, “Since when did a birthing assistant have time to flirt with a guy in labour?”

Jim started to laugh.

“Oh my god, Ed!”

“I'm being perfectly serious!” Ed insisted.

_“I certainly didn't flirt with Jeremiah Velaska when I examined his bruising.”_

Jim and Ed both stared at Oswald.

“You did what?” Jim said in surprise, “You're not a doctor, Oswald!”

“What bruising?” Ed started to grow tense as he looked hard at him, “You don't mean what I think you mean?”

“Yes, I do,” Oswald replied, “While he was waiting to be transferred to Lee's patient list he was in pain and I was able to confirm he had post birth bruising that hadn't been adequately taken care of. Lee said I did a good job. I also told her I thought he had post birth depression and I was right about that too.”

Jim looked at him in surprise as he wondered what else this amazing guy could do to make him feel in awe of him.

“Oswald that's great! I didn't know you did that for him. It must have been a huge help at the time.”

“I bet he took his pants off!” Ed snapped, “And I bet you took a good look, Oswald!”  
_“Yes, Ed I did!”_ Oswald stepped closer, leaning on his cane as he glared up at him, _“He had severe bruising and delayed healing because Arkham Asylum failed him badly regarding his after care! His post birth depression was due to the fact that they treated him with drugs to kill the toxins in his bloodstream to protect the baby – but they ignored the fact that it delayed his healing process because it also cancelled out some of the agents the implant released during labour. Thanks to me noticing that, Bruce Wayne is suing Arkham on behalf of his partner, because they treated Jeremiah like shit while he was a pregnant man in their care!”_

Ed stared at him.

“Oh... okay. I didn't realise all that.”

“And I think you'd make a great birthing assistant,” Jim reminded him, then he glanced to Ed, “He's not even qualified and he's done something helpful for Jeremiah. I think you should encourage him, Ed – Oswald's clearly good at this.”

Oswald smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Jim.”

Ed looked at him doubtfully.

“As long as you get me through the twin's birth, that's all I'm concerned about,” he said, “Twins, Oswald! Twice the pain as a regular birth.”

Oswald's expression changed as he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

“Are you scared, Ed?” he asked softly.

Ed looked away.

“No.”

“Ed, we can talk about it,” Jim reminded him.

But Ed just looked back at his husband and Jim and forced a smile.

“I'll be fine,” he replied, “And now I think I'll go for a lie down. I'm tired.”

As he walked away and headed for the stairs, Jim lowered his voice.

“Want me to go and talk to him?”

“No, let him rest,”Oswald replied, “See how he is later on. I think he's just anxious.”

“I know what you mean,” Jim replied, “One minute he's thrilled, the next he's nervous.”

“He has nothing to worry about,” Oswald told him, “Multiple births by implant are very safe...” then he thought back to what Jim had said as he started to smile, “Do you really think I'd make a good birthing assistant?”

“Yes,” Jim replied honestly.

Oswald chuckled, keeping to himself the secret that while he was a respected businessman and family man these days, he could still be Penguin when he wanted to be – he had certainly illustrated that point on his visit to Strange a few months back... Penguin the birthing assistant. The thought made him smile.

“You never know, Jim,” he replied thoughtfully, “I might just take Lee up on that offer one day, I rather like the idea of it.”

 

Next morning, long after the rest of the house had woken up and Jim had taken Hope and Eddie into the city shopping and Chris had driven off to meet up with Reggie, while his mother watched the younger children in the garden and Ed was downstairs feeling extra hungry as he ate a second helping of breakfast because, he said, the twins demanded it, Oswald's blissful morning slumber was interrupted by his phone. He reached for it and blinked away sleep.

“Yes, Oswald speaking,” he said in sleepy voice.

“Oswald, it's Bruce. I was wondering if I could come over this morning and have a talk about...stuff. I thought maybe, ten thirty? It's just that I have a shit ton of work today and I have to be over at Wayne Enterprises later and today Jeremiah goes for his counselling session – stuff to help him get over how he feels about himself, about... a lot of things. I think it's helping. But I have Buddy until mid day and I really need to talk to you.”

“Yes Bruce, ten thirty would be fine. Come over,” Oswald sat up and gave a tired sigh, “What time is it now?”

“Ten fifteen.”

Oswald's eyes widened: _Shit, he had no time to get dressed..._

“Okay, Bruce! See you in fifteen minutes!”

Oswald ended the call, got out of bed and limped towards the shower, cursing under his breath. He hadn't realised he had slept in so late...

 

After a quick shower, Oswald grabbed a purple silk robe and threw it on then he grabbed his cane and quickly limped from the room and went downstairs.

“Finally!” Ed announced as he finished his breakfast, “Sleeping beauty awakes!”

Oswald's hair hung in his eyes as he blinked long lashes and reached for the coffee.

“I am barely revived yet! And Bruce Wayne's coming over in a minute.. I need to wake up!”

Ed shot him a look of surprise.

“Why didn't you say eleven? And why don't you put something on, Oswald?”

He sipped from a steaming mug of coffee as he smiled.

“Jim wouldn't say that!”

“Jim's out with Hope and Eddie!”

Oswald went to the kitchen door and looked out, blinking in the bright sunshine.

“Morning Mother, Morning Lauren,” he called, and his Mother turned from the swing where she was pushing Lauren and gave him a warm smile, then he glanced to his daughter who was running up the path.

“Don't run, Little Oz!” he called out.

“Okay Daddy!” she called back.

Ed finished his coffee as he gave a sigh and mild irritation reflected in his gaze.

“And now your parenting is done for the morning, I guess I'd better take over until you've met with Bruce and got your two hours lazing on the couch out of the way, then you'll be fully awake to start real family life after lunchtime.”

Oswald smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

“You know I'm good for very little before noon. I love you, Edward Nygma!”

Then he limped out of the kitchen and made his way to the front door.

 

When Bruce's car pulled up, Oswald was leaning against the wall beside the open doorway, hair hanging in his eyes as he stood there in a silk robe sipping hot coffee.

“Morning Bruce!” he said, and Bruce smiled as he paused to lift his son from the car, then he carried Buddy towards the house. As Bruce reached the doorway, Ed joined them.

“Hi Bruce!” he said and then he smiled fondly at the little baby he held in his arms, now six months old and wide eyed as he looked around him. The kid had the same white discolouration to his skin as Jeremiah, the same deep red to his lips, too.

“Hi Buddy!” he said, and the little boy smiled, then he reached out a chubby hand, grasping for the fabric of Oswald's silk robe.

“Dada!” he said.

Bruce laughed.

“No, that's not Daddy!” he told him, then he explained, “He always says Dada for guys wearing nice fabric, Jeremiah likes bright colours too!”

“Would you like me to take him through to the garden to meet Little Oz and Lauren?” Ed asked.

“That would be a great idea,” Bruce agreed, and Ed took Buddy in his arms and carried him through the house.

“Come on Buddy,” he said, “Let's meet some friends!”

 

While Ed took Buddy into the garden, Oswald led Bruce into the front room, then Oswald set his coffee down on the table and sat back comfortably on the couch and put his feet up, settling back as he adjusted his robe and then put a cushion behind his back.

“So,” he said, “What's this about, Bruce? You sounded rather worried on the phone.”

Bruce hesitated.

“Jeremiah can't let go of this crazy idea that I'm having an affair.”

Oswald arched a dark eyebrow.

“Are you?”

His shocked expression answered for him in a heartbeat - of course he wasn't.

“I would never do that to him, I love him, we're getting married next spring!”

“So why would he draw that conclusion?”

“I told him right at the start, I'm not seeing anyone. I can see it in his eyes, he doesn't believe me. He's so insecure about the way he looks, his skin, the unusual discolouration – he doesn't worry so much about Buddy's skin now, because he gets on well with other kids and the parents we've met so far have all been great – but when it comes to his own appearance, he still thinks people will look at him and think, clown face criminal... That's part of it, he thinks I'll find someone better,” Bruce shook his head, “As if I would want anyone else! I think Jeremiah is beautiful, I tell him that every day.”

Oswald's expression softened as he smiled

“There was a time when I thought I was ugly,” he replied, “But Ed told me otherwise and he kept on telling me and eventually, I realised I was wrong to dislike my reflection. You have to keep reminding him you love him, Bruce. What made him think you were having an affair?”

Bruce shook his head. There was so much he wanted to say, but so much he had to hold back, even though instinct told him he could tell Oswald anything and he would never repeat it...

“I often work odd hours, away from Wayne Enterprises. I... liaise with the authorities on security matters. It's top secret stuff, all about maintaining high security in the city. And when I'm doing this, Jeremiah thinks I'm seeing someone else.”

“So why don't you take him with you, or talk to him in detail about what you do, Bruce? He's your future spouse, the daddy of your son. He's not going to turn back to his old life now!”

“It's not so simple,” Bruce replied, “It's hard to explain.”

As Oswald looked at Bruce, he felt sure he was hiding something he needed to be guarded about. Or maybe he was just being too closed up about something that he didn't need to hide at all...

“You should be more open with him,” Oswald told him, “He's changed so much and he's got his problems too and this is probably tearing him apart. Just be honest with him and share everything with him, Bruce. He just needs to be sure you love him as much as you say you do.”

Just then Gertrud came in and placed a tray of tea on the table.

“Buddy is with Ed in the garden,” she said, “He is a lovely little boy, your son is always smiling!”

Bruce smiled on hearing that.

“I know,” he said as love reflected in his gaze, “Buddy's always happy.”

As Gertrud left the room, Oswald looked intently at Bruce.

“There is no secret too great to keep from the one you love,” he told him, “You have to let him in, Bruce.”

 

Out in the garden, Ed sat at the table on the patio with Buddy on his lap. As Little Oz and Lauren came over to join them, they looked at Buddy, exchanged a glance and then Lauren spoke quietly to her Uncle Ed.

 _“Why... why does the baby have a funny face?”_ she whispered.

Ed took a deep breath, forcing a smile as he remembered Lauren had not said that out of malice, she had simply noticed he was different and wanted to know why.

“His Daddy was exposed to chemicals that changed the way he looked,” he said, ”And Buddy was born with the same kind of skin.”

“He's like his Daddy?”

“Yes,” Ed replied.

“Okay!” Lauren said brightly, instantly accepting his explanation, then she and Little Oz exchanged a smile and Lauren reached out and gently touched Buddy's hand.

“Hi Buddy!” she said, and the baby smiled back at her.

 

Inside the house, Bruce had give a great deal of thought to all Oswald had said. They had talked for almost an hour, and the more Bruce thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that perhaps he ought to tell Jeremiah his biggest secret... He had already had this conversation with Alfred, who had advised him to follow his heart on the matter. Alfred was very convinced Jeremiah could be trusted. But he had needed to hear Oswald's opinion on the matter too, because as much as he wanted to tell him everything, it still seemed like such a huge step to take. There could be no going back from making the statement, _I am Batman..._

“Thanks for your advice,” Bruce said, and as he got up, Oswald made a move to reach for his cane.  
“No, you stay here, I'll fetch Buddy and see myself out, you look like you could do with a relaxing morning,” Bruce paused to warmly grasp his hand before letting go again, “It must be so tiring having such a large family!”

“It is!” Oswald agreed, “That's why I always start my day late!”

Just then, Ed returned with Buddy in his arms.

“He was having a great time with Little Oz and then he suddenly looked around saying Dada,” he said, and as Bruce reached for him, Buddy squealed with delight.

“Dada!” he said.

“Yes, I'm here!” Bruce said fondly as he lifted his son into his arms, “We have to go now, say bye bye to Oswald and Ed.”

“Bye Buddy!” said Ed as he smiled.

“Bye bye sweetheart!” added Oswald.

The baby smiled back at them.

“I'll call you and let you know how things go,” Bruce added.

“Just remember what I said,” Oswald told him, “Clarity is important.”

“I won't forget, thanks for your help.”

“Any time, Bruce.”

As Bruce walked away and headed for the front door, Oswald waited until he heard the door close, and then he let out a deep breath and shook his head as he looked up at Ed.

“What was all that about?” Ed asked.

“Trust issues,” he replied, “Basically, Bruce needs to let him in. And Jeremiah worries too much.”

Then Oswald's phone rang.

“Hello Oswald,” said Strange, “Your request is fulfilled. It's ready.”

Oswald smiled.

“Thank you, Hugo. You have the address. Send it to Tabitha Galavan, she knows what to do with it.”

“And that will conclude our business?”

“Yes Hugo, it will.”

As Oswald ended the call, Ed looked at him in confusion.

“You just did some kind of deal with Hugo Strange? And what's this got to do with Tabby?”

Oswald sat up and paused to sip his tea as he gathered his thoughts.

“I'll tell you,” he said, “But I don't want you getting worked up over this. Maybe I should wait until Jim gets back. The three of us need to talk about it together.”

Ed looked at him suspiciously.

“What are you up to, Oswald?”

As he set his tea down on the table, he smiled as a look of playful mystery came to his eyes.

“No need to get worked up, Ed. All will be revealed very soon...”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :-) I hope this fic is being enjoyed!  
> And now a warning: This chapter contains scenes of childbirth.

Chapter 12

 

The three of them met together late that night while the rest of the family were asleep. Oswald was sitting at the head of the table in the dining room, and as Jim walked in to see Ed sitting close by, with that firelight flickering in the background, as Oswald raised a glass to his lips and drank from it, Jim got a sudden memory hit him from the days when his lover had been king of Gotham.

“What's this about?” he asked.

“Sit down,” Oswald told him quietly.

“Close the door first!” Ed reminded him quickly.

Jim closed the door quietly and then sat down.

“I'm waiting for an answer. What's so secret that we have to meet at gone midnight away from everyone else to talk about it?”

Oswald set his drink down and looked from Ed to Jim.

“I have come to a decision and I feel it would be the right thing to do - but I have no intention of doing it without the blessing of both of you.”

_They listened as Oswald outlined his plan._

_Then they sat there in silence as they thought about it._

“How do you know this won't end badly?” Ed asked, breaking the silence, then he tensed as another thought came to mind, “And I'm not sure I'm happy about your choice of _method_ , either!”

“I'm okay with it,” Jim said, “I think the plan is a good one, too. But I also think we should bring Christian in on this.”

“I already spoke to him,” Oswald replied, “He's fine with it.”

“And it could end badly,” Ed said again, “I'm about to bring two more kids into this family and I don't need problems blowing up in our faces because of one bad decision that seemed like a good idea at the time!”

Oswald looked into his husband's eyes.

“You know I love you, Ed?”

Ed nodded, looking away.

“Yes.”

“And you're happy to share me with Jim?”

“That's different!” Ed gestured to Jim, “He's... Jim, he's _our_ Jim!”

On hearing that, Jim laughed.

“What's so funny?” Ed demanded.

“Sorry,” Jim said, “I was just thinking about your reaction to Oswald considering a career as a birthing assistant!”

“Have you thought any more about that?” Oswald asked him.

“No, I haven't!” Ed replied.

“Well maybe you should think about all of it,” Oswald told him as he blinked away tears, “No decision I have ever made of any significance that _really_ matters has ever been made without empathy! _I know what pain feels like_.”

Ed paused for thought.

“Putting it that way, yes, I get your reasons why...but how can we be sure this won't turn into a big disaster?”

Oswald smiled as his emotions settled down once more.

“Because it won't be a secret,” he replied, “And there are some situations in life that require a shotgun. Others require love and deepest compassion. And I _do_ know the difference between the two and what needs to be done.”

Suddenly Oswald was aware that Jim's gaze was burning into him. As their eyes met, Jim got up from his seat, leaned over the table and kissed him.

“I love you,” he stated, “And I think you're incredible.”

Oswald felt moved by his words as he smiled and their shared glance lingered as the firelight flickered.

“And I'm having twins, which is _also_ incredible!” Ed reminded him as he looked sharply at Jim.

“I know you are,” Jim said, “I think the whole city knows about it!” and he leaned closer and fondly kissed his cheek, pausing to give him a tight hug.

“Oswald's plan is fine,” he added softly as he looked into his eyes, “He's right, if it's not a secret, it can't go wrong. And I think it's a wonderful idea.”

Ed looked at Oswald, then he reached across the table, smiling as he took his hand in his grip as all objection left his gaze.

“Okay, I'm in,” he agreed, and then he laughed darkly, “Look at us three sitting here, it could be like the old days... planning a murder!”

And Oswald's eyes lit up as he laughed with him. Jim felt mildly uncomfortable for a moment, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was an ex cop, or because maybe a dark corner of his soul wished he could join in and laugh along with their memories of their days of plotting murder and mayhem. Then he glanced from Ed to Oswald.

“So that's agreed, then. We're all fine with this.”

Oswald's eyes sparkled as he looked at his husband and his lover.

“We won't regret it,” he assured them, “This is in my capable hands. Nothing will go wrong.”

“When are we going to tell the rest of the family?” Jim asked.

“Not yet,” Oswald replied, “I'm putting my plan into action five months from now – by then the twins will be here,” Oswald smiled warmly at his husband, then added, “And once we're used to the new routine, I can execute _the plan_ around the middle of January... and then, I can start on my training course to become a birthing assistant, I'm going to work afternoons, three days a week, part time, so I can still have time for family and business matters too. I have it all planned out, I put the dates in my diary.”

Jim laughed out loud.

“You put a date in your diary for... _the plan?_ ”

Oswald shrugged.

“Just to be sure I don't forget!”

“And you really want be a birthing assistant?” Ed asked him.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Oswald looked into his eyes.

Ed's gaze softened.

“No,” he promised him, “I am finally comfortable with the idea of it. With everything... the other plan too. I have faith in you, Oswald. If you think it will all go to plan, you have my support.”

“Finally!” exclaimed Jim and then he laughed again, “Seriously Ed, I don't want to hear any more objections from you!”

“I have no objection,” he assured him, “I'm happy with all of this.”

Oswald smiled as a look of satisfaction shone in his gaze.

“This means a lot,” he told them both, “I couldn't have gone ahead with either of these choices without your support. Thank you.”

 

Bruce Wayne had been giving much thought to the advice given to him by Oswald. He had still said nothing to Jeremiah, and every time he made his secret trips into city in the bat suit, he would check his phone and find missed calls – all from his partner. That worried look often returned to Jeremiah's eyes, and he never failed to spot it. Saying I love you wasn't enough. He knew he would have find a way to tell him the truth, but when and how was still elusive to him as the moment never seemed right, and he never felt ready to say it.

Then one day while he was in his office on the top floor of Wayne Enterprises, Jeremiah turned up with Buddy to surprise him. Bruce put aside his work, leaving it for another day as he called through to his secretary to say he would be leaving early. Then he had greeted Jeremiah with a kiss and held Buddy in his arms as he went to the window and showed him the view of the city below.

“Look at that,” he said as his son blinked and stared wide eyed through the glass, “That's Gotham, our city,” he said, smiling as his son pointed to the buildings in the distance.

The Jeremiah's phone rang. He exchanged a glance with Bruce.

“Strange number... I think it's him again.”

Bruce handed Buddy back to Jeremiah, then he took the phone, answering the call for him.

“Hello?”

“Hello Bruce!” said Jerome, “I hear you've been making some surprising new best friends... The Riddler and _Mama Penguin?_ ” Jerome laughed manically.

Anger filled his eyes as Bruce gripped the phone tighter.

“You fucking ignorant prick! You don't call a guy who gives birth a _mother_ , he's a _birth daddy!_ ”

“Oh Bruce, you _do_ sound angry!” Jerome laughed again, _“Don't take it so hard, it's a joke, not a cock! Obviously I got my facts wrong. Here I was thinking my brother's popping kids out of his vagina to get his hands on your money. So he's not Mama Jeremiah, then?”_

Every muscle in his body tensed as his anger turned to rage. He took in a slow breath as his voice darkened and calm settled inside him. He was decided now, he was going to kick Jerome's ass all over the city for this...

“You obviously need educating, Jerome. Edward Nygma stopped being Riddler many years ago. Oswald isn't Penguin, he's Oswald Nygma, and as for your brother's anatomy, he doesn't have a vagina. That's not how men give birth. You'd know that if you wasn't so ignorant. You're just an uneducated prick who lives in the past and can't accept that time has moved on – and so has your brother! As for insulting men who give birth, it's something you will never experience because you wouldn't have the balls to go through that level of pain. You don't have one fraction of the courage it takes to bring a life into this world. Next time I see you, I will beat the shit out of you, and that's not a threat, it's a promise. _You really have picked on the wrong guy_.”

“I'm so scared I just shit my pants!” Jerome laughed again, “Have I upset you, Bruce?”

“No,” Bruce replied, “You've just reminded me the trash needs taking out.”

He ended the call and blocked the number. Jeremiah was standing there holding Buddy, looking deeply worried.

“You shouldn't have done that, Bruce!” he said, “I know what he's capable of, no one threatens him and gets away with it. He's going to come after you...or us!”

Bruce smiled, and his reply confused his lover.

“He won't get the chance to go near you or Buddy. As for coming after me, that's what I'm hoping for!” he said.

 

It was a quiet evening over at Tabby's house. Barbara had not seen much of her for a while and when Tabby had invited her over, she was glad of the company. Now she was in the front room, she was on the sofa and although she had smiled when she had arrived, Tabby had seen sadness in her eyes.

Now Tabby was in the kitchen and as she passed a cupcake to Nessa, mother and daughter exchanged a glance.

“You know what to do,” Tabby said in a low voice.

Nessa nodded, then took the cupcake out of the kitchen and went back to the front room.

_“This is for you.”_

Barbara had been lost in her own thoughts, and as Nessa held out the cake, she shook her head.

“I really don't feel hungry tonight.”

“Please,” Nessa said, “I'm doing a catering course and I need someone to try my food, someone who doesn't eat it every day. I could ask Mom but she's used to my cooking and she can't tell if it's any different. I want you to try all my recipes, Auntie Barbara.”

Nessa smiled. Barbara smiled back at her.

“I would love to try your recipes,”she said, and she accepted it, then looked down at the cup cake. It had swirls of pretty yellow icing on it. Nessa stood there and watched her eat it.

“Well?” she asked, “Is it okay?”

Barbara looked at her in surprise.

“That was delicious! Do you have any more?”

Nessa's smile got bigger.

“I'll have something else for you tomorrow. And I thought maybe the day after that, I could bake some things for you and you could take them home. But only if you promise to eat one thing I bake every single day.”

Barbara smiled warmly.

“I'll take you up on that offer, Nessa. You're very talented! Maybe I could sell some of your food at my bar?”

Nessa laughed.

“No, it's only for you!” she exclaimed.

Barbara looked at her in confusion.

“Why is it just for me?”

Nessa looked at her and in that moment, she didn't seem seventeen, she reminded her of the little girl she used to be.

“Because I love you, Auntie Barbara!” she said sweetly.

Nessa left the room and rejoined her mother in the kitchen.

“Did she eat it?” whispered Tabby.

Nessa nodded as mother and daughter exchanged a sly smile.

“And she wants more!” Nessa added.

“We make a great team!” said Tabby.

 

_The weeks passed by._

As Ed grew heavier, he suddenly felt constantly aroused. It was a huge change from the tiredness that had hit him through most of the pregnancy.

“I was expecting this to happen at six months!” he said as he woke up after a night lying on his side, with Oswald's arm draped around him as Jim lay the other side of Oswald, both men had been sleeping soundly until Ed's announcement had woken them sharply.

“Oh, someone touch me!” Ed pleaded.

He grabbed Oswald's hand, pushing it between his legs as Oswald raised his head from the pillow and Jim opened his eyes to the wonderful sight of Oswald with his hair hanging in his pretty eyes as they looked at each other.

“Ed's horny,” said Jim.

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he sank back against the pillow, then shifted closer to Ed's back as he pressed his face against his shoulder.

“Edward,” he complained, “It's too early.”

“Be quick... then you can go back to sleep!”

Oswald gave another sigh then began to stroke Ed's hard cock. He took less than a minute to come sharply, giving a gasp as he covered Oswald's hand with hot come.

“Now let me sleep,” Oswald said, and turned over, raising his hand, “Thank you Jim,” he added as Jim grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned his hand for him.

Then Oswald went back to sleep, hoping he would never have to see six am again.

 _“Oswald...”_ Ed's voice cut through his sleep for a second time.

Then Oswald felt the bed shift as Jim got up.

“Wake up,” he said softly, “Ed's too pregnant now. You'll have to get up early, come on...”

He gave a moan of protest and Jim leaned over him and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Come on Oswald!” Jim said again, “Even Sleeping Beauty got up after a kiss from the prince!”

Oswald started to chuckle as he opened his eyes.

“Okay, I'm getting up!”

“Wait...” Ed reached for him.

“I love this, I'm turned on again! I hope this lasts!”

“Ed, it wont last long. You're carrying twins, this constant arousal phase will be short for you, it happens later with a multiple pregnancy.”

“So hurry up and help me out.”

Oswald got out of bed and grabbed his silk robe. From beyond the closed door, he heard Little Oz calling for him.

“The kids are waking up,” he said, “I'll have to help Mother with breakfast this morning.”

“But I'm horny!” Ed complained as he sat up, then pushed back the covers, treating Oswald to the sight of his hard cock.

“Ed, I have to help with breakfast. Either jerk off, or Jim will do it for you!”

Jim shot him a look of surprise, but Oswald, who was certainly his definition of a hot mess that morning, was in no mood to fool around as he blinked away sleep and left the bedroom. Little Oz called out again.

“Okay honey, I'm on my way!” Oswald called back.

Then Jim heard Chris speak as he opened his door.

“Dad, you're _really_ up before nine?” he exclaimed, and Jim laughed as he shook his head. It wasn't long until the twins were born, Oswald would have to get used to early mornings all the time soon.

Ed was leaning back against the pillows, stroking his hardness. Jim recalled how Oswald had loved the horny phase of his pregnancy, and he couldn't just stand there and let Ed do this, not when Oswald had asked him to help out...

“Let me,” he said softly.

Ed closed his eyes, leaning back harder as Jim stroked his cock firmly.

 _“Oh... oh yes...”_ Ed was gasping helplessly already, clearly not used to becoming sharply aroused so quickly.

“That's better,” Jim said, giving another firm stroke as Ed climaxed and his come ran over his hand in a sharp spurt. Ed was sightly breathless as he sat up.

“How am I going to cope, feeling like this all the time?”

“Don't complain, enjoy it!”

Ed was busy cleaning himself up.

“I would if I could move,” he replied, then he smiled down at his baby bump and settled back, cradling it as he felt the babies inside him kick.

“I just want this over with now, I feel so heavy.”

“It won't be long,” Jim reminded him, “They could come any day now... you're over eight months. You'll drop those babies soon.”

“ _Drop them?_ ” Ed repeated, “That's hardly a polite way to put it, Jim!”

But Jim had gone into the bathroom to grab a shower, in a hurry to start his day because outside the door it sounded like chaos as Eddie ran up and down the hallway and Chris told Lauren not to run and Oswald yelled to everyone to be quiet because it was early. Then Hope called out that she was taking Eddie downstairs for breakfast. By the time Jim was out of the shower and getting dressed, the smell of food was drifting up the stairs, and Ed was still in bed, on his side and under the covers, after falling back into a deep sleep.

 

The morning started as usual, Jim took Hope and Eddie to school while Chris and Gertrud took Lauren and little Oz into the front room where they sat together on the rug and watched TV. Gertrud was busy knitting for the twins as she chatted to Chris about memories of Oswald as young baby. Oswald was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, then he finally grabbed a coffee and gave a tired sigh as he headed back upstairs, to take a shower and get dressed while Ed rested.

Ed was woken sharply from a deep sleep and he pushed off sweat soaked covers, there was a pain flickering low and heavy in his body, then it stopped and he sat on the edge of the bed and shivered.

_“Oswald!”_

Ed shivered again, as Oswald returned to the room with his hair freshly spiked and carrying the scent of cologne, he looked immaculate in his suit – and the complete opposite of Ed, who was sitting there shivering and sweating as breathed hard and panic flickered in his gaze.

“I feel weird. Am I in labour?”

Oswald hurried to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder, he felt hot and was breaking into a heavy sweat as he shivered again.

“I'm not feeling contractions,” Ed told him, looking up at him nervously.

Oswald had already guessed Ed was in the start of labour, and he also knew with twin births, they could happen very fast, and that was the last thing he wanted to share with Ed, who looked on the brink of panic.

“You won't feel contractions, Ed – I thought you knew this by now, the chemicals in the birthing unit will push the babies down towards the implantation scar – you won't have to push until they are ready to be delivered.”

Just then Ed clutched at his bump and leaned forward as pain registered on his face.

“It's definitely dropped lower!”

Oswald glanced at the bed. The sheets were damp with sweat, but there was no sign of birthing fluid.

“Breathe slowly,” he told him, “You know how to do this, you've seen me do it twice!”

Ed breathed through a flicker of dull pain, then he managed to stand up.

“I'm okay... I can still walk. I'm taking a shower.”

“Okay, but don't be long – I'm calling Lee and then I'm driving you to the hospital,” Oswald replied, “Do you need any help?”

“No, I'm fine,” Ed replied, and he took another breath and the pain faded out. He gave a sigh of relief and headed for the bathroom door.

“I just need a cold shower, I'm burning up!”

As Oswald took his phone from his pocket and called Lee, he felt mildly nervous and excited at the same time to know that the twins would be arriving very soon – as long as it wasn't sooner than expected, now Ed was in the shower he could hear the water running and he hadn't yelled for help, so he knew he was okay, but at the same time, he was recalling his own fast labour with Eddie, who had been born on the bathroom floor...

“Lee?” he said as the call was answered, “Ed's in the first stages of labour. He's okay, and we're leaving for the hospital in around twenty minutes.”

“Okay, I'll see you both soon,” Lee replied, “And remember this could either be over in a couple of hours or it could take the whole day. It sounds like he's just got started.”

“He has,” Oswald confirmed, “He woke up sweating, said he was burning up. There's no sign of birthing fluid yet.”

“Okay, it all sounds fine so far, just get him here quickly,” she reminded him.

“I certainly will!” Oswald replied, then he ended the call.

Ed came out of the bathroom with his hair damp, he had thrown on a bathrobe instead of using a towel to get dry because he was still flushed and overheating. He clutched at his low bump and as he reached the rug, he gave a sharp cry and fell to his knees. As pain cut through his body, Ed gave a gasp and as Oswald hurried to his side, he reached for him.

“Slow down!” Oswald said, swaying and then laying his cane aside as Ed clutched at his suit and gave a low cry of pain, he was pulling him down to his knees and Oswald reached out, grabbing at a nearby table to break his fall and spare his damaged leg agony as he knelt on the floor in front of him. There was a look of panic on Ed's face as he panted hard and fluid gushed out of his body, forming a slick transparent pool on the rug.

“Oh Ed, couldn't you wait?” Oswald joked nervously, “And there goes an antique rug, too!”

“It's not funny!” Ed was breathing hard and fast as he clung to him _“I...I can't get up!”_

“I know, it's okay, I'm right here, just keep breathing through the pain,” Oswald replied, trying to stay calm. Inwardly, he was terrified:

_Ed had gone into rapid labour, and now he couldn't be moved because the first baby was on the way and the second would soon follow..._

“Let me help you,” he said, and he reached around Ed's shoulders and helped him take off his bathrobe, then he draped it beneath him on the floor. As Ed cried out again and pain registered on his face, Oswald had to think fast as he looked to the nearest object – a chair by the dresser. He made a grab for it, then helped Ed to cling to the seat as he gasped for breath.

 _“I think I'm going to die!”_ Ed yelled in panic.

“No, it's okay, you're just in labour,” Oswald replied, rubbing his back, then he took off his jacket and flung it on the bed and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He was yet to train to be a birthing assistant but it was looking like he was about to have hands on experience without the training now... He grabbed his phone and called Lee.

“Ed's in labour, it started fast, birthing fluid's been discharged and he's on his knees on the rug and you need to get here now!” he said urgently.

“I'm on my way!” Lee relied, “Just stay with him, Oswald.”

The call ended and Oswald knelt behind Ed, placing his hands on his hips as his legs trembled and he yelled out again.

“It's okay, I'm right here. Hang on to the chair and I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable, I need to see how far along you are...”

“Okay!” Ed gasped, and he breathed slowly, thankful another wave of pain had just subsided.

Oswald cautiously pushed two fingers into him, and as he felt the slick wetness expand, he paused.

“Can you feel any pain?”

“No,” Ed gasped, “Just...pressure... the pain's deep inside!” then he gave another yell.

Oswald felt the implantation scar, it was wide open and as he also felt the top of a baby's head he withdrew his fingers.

“Ed,” he said as he tried to fight off a wave of panic, “You're going to need to push very soon. I can feel the baby's head.”

Sweat ran down Ed's face as he clung to the seat of the chair.

_“Both of them?”_

Oswald blinked, for a moment that remark had confused him, and his eyes widened in surprise as he gave his reply.

“Obviously _not_ both at once, Ed!”

 _“It fucking feels like both! Something way too big is trying to pass out of my body!”_ he gave a yell and started to shake and pant again.

The door opened.

“What the fuck is the yelling about.. . Oh god... I can't watch this, I'm sorry, I'm out of here!” Chris had taken one look at Ed kneeling on the rug, his back to Oswald as he prepared to give birth, and his face had drained of all colour.

“It's okay, Chris,” Oswald said, “I know this is too much for you - just fetch Mother, tell her I need some towels – and tell her to sterilise a pair of small, sharp scissors.”

Chris nodded, then he fled the scene, trying to fight off the bad memories of his own birthing experience.

“Scissors?” Ed said in panic as he trembled and clung to the chair, “I swear Oswald, if you cut me open I'll kill you! You're not a doctor!”

“Lee is on the way,” he reminded him, “The scissors are for the cord, I'll need to cut the cord when the first baby comes out.”

Ed's breath came in short bursts as he gave a sob.

 _“I can't do this...”_ then his body tensed and he gave a yell, unable to fight the urge to push hard.

“That's good,” Oswald said, “Do it again, Ed.”

 _“Again?”_ Ed exclaimed, “I'm expected to keep on doing this? _It_ _hurts!_ ”

“Do you feel numb?” Oswald asked, cautiously sliding his fingers inside to feel for the baby's head.

“Kind of,” Ed breathed hard again, “It hurts inside!”

“That's because you've got two babies to come out,” he reminded him, “I want you to push again and then stop when I tell you.”

“No... I just want it _out_ of me!”

“And you will tear if you don't stop pushing,” Oswald reminded him, “Let's do this after three, and stop when I tell you... _One, two, three_...”

Ed drew in a breath and pushed hard, yelling out as he felt burning and stretching and pressure building deep in his body.

“Stop now, Ed,” Oswald told him as he placed his hands against the stretched ring of muscle, seeing the head crown as the opening stretched further.

Ed was panting and shaking and he gave another sob.

_“I want this baby out!”_

“I think you can push now...”

Ed's knuckles turned white as he clung to the chair and pushed again, then as pain shot through his groin he screamed. Oswald could give no thought to comforting his husband as he grasped the baby's shoulders carefully as he supported the head.

“One more time,” he said as he blinked away tears, and Ed screamed again as he pushed, and Oswald drew the baby out as the child gave his first cry.

Ed clung to the chair as he breathed hard against it, and felt a rush of relief.

_“I did it!”_

“We did it,” Oswald said as he smiled down at the baby in his arms. He had just delivered his own son, and the child was heathy and alert and looking up at him with wide eyes, kicking his legs as he gave another loud cry.

Just then the door opened and Gertrud hurried in, and to his great relief, Jim was with her. He had just arrived home as she was about to take the towels and the scissors upstairs, and she had quickly said, _Ed is having the babies!_

“Where's Lee?” Oswald asked.

Jim had got on his knees and now he had moved the chair and was supporting Ed as he clung to him weakly, giving a moan as he felt the flicker of more pain.

“Not here yet!” it was all Jim could think to say.

Oswald had cut the cord and Gertrud had wrapped the new born in a blanket.

“Put him in the crib,” he said to his Mother indicating to the cot on the other side of the room, “And then go downstairs and wait for Lee.”

“I shall also make up some milk for the baby?” Gertrud asked.

“Yes please Mother,” said Oswald, then he paused to wipe away the mess left behind from the birthing fluid that had soaked the rug and the bathrobe beneath Ed, then he pushed the soiled fabric aside and placed clean towels under him.

“Just keep breathing,” Oswald reminded him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, “I know you want to hold our son but you can't move yet, the other baby is on its way.”

Over Jim's shoulder, Ed saw his baby as Gertrud placed him in the crib.

“I can see him...” he gasped, “He's beautiful!” then he gave a cry of pain, and it was sharp.

“Just breathe, Ed, and when you need to push, tell me.”

Ed gritted his teeth as burning pain shot through his power body.

“You'll know!” he panted.

Then Oswald's phone rang.

“Lee,” he said as he picked up the call, “My son is out... one baby is here and I think the other one is on the way.”

“You delivered one of your twins?”

“Yes,” Oswald said as he felt a flicker of pride but had no time to enjoy it as he thought of the other baby, “Hurry up Lee, Ed's exhausted, it's been so tough for him.”

“I'm delayed by traffic, I will be there as soon as I can. I'm ten minutes away.”

“Okay,” Oswald said, and he ended the call and shifted closer to Ed, placing his hands on his shoulders as Ed clung to Jim for support and gave a low moan of pain.

“I'm right here, Edward,” he said softly, “It's all going to be okay, we're almost there now.”

Ed was struggling to stay upright as he leaned against Jim. Then as he felt pressure, he pushed and screamed sharply. That scream was too sharp and Oswald's eyes widened in alarm as he saw the second baby's head start to crown – but the head was covered by a thin silver membrane... He broke into a sweat as he thought back to all he had ever read about twin births by implant.

 _“Okay..”_ he murmured, trying to ignore his shaking hands as his heart raced in panic, _“Implant skin is stretched because it's a multiple birth.. it should discharge last but it's got wrapped around the baby...Baby's in distress..."_

This was an emergency.

_"_ _ED, PUSH!”_

Ed had been moaning in pain and on hearing Oswald yell at him, he clung to Jim and pushed and screamed as the numbness wore off and he felt a burning sensation.

“I'm sorry about this, Ed,” Oswald said as he pushed his weak legs further apart, “The baby's in distress, just push again for me...”

Ed pushed again. Oswald slipped his hand past the head and Ed screamed sharply as he felt unbearable stretching, and all Oswald could think to do was to wrap a hand around the slippery form and draw it out as Ed pushed again. The baby and the birthing unit came out together, sliding into his hands as Ed sagged against Jim and blood and birthing fluid ran down his thighs, soaking the towels beneath him.

“Put him on his back, put a clean towel between his legs,” Oswald said, then he heard no answer and yelled, _“JIM, I WAS ADDRESSING YOU!”_

“Okay...” Jim said, he had been watching as Oswald lifted the motionless baby covered in the silver membrane. He was worried for the baby and feeling out of his depth as he helped Ed to turn over and then dashed aside the soiled towels and placed a clean one beneath him, then drew it up between his legs as more blood and birthing fluid leaked out.

Oswald hadn't even glanced at Jim or the birth father of his twins, he had the baby on a towel, he was pulling the silvery membrane away from his son's face, freeing his nose and mouth. As he slid the implant skin off and freed the baby, he began to rub him with the towel, drying off the fluid and the blood as his son lay there, eyes closed and still.

 _“Oh no... come on, please breathe...”_ Oswald said tearfully.

Ed weakly raised his head.

“Why isn't he crying?”

Jim put a hand on his shoulder, easing him back down.

“Don't move, Ed. You've got birth injuries. Let Oswald look after the baby.”

“Is he okay?” Ed's voice was weak from yelling as he gave a sob.

Oswald lifted the boy into his arms, holding him tightly as he rubbed his back.

 _“Come on, son... breathe for Daddy, please breathe...”_ he said quietly, as he carried on rubbing his tiny back.

Suddenly the baby gave a cough and a gasp, and then started to cry. Relief shone in Oswald's eyes as he wept with joy, holding his newborn son and watching as he opened his eyes and started to move and cried loudly again.

“He's okay!” Jim said as he smiled down at Ed, who gave a sob of relief, then Oswald paused to kiss his newborn son before wrapping him in a blanket and then placing him in the crib next to his brother.

“We can hold the babies soon,” Oswald told him, “Just let me check your bleeding, Ed.”

As Oswald removed the towel, Ed felt too exhausted to move as Oswald parted his legs and inspected the birth injuries.

“I think he's okay,” he said to Jim, “He's got a tear, Lee will need to stitch it when she arrives. Can you put him on the bed for me?”

Jim nodded, knowing Oswald would not be able to carry Ed, he had been kneeling on the floor on his damaged leg for too long and now needed his cane more than ever. Oswald turned back the covers and placed the last of the towels on the bed, then Jim carried Ed over to the bed and laid him down on it.

To Ed, everything that was happening now was seen through a blur of heavy tiredness. The birthing fluid had numbed the last of the pain, and he heard Oswald tell Jim that the bleeding had stopped. Then Oswald and Jim sat either side of him, helping him to hold his babies and Ed took one look at the two boys with eyes like his own and dark hair like Oswald and he gave a sob of joy as he looked up at his husband.

“Our babies are _so_ beautiful!”

“I know they are,” Oswald agreed, blinking away tears as he leaned over Ed and gave him a tender kiss. Then he smiled as he glanced to Jim and then down at his husband.

“Shall we talk about names, Ed? And no rhyming pairs, please!”

 

Ten minutes later, Lee turned up and Gertrud sent her straight upstairs to the main bedroom. Lee walked in to see Ed resting in bed with the twins in his arms and tears of joy shining in his eyes. Oswald had never looked so proud and Jim was misty eyed as he looked from the babies to Lee and couldn't stop smiling. Then Lee looked to the floor: There was a heap of towels soaked in fluid – mostly birthing fluid, with a little blood mixed in. The birthing unit was in pieces on the floor and the rug was soaked with clear liquid. It was a hell of a mess, but the twins had made it and so had Ed.

“Well done to both of you!” Lee exclaimed, “Are you sure I'm needed here, Oswald?”

“The birthing unit was very stretched and it discharged early, wrapping the second twin in the membrane,” Oswald explained, “As I've never performed a controlled cut and I had no access to forceps I had to push my hand into the birth cavity to ease the baby out and then I freed him from the membrane. He needed warming up and I rubbed his back, there was a short delay before he took his first breath, but he's as lively as his brother now! And we have decided on names – the first boy will be called James and the second will be named Lee, after you, Dr Thompkins, because you made it possible for Edward to have these babies.”

“That is a lovely gesture,” she said.

She had a smile on her face as she joined them, then she set her bag down and stood there looking from the babies to Ed. Everyone was okay. It could have ended very so differently, but Oswald had certainly done the right thing under the circumstances – he had performed a manual emergency delivery, and done so exactly as the textbook described - and saved his son in the process.

“Oswald was awesome,” said Ed as he smiled up at her.

Just then, Gertrud came in with milk for the twins. Jim and Oswald gave the boys their first feed while Lee examined Ed, and then stitched a birth injury. Ed felt no pain as she treated him, by now he was numb and also ready for sleep. Lee checked the babies and was happy to confirm they were both healthy. She left after congratulating Ed on the birth and Oswald on bringing his sons into the world. She added that he would make a great birthing assistant, and Ed agreed – after what Oswald had done today, he would never doubt his choice of future career again.

The rest of the day saw the family together, spending time with the twins. Ed slept for most of the day as Jim and Oswald cared for the babies.

That night as they laid the twins in their shared crib, Jim and Oswald exchanged a glance as love reflected in Jim's eyes.

“You're a father of six now!” Jim reminded him.

Oswald smiled proudly.

“About what you said, when Ed told us he was having twins,” he reminded him, “You are right, Jim – these really are our last babies. We have a very big family now!”

 

As the night grew darker, all was silent at Wayne Manor. Since the last angry exchange between Bruce and Jerome, there had been no more phone calls. Bruce had actively sought out Jerome's whereabouts – but he had gone to ground, as he often did, and while he was not active, Bruce could only wait. He was sure that after time had passed, it seemed Jerome's intentions towards his brother were simply to harass him, and he didn't doubt that some day when he was out in the city as Batman on some troubled evening, he would come across Jerome and give him exactly what he deserved for the hate he had spewed down the phone, believing Bruce Wayne to be unable to do a thing about it. That was what Bruce assumed, but he was wrong.

As moonlight shone silver through the window, Jerome quietly broke into the manor, and made his way towards the stairway. _He looked up with an evil gleam in his eyes, wondering how his brother would react when he woke in the morning and found the nursery empty and Buddy gone..._

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter! I hope it's been enjoyed! Thanks for the comments and kudos, it means a lot to know readers enjoy my fics as much as I enjoy writing them!
> 
> Also Please note: 
> 
> This Fic has a fourth and final installment - Unconditional Love Part Four!  
> Yay! Its now a four part series! and COMPLETE!  
> Enjoy the read,  
> Love, Davina x :-)

Chapter 13

 

As the shadow loomed over the baby's cot, Buddy sensed a presence in the room – it was neither of his fathers. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a stranger leaning into his bed, reaching for him as moonlight spilled on to a scary face covered with scars and Buddy screamed and started to cry loudly.

Jerome drew back, placing his hands on the rail above the bars and he looked down at the kid who had a pale face like his brother. That baby looked _so_ much like Jeremiah...

 _“I wonder what you will be like, after I've raised you?”_ he whispered, and he reached in again as Buddy screamed and cried for his fathers to help him and save him from the monster.

_“Let him go.”_

He turned away from Buddy as he heard his brother's voice. Jeremiah stood there in a dressing gown, his hair messed up from sleep, and he was holding a gun, aiming it steady as he looked into his eyes.

Jerome laughed as he took a step closer.

“I don't think you would have the balls to shoot your own brother, you're a changed man, Jeremiah! You wouldn't kill me...” hatred blazed in his eyes, “If you killed anyone, they'd send you back to Arkham because you're a Velaska! _No more Bruce, no more Buddy!_ ”

Jeremiah felt his blood turn to ice as memories of the old days surfaced. _He could still be a killer if he wanted to. He would kill to protect his son with no hesitation..._

“Step away from my son or I will shoot you,” he stated as he embraced cold rage, “Do not underestimate me, you insane fool – my sleep is broken every night to feed my child, do you really think I'm prepared to tolerate _you_ at gone midnight?” the ghost of a smile came to his lips as a look returned to his eyes that reminded Jerome of the criminal his brother used to be. Jeremiah stepped closer.

 _“I am not in the mood for your shit!”_ he said sharply, “ _I'm up all hours, every time he cries – I am sleep deprived and I have sore nipples! I would LOVE to shoot off that face of yours and send your brains all over the fucking wall, I could use the stress relief! Now step away from my kid!”_

“Make me!” said Jerome as a manic gleam came to his eyes.

Buddy's screams had woken Alfred, who had made his way quickly and quietly up the hallway. He stayed tight to the wall, saw Jerome in the nursery and Jeremiah holding him at gunpoint. It would be too risky to burst in with a loaded gun with Jerome being crazy as he was and Jeremiah ready to do anything to protect his son as he pictured bullets flying – and he knew Bruce was arriving home any minute now... He retreated into another room and took out his phone and sent a quick message, then he hurried back to his room to load up a weapon – not that he expected to need it with Bruce returning – Jerome was in for a hell of a shock...

 

Back in the nursery, as Buddy screamed and cried, Jeremiah kept the gun aimed at his brother's face as he edged his way around him, until he was standing with his back to the cot. Now he was the physical barrier between his baby and his crazy brother, and the gun was starting to feel good in his grip, if he fired now, Buddy was safe, he was behind him, and Jerome was in front of him just a short distance away.

“It's okay, Buddy,” Jeremiah said in a low voice, “Daddy's here now...I'm going to get rid of the nasty man...”

Jerome was looking into the eyes of a killer, the man Jeremiah used to be in that second as his finger hovered on the trigger.

“Obviously,” said Jeremiah, “After coming in here like this, I can't let you live to return and try something else!”

Jerome laughed as he shook his head.

“You would have pulled that trigger by now if you meant it, brother! Admit it,” his gaze turned to contempt, “You've gone soft, you've lost everything that mattered – you lost it because of the years you spent in Arkham. You could have held this whole city in the palm of your hand, everything could have been yours! _Instead you'd rather have babies with a rich businessman, Jeremiah the baby mama, Jeremiah the gold digger, Jeremiah, Bruce Wayne's fuck toy_ -”

He froze as his expression changed. Someone had just tapped him on the shoulder. And the look on Jeremiah's face had changed too as he lowered the weapon, looking behind him...

Jerome turned around, looking up. That was when he knew it was over, as he saw Batman standing there, looking tall and powerful in his bat suit. Then he knew nothing else except that Batman's fist was flying towards his face. The punch was rock solid and launched him off his feet, he landed with a crash in the middle of the room, blood running from his broken nose as his dislocated jaw hung at an angle, he was knocked out cold.

Jeremiah put the gun down and reached into the cot and lifted Buddy into his arms.  
“I know what this looks like. Me and Jerome in a room together, but I had a gun trained on him! I have nothing to do with my brother's activities any more...”

As he spoke, he was rocking Buddy, then his son said _Dada_ and tugged at his dressing gown and Jeremiah pulled it aside, and Buddy started to feed as he held him.

“You must believe me,” he continued, “I have no association with crime any more. I love Bruce and we have Buddy – I'm also making plans for the future and they have nothing to do with crime!”

“I know that,” Batman said without glancing at him, as he finished tying up Jerome, then he started to drag him out of the room.

“I can see you don't need any help!” Alfred said with a chuckle as he watched him drag Jerome towards the stairs.

“Just call the GCPD,” he replied as he lifted Jerome by his bonds, carried him down the stairs and then dropped him with a thump to the floor.

“I do believe he just bounced!” he murmured as he showed a satisfied smile behind his mask.

“I'll get on the cops and tell them to collect Jerome – he's going to be waking up in Arkham!” Alfred replied.

The two men exchanged a smile, then Alfred lowered his voice.

“If there was ever a time to tell your future husband,” he advised, “It's now, Bruce.”

He nodded, knowing Alfred was right, then he made his way back up the stairs, taking a deep breath as he decided now really was the time to tell Jeremiah the truth...

 

Jeremiah was back in the main bedroom, and he was cradling Buddy in his arms, smiling down at him as he drifted back to sleep, contented and full of milk. As he saw Batman standing outside the open doorway, he got up and carried the baby from the room.

“Than you so much for helping us tonight,” he said as he headed towards the nursery to put Buddy back to bed, “Bruce will be so relieved you showed up tonight... In the old days, I did so many terrible things and when I put the past behind me, a new start was just that – no more violence for me. But...” he paused, standing in the nursery looking down at his son, “For Buddy, yes, I would have killed my brother. I would give my own life to save my son.”

Then he paused to kiss his tiny cheek, and he laid him back in his cot and turned away, looking at Batman, who was now standing beside him.

“I realise you probably mistrust me because I'm Jeremiah Velaska, but I really have changed. Is it so wrong of me to be ready to kill to protect Buddy?”

“No,” Batman replied, “It's not wrong to protect your son. And I know how much you love him. _And I also think I should explain to you that when I say I've been working at night, I really have been telling the truth_.”

He took off his mask.

Jeremiah stared at Bruce.

“You're...”

He was still staring, too stunned to speak.

 _“Yes, I'm Batman,”_ said Bruce with a smile, and as he pulled Jeremiah close, he kissed him deeply.

 

**Three Months Later:**

 

It was a cold January evening. Inside the Van Dahl mansion the house was warm and the lights were on, banishing the chill of the icy weather and the light dusting of snow that had recently fallen. As Ed and Jim stood by the window, they watched Oswald hobble towards his car, wrapped in a long, thick coat.

“I'm okay with this,” Ed said as he glanced at Jim, “It's one night. We get to share him for the rest of our lives. And the purpose has a great deal of meaning, I keep thinking how I would have felt if I'd never been a father or never had the twins. I can't imagine what the loss of a child must feel like.”

Jim put his arms around him.

“I've been thinking the same,” he told him as he gave him a hug, “From the minute he told me about his plan, I knew it was a great idea.”

“Has Chris said anything more about it?” Ed asked.

“He said it's a great idea and he's glad it's his Dad doing this – because only Oswald- in his son's own words - can handle a situation like this one!”

Ed chuckled.

“He's not wrong there! And I like the thought that he's making this special.”

“I'm just mildly disappointed he's not off to meet a guy!” Jim said, laughing softly.

Ed shot him a knowing look as playful amusement danced in his eyes.

“I know what you're like with your fantasies! If it was up to you, Oswald would have half of Gotham screwing him tonight!”

Jim laughed too.

“No, Ed – _all_ of Gotham! The whole city would be making love to him!”

“In your dreams, Jim!” Ed replied.

“That's just what Oswald would have said to that, too!” Jim added, and he laughed again.

 

A short while later, as Barbara unlocked the door to her apartment, she sensed something was different. The heating was on, the lights were on and she hadn't set it on the timer... She closed the door behind her, took off her coat and kicked off her shoes and went through to the front room. As she poured herself a drink, she got the oddest sensation that she was being watched. She put the bottle down and turned around, giving a gasp as she saw she had company... Oswald was sitting on the sofa, his cane beside him, as he watched her intently.

“Hello Barbara,” he said, and then he grabbed his cane and got up and limped over to her.

Barbara was staring at him. He had taken off his coat and draped it over the back of her sofa now he was standing in front of her in a dark suit, his hair swept up into spikes, and that cologne he wore took her back to the old days when he had been king of Gotham...

“I heard about Chris, I'm glad he's okay, I never meant to cause all that upset,” she said, “And please don't make me pull a gun on you. Did you break in here to try and kill me, is that why you've done this?”

As she spoke she lowered her hand beneath the table, reaching for the gun she kept out of sight in a secret place. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from it, and he kept hold of her as she looked at him in defiance.

“I never knew Chris would do what he did, Oswald! And I was drunk when I came over to the house and said those things!”

_“I know, and all is forgiven.”_

He let go of her hand. She stared back at him, confused as she wondered what was happening. If he wasn't here to take revenge, _why_ was he here?

“What do you want?” she said, and walked over to the window, looking out at a cold view of the snow covered city as the lights shone through the darkness of the evening. Through the glass reflection, she saw him limping towards her. He stood behind her and laid his cane aside, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“While Chris was recovering from his spine surgery, Ivy Pepper asked me to come over because she said she had a remedy to help him get his strength back. While I was at Ivy's, I saw the roses. In that moment, I thought of the children I have and the children you have lost.”

She turned to face him, glaring at him as she blinked away tears.

“Is that what you came here to do? To remind me of my loss?”

“No,” Oswald said softly, “I have come here because I remember what you said to me, that Chris reminded you of me. I listened, Barbara. I understand. There's a part of you that wishes we might have been closer many years ago.”

All trace of anger was gone from her eyes and in that moment he saw so much she had held back, and he reached for her gently, closing his hands about her arms and then pulling her closer.

“Now,” he said, “It's like this, Barbara – for the past four months, Tabby has been spiking your food – the food Nessa has been giving you. It was spiked with a drug I obtained from Hugo Strange. It will prevent miscarriage and right now, you are extremely fertile. If you want my baby, you can have it,” he smiled warmly as tears of gratitude filled her eyes, _“You won't be planting a rose bush this time, Barbara,”_ he whispered, and he pulled her closer and kissed her.

 

As soon as he had kissed her once, Barbara grabbed him and kissed him again, with desperate passion as she whispered _Penguin_ , then as she led him towards the bedroom, as they reached the open doorway, he pulled her back, tugging on her hand as she turned to him, and then he said something she did not expect at all.

“By the way,” he said as bemused expression crept to his face, “Just in case you ever get drunk or upset and decide to shout our secret to the world -”

“No, I wouldn't do that! I made a huge mistake!”

“Listen to me,” Oswald said as a tone of authority crept into his voice, reminding her he used to be the king of the underworld, “Let me finish, Barbara – this is purely to make sure that mistake never happens again: _I am here with the blessing of my husband, and Jim. My son Chris knows, too. He thinks it's a great idea_.”

Her jaw dropped.

“And Tabby and Nessa know...”

“So does Mother!” he said with a smile, “She's thrilled! But if it was up to Mother, I'd have kids all over the city! She wants me to have a huge family!”

“ _Everyone_ knows?” Barbara said, her eyes wide as his words sunk in.

“That's right! Everyone knows, so you can never do damage with a secret that isn't a secret, Barbara...” he glanced to the open door and over to her bed, then looked back at her.

“So, are we doing this, or not? Because I'm starting my training tomorrow, I'm studying to become a male birthing assistant and after tonight I'll really struggle to drop a date in my diary to get this done. Or we could try the alternative method of artificial insemination, but Strange said this drug works best for conception with the traditional method employed...”

Her eyes widened.

“You're fucking me according to your _schedule?_ ”

“I do have other stuff to get on with!” he exclaimed, “But if you want this, if you want me, just for tonight – understand this will never happen again – you have me, for tonight. Or I can go home early and we can forget about it. I'll leave that up to you.”

She looked at him. He looked back at her. Then Barbara giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

“One night with you? Yes, please, Oswald!”

 

What followed was not quite as Oswald expected. As soon as they were undressed and in bed together, Barbara had turned into an emotional, shaking mess for all of fifteen minutes as he kissed her and caressed her body, then she had clung to him as she looked into his eyes.

 _“Take me!”_ she had gasped, running her fingers through his hair and then sliding her hands over his shoulders as she grew breathless with desire, _“I've always wanted you, Oswald!”_

She had been so wet her thighs were damp as he thrust into her, and as she moved with him she kissed him hard, raked her fingers through his hair and started to say things he had never imagined she would, but it was certainly a very telling glimpse into exactly how long she had wanted him, and how much she had desired him, too:

_“Oh yes, your majesty, king of Gotham, fuck me! Fuck me, Penguin, use me I'm yours, oh god, Penguin, YES!”_

 

Oswald stayed until five am. As much as he hated early mornings, for once, he was keen to get up early and leave and get back home, because he missed Ed and Jim and the kids. After a shower, he had stood next to the bed as he got dressed, and Barbara lay there on her back, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

“I don't know why you called me Penguin,” he said, “I turned my back on that life many years ago!”

“Last night was so good,” she replied, “I'll remember it forever.”

He smiled down at her as he paused to put on his watch.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear.”

She certainly had enjoyed it, he had made love to her twice and she had come screaming _Penguin_ both times...

“You can be very sure you will conceive,” he reminded her “And remember that baby is also mine – I require the child to have frequent contact with the rest of the family and I will share our time equally with the baby too. There will be no secrets, I will openly be this child's father.”

Barbara sat up in bed.

“Yes, Penguin,” she said seductively, and as he leaned in, she closed her eyes, but he kissed her cheek and then pulled back, giving her a wink.

“It's been a pleasant experience, and now we can both remember it fondly always. And now I am going home to my husband. Let me know when the pregnancy is confirmed – Mother wants to come over and cook for you!”

His mother? She hadn't been expecting Gertrud's company as a consequence of taking Oswald to her bed... she laughed.

“Okay, I'll look forward to that.”

Oswald left the room, then he grabbed his coat and put it on and picked up his cane and limped towards the front door.

“Bye, Barbara!”

“Bye, Penguin!” she called back, and as the front door closed, she laid back down, her eyes shining with hope for the future. Her hand slid down to her belly as she thought about the night they had shared. Oswald had made it all sound so practical, but for Barbara, nothing could steal the magic she felt at finally spending the night with her secret crush, whose attentions had remained elusive for many years... and then it hit her. She was going to have a baby, and this time, she wouldn't be losing it... Tears of joy shone in her eyes as she thought of her child's father.

“Thank you, Oswald,” she whispered, her thoughts now set on a future that until now, she had never dared to dream about – she really was going to be a mother...

 

 

**Three years Later:**

 

There was a party in the garden at the back of the Van Dahl mansion. A big table had been set out for the kids, and it was full of party food. The kids were having a great time, and while they enjoyed the fun, the adults gathered on the patio as they talked and watched the fun. Jim had decided the mini inflatable bouncy castle was reserved for Little Oz and her five year old friends and had said Eddie and some of his friends could play on it later if they waited for the little ones to finish playing first, and as he turned one of Eddie's friends away, Oswald, who was sitting at a table on the patio, sipped his drink and laughed as he gave Ed a nudge and indicated towards Jim.

“Look at our Jim, he's being a cop today!”

Ed laughed as he watched Jim, guarding the flow of kids to the inflatable as if he was directing traffic. Just then, Bruce and Jeremiah turned up. Three year old Buddy saw the table full of food and his eyes lit up, then Little Oz turned her head and yelled his name and he ran over to join her. Nessa and Tabby were helping the twins at the table, and Hope was busy cleaning up some mess, dropped food was all over the place as the younger kids had a good time.

“Isn't this great,” said Ed.

“Yes, it is,” Oswald agreed, “And after all the time it took to set up this morning, I'm going to sit back and watch the kids have fun. Little Oz is having a great birthday party.”

Bruce and Jeremiah joined them, greeting them warmly as Bruce hugged Oswald and then Ed, then he headed over to the inflatable castle to say Hi to Jim. As Jeremiah took a seat the other side of Oswald he smiled.

“I can't wait until this little one's old enough to enjoy a birthday party!”

As he said that, he gazed down at the baby in his arms – he had been married to Bruce for three years now and had recently given birth to their second child, another boy who shared the same pale looks as Buddy, who they had named Alfie, in honour of the man Bruce considered to be his second father.

“He's getting bigger already!” Oswald said, “How are you feeling this time around?”

Joy shone in Jeremiah's eyes.

“Absolutely fine,” he replied, “I had a much better pregnancy this time around – and a better birthing experience – thanks to you.”

Oswald felt proud to hear that, and it showed as he smiled back at him.

“I like to think I do a good job,” he replied.

“You know you do!” Ed reminded him.

Oswald couldn't deny it was true – since qualifying as a birthing assistant, he had truly found joy in his work. He had already lost count of the babies he had helped to bring into the world, and his reputation was known all over Gotham – not as king of the underworld, these days, his name was more likely to be mentioned when newly pregnant guys asked around for recommendations and then they would hear _, You should go to Oswald Nygma – a little guy with spiked hair who walks with a cane, he's a great birthing assistant..._ He knew his patients were always grateful for his help, and he tried to keep them calm throughout the birth process, too. Jeremiah had asked for him as soon as he found out he was pregnant again, and Oswald had been happy to help. This time Jeremiah's experience had been a good one, Oswald had worked with Lee to find him better drugs to counteract the toxins in his system, and he had enjoyed a much more comfortable pregnancy. And this time, he had given birth at home with Bruce at his side, and Oswald had made sure his pain was managed well, before and after the birth. And thankfully, this time Jeremiah had not suffered depression with this second birth.

As Jeremiah partly unbuttoned his shirt and then began to feed his baby, Bruce joined him, standing behind his seat as he put an arm around him.

“It's a good thing everyone knows me here,” Jeremiah remarked with a nervous smile, “Otherwise with my face, I might have been mistaken for a clown, hired to entertain the kids!”

“Stop it, you're beautiful!” Bruce replied, and he leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Oswald turned towards Ed, leaving them to their intimate moment, and he guessed that all Jeremiah needed sometimes was Bruce to remind him that he was loved – love and patience was enough to ease his insecurities - and Bruce had plenty of that to give.

As Chris and Reggie joined them on the patio, they exchanged a smile and as they stood next to the table, Reggie spoke up first.

“We have an announcement!” she said brightly.

“Now what could _that_ be?” said Ed, knowing the answer already, because Chris had told him and Oswald about his plans the day before.

Reggie held up her left hand showing off a sparkling diamond.

“We got engaged!”

“That's wonderful!” said Oswald as he got up and hugged Reggie and then his son, then he sat down again as Ed laughed.

“It's about time!” he added.

“I like to take my time!” Chris replied, and he was about to swig from a beer bottle and then he stopped, distracted by Lauren, who was off the inflatable castle and trying to join one of Eddie's friends. He set his beer down on the table and ran across the lawn.

“Hey Lauren!” he yelled, “No, _no_ climbing trees!”

Jim came over, looking up and ordering Eddie's friend down.

“That is not allowed,” he reminded him, “Go...” and he indicated back towards the main play area.

“Oh, look who just showed up,” Chris said, and he laughed, “Our ex girlfriend's here at last!”

“Trust Barbara to arrive late and make a grand entrance!” Jim said.

As Barbara made her entrance, she was smiling brightly as she headed over to the patio, holding the hand of her three year old son. His dark hair was spiked in what she called a _little disco vampire_ , and as he saw Oswald at the table, he smiled, his pale eyes lighting up.

“Daddy!” he said, running over to join him.

Ed looked away as he laughed.

“I'll never get over it... she named him _Hades_ Nygma?” he exclaimed, “Hades, the _god_ of the _underworld?_ I think we know why she had the hots for you all those years ago, Oswald!”

Oswald sat his boy on his lap, and Hades reached for Oswald's whiskey.

“No, that's not yours!” Oswald said with a chuckle.

Gertrud came out of the house with more party food for the kids, and she paused to stop and offer the tray to Hades, who grabbed at it with a gleam in his eyes.

“Oh Hades,” Gertrud said fondly, “Look at you, so keen to grab everything! You are so like Oswald, he always liked to take the nice things, even when he was tiny!”

Ed chuckled.

 _“Barbara's raising a little Penguin,”_ he whispered, and those words made Oswald smile.

“Do you like his suit?” Barbara asked, “I had it made by the same tailor you use, Oswald!”

He glanced at his son's miniature three piece suit and nodded.

 _“Good lord, what's next, a tiny umbrella with a dagger in the handle?”_ Ed murmured with a smirk.

“He does look adorable,” Oswald agreed as he looked warmly at Barbara.

She reached for Hades hand as he climbed down from his father's lap.

“Come along, my little king!” she said, “Let's go and find your brothers...” and she led him over to the table, where Hope was now helping the twins as they continued to eat messily.

 

By late afternoon, the party was over and while Jim and Hope and Nessa helped Tabby and Chris to clean up, Oswald and Ed took their twin boys up to the nursery, because the boys were still young and they were ready to sleep.

Both James and Lee were messy from the food, with cake around their mouths and their little hands were sticky.

“Let's get the boys cleaned up and then we can help clear up in the garden,” said Ed as they carried the tired twins up the stairs.

“I think the family can manage without us for a while,” said Oswald as they reached the top, “I'm exhausted!”

“Oswald, you barely did anything today!”

“But I got up early,” he reminded him, and Ed laughed.

 

A short while later, the twins were cleaned up and sleeping in their beds, and the nursery was peaceful as outside, chatter could still be heard from the garden. Ed glanced out the window, watching as Jim and Chris helped Tabby to clear away some of the mess made by the younger kids.

“Little Oz had a great birthday – she's still down there, eating more cake!”

“And Lauren is helping her,” Oswald remarked, as he stood beside him, then he paused to close the window and partly draw the heavy drapes, making the room dim so the twins could sleep without the sunlight and the noise disturbing them. Now the moons and stars on the ceiling were starting to glow, casting an almost magical atmosphere about the nursery as Oswald limped over to the twins and watched them sleeping.

“Here we are,” said Ed, standing behind him as he slipped his arms around him, “Where it all began.”

“Do you mean when I gave birth to Hope?”

“No, Oswald – I mean, you and me...”

He paused to give Oswald a gentle squeeze, as he silently thought how he loved every imperfection and scar on his body – not even the scars from the old days, he was thinking back to the scars from Hope's traumatic birth, and the chubby rolls of extra weight Oswald now carried around his hips, his broad waistline was beautiful to Ed, as much as he had loved him slender, those changes to his body had happened because of the babies he carried, and it was great to give him a squeeze, more to cuddle, more to love.

“I love your body so much,” Ed whispered in his ear, “The scars, the stretch marks... And we both know Jim loves your accommodating ass!”

Oswald tipped his head back, leaning against his shoulder as he laughed and amusement danced in his eyes as he looked up at his husband.

“Oh yes, we know how much Jim loves that!”

“But I meant what I just said, Oswald,” Ed told him softly, then as Oswald turned around to face him and they looked at each other, he saw deepest love in Ed's eyes.

“When I think back to what you went through to bring Hope into this world, how I nearly lost you... and here we are, years later, we have a big family together... and it's all down to you, honey...” Ed gently stroked his cheek, then he ran his hand over his hair as he looked into his eyes, “My incredible Oswald, my brave guy...You wiped out the black market implant trade, you had my babies -”

“And you've had mine!” Oswald reminded him as his eyes sparkled, “This is what life's about for us, Ed. Making love, making babies, being a family – that's what really matters, being together, it's worth more than all the power I had in the old days. Twenty years ago I never would have believed life would have turned out like this. But I am so thankful that it did. I will love you for the rest of my days, Edward Nygma.”

“And I will love you forever, Oswald,” Ed assured him, “I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, but I know how fortunate I am, and I will never stop appreciating that. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

Then they hugged as they stood together in the middle of the nursery and the moons and the stars on the ceiling glowed, and Ed and Oswald stayed in a loving embrace, as they held each other and thought about how life had turned out – not the way either of them had expected, but better, and all of it was held together by love, and that love was wrapped up in the a single word that meant everything:

 _Family_.

 

End 


End file.
